un nuevo comienzo desde el principio
by klaudia14
Summary: de nuevo la historia desde un principio relativo: "la conquista", cuando la vida de un imperio y varios pueblos fueron desvaneciendose para dar paso a la conquista española. -fail sumary XD, pero aya ustedes si se animan-
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A:** decidí jugar con los personajes, en este les presento mi versión de México en hombre, aunque este me gusto más._

_**Personajes**: México/Ilhuitl(cielo); imperio azteca/ napatecutli(el cuatro veces señor); imperio maya/yatzil (cosa amada); España(bueno ya se saben su otro nombre)._

_**Disclaimer**: hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD)._

* * *

Por la mañana salía el sol la ciudad se despertaba con este, la gente empezaba a salir para seguir con sus trabajos. Mientras unos iban a las chinampas, otros iban al mercado, los jóvenes nobles iban al calmecac, en fin parecía que sería un día normal en Tenochtitlan, por así decirlo ya que la vigilancia militar había aumentado debido al avance de un nuevo enemigo, extraño y muy fuerte, ese enemigo al que en un principio pensaron que eran dioses.

Entre la multitud se veía a un niño de alrededor de tres años, de ojos café rojizos, piel color canela y cabello chocolate obscuro. El pequeño corría para ayudar a la gente que necesitara ayuda con su trabajo, hasta que después de un rato se retiro a labrar la tierra. Ya a medio día se detuvo y fue a su casa pues era hora de comer, justo cuando acabo de comer entraron dos soldados que le dijeron que su abuelo le buscaba. Así que emprendió un pequeño viaje al templo mayor, lugar favorito de su abuelo y ciertamente ahí lo encontró…

-ilhuitl, ven- le ordeno el señor que se encontraba ahí, aquel al que el se dirigía como abuelo. Aunque de viejo no tenía nada, aparentaba unos treinta y tantos años de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos chocolate obscuro, alto y notablemente fuerte.

-si abuelo- asintió el infante acercándose al mayor.

-tengo algo muy serio que contarte- dijo arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

-¿hice algo malo?- pregunto con un tono de miedo en su voz

-no, no es sobre ti- le corrigió el mayor.

-entonces-

-es sobre el enemigo y nuestro pueblo-

-sobre el pueblo…- dijo, para luego tornarse serio, más serio para la corta edad que aparentaba -¿Qué le ha pasado a el pueblo abuelo Napatecutli?-

-todavía nada- dijo para calmarlo un poco- pero me preocupa la rápida recuperación del enemigo-

-¿al que hicimos retroceder hace algunos días?- inquirió el menor.

- si ese, envié a algunos soldados a investigar. Y tal parece que nuestros enemigos han hecho alianzas con algunos pueblos que he sometido-

-entonces te preocupa nuestra seguridad-

-exacto, quiero que le adviertas a todo el mundo, tenemos que estar alertas- hizo una pausa en su hablar- tal parece que los dioses resultaron ser demonios-

-como ordenes abuelo Napatecutli-

-ahora ve-

Después de la plática el pequeño salió de ahí y se paso el resto del día advirtiendo a la gente, hasta que se oculto el sol. Algunos pensarían que nadie le haría caso a un niño que aparentaba ser pequeño, pero todos tenían la idea de que ese niño era especial. Inclusive algunos ancianos recuerdan haber jugado con el en su infancia, pero ellos crecieron y ese pequeño no.

* * *

Al día siguiente al amanecer toda la ciudad se quedo un tanto paralizada, el enemigo estaba tan cerca de la ciudad. De inmediato todos los guerreros formaron líneas defensivas, el enemigo estaba cerca y efectivamente no estaba solo, había varios pobladores de ciudades adyacentes que hacia tiempo que los Mexicas habían sometido; ahora querían venganza y solo por ello ayudarían al enemigo. Ilhuitl se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro advirtiendo a mujeres y niños que al parecer se encontraban rodeados, que era mejor esconderse lo mejor posible. Una vez hubo verificado que todos estuviesen escondidos se dirigió donde su abuelo, el no se escondería hacía ya varios años que había obtenido el título de guerrero jaguar. Después de una breve discusión sobre las formaciones defensivas militares, no tuvo de otra que obedecer a su abuelo, lo cual implicaba estar hasta atrás de las líneas defensivas. Entendía la preocupación de su abuelo por el enemigo nuevo y desconocido, pero el quería estar en primera línea defensiva al lado de su abuelo.

El enemigo por fin entro y todos, de ambos lados se dispusieron a atacar, lo que los puso en desventaja fueron las armas extrañas y misteriosas que traían aquellas personas. Como la que se oía un trueno y alguien caía herido o muerto, también estaban las otras que tenían el largo de una rama mediana y tenía una facilidad impasible para atravesar a la gente. Pero ello no desalentó a los guerreros que luchaban con todo, para intentar proteger lo que tanto trabajo les costo conseguir, y que en ese momento podría o sería destruido.

La batalla fue dura y larga, y ellos iban perdiendo. Había ya varios soldados muertos o moribundos en el piso a causa de las balas y las espadas, los enemigos apenas tenían rasguños, tal parecía que la armadura que llevaban era muy resistente. Todo el piso estaba manchado con la sangre de su gente. Las desafortunadas mujeres estaban siendo tomadas a la fuerza, a algunos niños desafortunados los habían matado. Y en medio de todo el caos estaba ilhuitl petrificado frente al escenario que estaba viendo, cuando reacciono le inundo una gran preocupación; avanzo corriendo entre los cuerpos quedando salpicado de sangre y tierra, le preocupaba su abuelo, presentía que algo malo le pasaría.

Cuando llego a donde se encontraba su abuelo noto que este estaba peleando lo mejor que podía contra otra persona, de cabellos castaños, piel blanca algo bronceada y ojos verdes. Se quedo el pequeño ahí parado lleno de angustia y temor, pues observaba como las habilidades del enemigo estaban resultando mejores que las de su abuelo, y en ese instante de un momento a otro vio como su querido abuelo era atravesado, por el arma del otro. Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, sintió como si le quitasen un pedazo de su ser, y corrió para acercarse a su abuelo y escuchar lo que este tenia que decirle…

-abuelo, abuelito, no, no me dejes- se acerco rápidamente corriendo el pequeño.

-nunca te dejare, siempre estaré aquí- dijo levantando el brazo para apuntar al pecho del pequeño –mientras que nunca me olvides-

-abuelo, no, no te vallas, ¡no me dejes solo!- decía en un tono suplicante el menor con unas cuantas lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos.

-no, llores, n-no llores por mi- dijo mientras se sentaba con mucho trabajo.

-abuelo, guarda energía, todavía puedes…-

-shhhh, mi pequeño niño no tengas miedo- le consoló el mayor mientras le abrazaba y recargaba la cabeza del menor en su hombro.

-abuelito- dijo el menor correspondiendo el abrazo y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

-se valiente mi pequeño, que todavía no ha llegado lo peor, ya le he advertido a tu abuela yatzil-

-pero abuelo Napatecutli, yo, yo los venceré, yo, yo…-

-ya es demasiado tarde mi niño, se fuerte y sigue adelante- dijo algo entre cortado, la voz ya le empezaba a faltar

-abuelo, no, no-

-adiós, mi pequeño niño, se fuerte- dijo para luego hallarse sin vida en el suelo.

Ilhuitl se hinco con algo de temor y al comprobar que el cuerpo se hallaba sin signos de vida, soltó un grito estremecedor que se oyó en toda la ciudad; un grito de dolor, de ira y de tristeza. Se echo a llorar encima del cuerpo de su abuelo, pero su dolor solo aumento al sentir como este se iba desvaneciendo debajo suyo. Cuando el cuerpo de su querido abuelo hubo desaparecido completamente, sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, se giro bruscamente para observar a aquella persona, que lo veía con cara de tristeza y de superioridad. Solo pudo quedársele viendo, para luego sentir como otros dos hombres se lo llevaban, tal parece que había sido una orden de aquel hombre de ojos verdes, para poco después perder la conciencia debido al dolor que inundaba su corazón.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en una habitación de madera, y con una cadena en sus pies, pero con las manos libres. Eso le ponía de lo más nervioso del mundo, en ese momento se sentía solo y abandonado a su suerte, pero en su mente se repetían las palabras de su abuelo. Se espantó cuando oyó la puerta abrirse lentamente, así que se oculto lo más rápido que pudo en una de las esquinas de aquella habitación. Desde ahí observo como aquel hombre de ojos verdes entraba junto con otro, se sintió acorralado y muy asustado.

Escucho a aquellos extraños hablar en un idioma desconocido para el, no era parte de los dialectos que se usaban en su territorio, pero luego noto que el de ojos verde se le quedo mirando seriamente. Esto le asusto demasiado, pero se relajo al ver que volteaba a hablar en su idioma extraño con el que tenía al lado. Así estuvieron los dos discutiendo de quien sabe que cosa, Ilhuitl pudo notar una angustia muy ligera en la cara del de ojos verdes. Después el de ojos verdes se giro y comenzó a hablar con una lengua que el si entendía, la misma con la que platicaba con los demás protegidos de su abuela yatzil…

-este…hola, pequeño, yo soy el gran reino de España- dijo el de ojos verdes, no muy convencido de lo que hacia.

-¡ALEJATE!- le amenazo el pequeño mientras se hacia más para atrás topándose con la pared que tenia a la espalda.

-no tengas miedo no quiero hacerte daño-

-¡MENTIROSO, VI LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI ABUELO!-

-pero…- el español solo pudo quedarse ahí, sabia lo que había echo, no es que hayan sido de su agrado sus acciones.

-¡VETE, DEJANOS EMPAZ! ¡DEJAME A MI Y AMI GENTE EMPAZ!- suplico el pequeño con unas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban salir.

-¡no puedo irme!- reclamo el mayor, se sentía pésimo por haber matado a aquel imperio, así que lo menos que podía hacer era cuidar de su pequeño nieto –dime, ¿Quién te cuidara?-

-nadie… pero se cuidarme solo, que mi apariencia no te engañe-

-eso no esta a discusión pequeñajo, te quedaras con migo, y es el fin de la discusión-dijo España, ya se había cansado de la terquedad de aquel pequeño y no quería enojarse con el, no hasta tenerlo completamente bajo su poder.

-¡VETE, déjame solo!- grito el pequeño, mientras que los dos mayores se iban y lo dejaban solo…

* * *

y ahí esta mi loca historia, espero que les guste jeje, acepto criticas constructivas, criticas, mientras no esten envenenadas ni nada por el estilo :D


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **bueno aquí el segundo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre, siento que México salió muy "perdonador" por así decirlo, pero el ya tiene experiencia de ver a gente desaparecer, pobrecito esta medio traumado. Y esta algo cortito, por falta de inspiración. u.u

**Personajes: **México, Nueva España/ Gabriel ÁngelDaniel Antonio Alejandro Hernández Carriedo. España (bueno ustedes ya saben como se llama el).

**Disclaimer: **hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

Cuando lo dejaron solo, se quedo ahí en el rincón reflexionando acerca de su situación, en como había visto desaparecer a varios, a olmeca, a mixteco, a teotihuacana, y a demás pueblos que habían entrado en guerra o habían sido sometidos por una fuerza mayor; claro que los extrañaba pero desde que olmeca desapareció sabia que nadie era para siempre, pero eran personas que ya conocía. En ese instante la situación era diferente. Eran extraños los que los invadían, sin motivo aparente, para atacarlos, sin rencores antiguos, solo la avaricia de conseguir tierras tan ricas como las suyas y el expandirse, los hizo atacarlos matando a cientos de inocentes. Pero volvió a recordar las palabras de su abuelo "_se fuerte y sigue adelante_" y así lo haría, por su abuelo y por el bien de su pueblo, tendría que ser fuerte al aceptar el cambio que venia venir, trataría o por lo menos intentaría conservar algunas de las costumbres que le habían enseñado, solo tenia ese camino; solo esperaba que casi nadie o por lo menos muy pocos tuviesen que morir, sabia que el pueblo no cedería sin antes luchar, pero ya no quería más muertes en masa, ya no quería oír en su cabeza esos gritos de dolor y angustia. Aunque un rincón de su subconsciente una vocecita le susurraba "rebelión", pero sabía que tenía una gran desventaja, por ello la acallo. Pensó en su odio total hacia el que le dio fin a la vida de su abuelo, pero decidió guardarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, para estar en paz consigo mismo y con el otro. Y así estuvo pensando hasta caer dormido, durmió un largo rato, hasta que sintió que lo movían bruscamente. Así que abrió los ojos quedándose sorprendido al observar al hombre de los ojos verdes…

-oye peque levántate- decía el mayor moviéndolo bruscamente.

-ya voy, este… señor…-

-España- completo el mayor.

-si, señor España-

- ten come- dijo extendiéndole una bandeja con comida.

-¡gracias!-

Y así pasaron un rato, con España observando con curiosidad al pequeño.

-oye peque…

-¿mande?

-perdona mi descortesía pero hace rato no te pregunte algo importante para mi…

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te llamabas pequeño?

-¿llamabas?-dijo sin comprenderlo muy bien-este yo soy México, ¿y tu?

-ya te dije España…

-no si eso ya lo se, me refería al "otro"

-amm… eso, yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo un gusto en conocerte este…

-me llamo Ilhuitl

-¡Qué nombre tan raro tienes!, o tenias- susurro lo ultimo.

- no es cierto

- espera me acabo de acordar de algo…

-¿eh? ¿Que?

-mis superiores han decidido bautizar, en este casó re bautizar estas tierras…

-¡QUE!

-si, ahora eres _nueva yo_, es decir _nueva España_.

-pero…

- y desde ahora te llamas Gabriel Ángel Daniel Antonio Alejandro Hernández Carriedo.

-¡QUE! Ese nombre esta muy largo…

-jeje lo siento pero ahora así están las cosas, a si, también vas a tener que aprender a hablar español y modificar tu religión, y demás cosas…

-eres un aprovechado- protesto entre dientes

-lo siento, disfruta tu comida

-no, espera un momento, antes de irte prométeme algo…

-¿eh? ¿Que?

-aunque sea una promesa falsa… prométeme que trataras de no matar a muchos de los míos, por favor- dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

-esta bien, pero ya no llores

-gracias- dijo secándose unas cuantas lagrimas que se le habían escapado.

España estaba ya apunto de salir cuando sintió que unas pequeñas manos le jalaban la manga de su camisa, cuando volteo vio a el pequeño Nueva España algo sonrojado y este le dijo…

-lamento, lo de hace rato, no es que te odie, bueno si un poco, pero mi abuelo me enseño que a los mayores se les tiene que respetar, así que, perdón-

El mayor acepto la disculpa algo incomodo, sabia que ese pequeño tenia razones de sobra para odiarle con todo su ser, pero aun así le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, se fue para dejar al pequeño Nueva España solo.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **tercer capi, espero que les guste… según mi lindísima Profa. de historia y los libros de historia en si (XD) la conquista de los Mayas fue diez años después de la caída de Tenochtitlan.

**Personajes: **México, Nueva España/ Gabriel ÁngelDaniel Antonio Alejandro Hernández Carriedo.) Imperio maya/yatzil (cosa amada); España (bueno ya se saben su otro nombre). Belice, Guatemala y honduras (no les puse nombre, imagínenselos como quieran, pero por favor no me maten D: )

**Disclaimer: **hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

Ya habían pasado diez años desde la muerte de su abuelo, estaba aprendiendo a hablar español, el cambio de religión lo impacto mucho y también el echo de no poder hacer los rituales sagrados. Seguía su vida lo más normal que podía, pero cuando se entero que tropas españolas habían llegado a los territorios de su querida abuela yatzil. Temía por ella así que rápidamente el pequeño inicio un viaje apresurado hacia esas tierras, también temía por los otros tres niños que estaban al cuidado de esta, sus "primos" por así decirlo honduras, Guatemala y Belice. Se apresuro lo más que pudo para llegar y avisarle a su abuela que España era peligroso, que se ocultara.

Su viaje era demasiado largo, cuando por fin llego fue justamente un día antes que las tropas de España. Cuando estuvo cerca de la ciudad, supuso que la nueva vestimenta que llevaba podría asustar a la gente, así que se puso la ropa que hacia ya tanto no usaba, podría decirse que hasta la extrañaba; entro a la ciudad para contarle la nueva a su abuela. La divisó recostada en un árbol con los tres pequeños jugando alrededor de ella y se echo a correr hacia ella. Esta al verlo tan agitado se preocupo y se levanto de inmediato para darle alcance y preguntarle que pasaba; siendo seguida por los otros tres pequeños. Cuando por fin los cinco estuvieron cerca la recién nombrada Nueva España empezó a hablar un poco agitado…

-abuelita yatzil… corre, huye, escóndete… por lo que más quieras-suplico hasta el punto de casi soltarse a llorar.

-espera… ¿que te pasa, que sucede?

-las tropas españolas… están en camino- dijo casi perdiendo el aliento

-abuelita ¿Qué son tropas españolas?- pregunto el pequeño Belice.

-son, un ejercito fuerte de gente blanca- respondió la recién nombrada Nueva España

-¿gente blanca?

-si, yo les cuento.

Y así paso un pequeño rato en el que la entonces recién nombrada Nueva España les explicaba tanto a sus primos y a su abuela lo que esa gente había hecho, claro omitiendo detalles feos por la presencia de sus primos un poco más pequeños que el. También aprovecho para avisarles que se escondieran, que no se dejaran atrapar. Su abuela yatzil le dijo que al día siguiente partirían a los escondites en la selva. Acepto quedarse con ellos, para asegurarse que todos se fuesen a salvo.

* * *

Al día siguiente como su abuela prometió, todos los pobladores se alistaban para dejar la ciudad, yatzil dejo a los tres pequeños que tenía a cargo jugando en una de las praderas alejadas, para ir por ellos después y que no se preocupasen tanto. El pequeño nueva España decidió ayudar a su abuela yatzil, iba de un lado a otro cargando algunas cosas que necesitarían, además de algunos códices. Pero se asusto demasiado cuando escucho pasos de gente que usaba calzado, sabia que las tropas españolas se hallaban cerca, pero cuando corrió al centro de la ciudad, no pensó que estuviesen tan cerca. Pudo observar como la gente corría a esconderse en la selva un tanto despavorida, las tropas españolas estaban cerca. Se podía saber por el ruido inmenso que hacían al intentar atravesar la inmensa y espesa selva. Fue rápidamente donde su abuela, tenia un poco de miedo. Para su infortunio diviso a lo lejos a España que al parecer se había separado de los demás estaba ahí frente a su querida abuela, al perecer esta se hallaba en forma defensiva, parecía que estaban luchando, no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta desde la lejanía en la que se encontraba. Se fue acercando rápida pero sigilosamente hasta quedar a cinco metros de ellos, pudo observar como discutían de algo como _vete de mis tierras_ y cosas por el estilo, se asusto demasiado cuando vio como con un movimiento rápido de manos por parte del español desenvaino su espada e hirió en un costado a yatzil, esta calló al suelo por el dolor punzante de la herida. Temió por que le pasara lo mismo que su abuelo, pero ella al parecer estaba bien, solo que se encontraba débil. Dos hombres fuertes y agiles llegaron, para llevársela de ahí. Pero yatzil ya había visto que México como ella recordaba que se llamaba estaba observándolos con un poco de miedo, así que grito al aire para parecer que no se dirigía a nadie _"cielo llévate observa a las tres hojas de mi árbol amado"_ una metáfora indicándole al que antes se llamaba Ilhuitl avisase a los pequeños de lo sucedido y que les dijera que les estaría esperando en la selva. El pequeño Nueva España entendió la indirecta y fue a buscar a sus primitos, les informo aquello y estos desaparecieron en la espesura de la selva.

Cuando se hubiese asegurado de aquello decidió emprender su marcha de regreso, tenia que llegar antes que España, por lo que corrió como loco, no sin antes cambiarse de ropa para no levantar sospechas que hubiesen sido bien argumentadas. Dos días pasaron desde que el al fin había logrado regresar, dos días pasaron en lo que España regreso, y cuando este estuvo ahí presente el pequeño Nueva España le reclamo…

-oye tu- reclamo el menor en un tono un poco enfurruñado

-¿Qué te pasa nueva España? ¡por que me hablas así!

-no, te hagas el inocente…

-no entiendo de que hablas.

-¡deja a mi abuelita en paz!

-¿tu abuelita?

-si MI abuelita, ella con la que te enfrentaste hace dos días.

-¡como sabes eso!

-tengo mis contactos, pero ¡por favor no le hagas daño!- dijo dejando un lapso para pensar lo que había dicho, para luego susurrar algo por lo bajo –no mucho

El pequeño tenía miedo, miedo de lo que España seria capaz. Pero solo espero que sus primitos no vieran escenas tan feas.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **bueno aquí el cuarto capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre, ese Inglaterra invadiéndonos y causando miedo en la gente :I.

**Personajes: **México, Nueva España/ Gabriel ÁngelDaniel Antonio Alejandro Hernández Carriedo.) Inglaterra (ustedes ya saben su nombre :D)

**Disclaimer: **hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que el Imperio Maya o mejor dicho su querida abuela había caído. Ya sabía hablar español fluido aunque todavía había veces en las que se le trababa la lengua. España se había ido a acompañar demás expediciones y visitar su casa en el otro continente, y el se había quedado ahí trabajando, esperándolo. Sentía a veces tanto rencor, a su gente la trataban como a animales, los usaban para trabajar en las minas y demás trabajos humillantes. Odiaba el modo en como la gente que venia de Europa solía ver a los morenitos con algo de desprecio, incluso a los de ellos que nacían en sus tierras. Seguía recordando la visión de su abuelo en sueños, pero para no sentirse tan solo, se había guardado todo el odio que tenía hacia España, y de vez en cuando se le escapaba un "papa", aunque casi siempre le decía "jefe".

Pero en esos momentos se encontraba ocupado, algunas de sus costas fueron tomadas por piratas, de esos que le vienen quitando todo a la gente y toman el control de los puertos. España ya le había contado más de una vez que los piratas lo asaltaban cuando estaba en altamar visitando a las demás colonias, y que algunas veces la mayoría de ellos eran ingleses. Los pobladores de sus costas le contaban que algunos podían a llegar a ser muy despiadados, pero el no se rendiría, defendería sus tierras. Así que cuando amanecía se fue rumbo a una de sus playas, para llevar acabo la defensa de esta.

Cuando llego observo un gran barco a lo lejos, que traía puesta la clásica bandera pirata de una calavera cruzada por dos huesos, ya sabia lo que se venia. Cuando el barco estuvo cerca pudo observar al que era el capitán, con un gran sombrero y unas enormes cejas, se veía como si estuviese dispuesto a pelear con quien fuese…

-¡oye tu! ¡El de cejas de azotador!- grito Nueva España para captar la atención del capitán de aquel barco.

-¿eh? I don´t understand you!-

-dije ¡oye tu el de cejas de azotador!- volvió a repetir pero en el lenguaje de las naciones, sabia que era Inglaterra ya algunas veces lo había visto cuando iba a visitar a su vecino del norte.

-¡que me has dicho pequeño!- exclamo mientras bajaba de un salto de la embarcación muy enojado.

-lo que has oído, ¡señor cejas de azotador!

-en primera ¿quien eres tu?

-¿no sabe quien soy? sir England- respondió burlón, había aprendido a imitar el acento ingles, gracias a que había jugado contadas veces con las trece colonias inglesas.

-¡no, no tengo la mas mínima idea!- aclamo encolerizado

-que lastima, las trece colonias y mi hermano España, me ha hablado mucho de usted- respondió aparentando un poco de decepción.

-hermano España… espera, ¡no me digas que tu eres…

-Nueva España a su servicio señor Inglaterra

-bueno, no me importa quien seas, nadie, te digo NADIE se burla de mis cejas y se sale con la suya…

-perdóneme señor Inglaterra, era la única forma de llamar su atención- le respondió algo socarrón el muchacho

-entonces, dime ¿que quieres?- dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué, que quiero?, usted dice ¿Qué, que quiero?, ¿que no acaso es eso obvio?

-¿Qué pequeño?, habla ya que no tengo tu tiempo…

- ¡QUIERO QUE DEJES MIS COSTAS ENPAZ!

-¿yo?

-noo mi tía Lupita, ¡OBVIÓ QUE TU!

-¡no quiero!

-¡mira, que yo quise arreglar esto por las buenas!

-ja, ¿tu que me puedes hacer pequeño?- dijo para después reírse a carcajadas.

Pero el mayor no se dio cuenta de que el pequeño se ponía a la defensiva, dispuesto a atacarlo con un machete que solo sabrá dios de donde lo sacó.

-¡en guardia, señor cejas de azotador!- le amenazo, para sacarlo de sus risas.

-¿eh? ¿Qué? De donde has sacado eso

-a usted que le importa

-¡niño insolente!

-venga vamos, que tu no quisiste arreglarlo por las buenas

Y así se fueron dando varias batallas a lo largo de la colonia, debido a que los piratas no dejaban en paz las costas del pobre de Nueva España. Aunque España le

reclamara a Inglaterra, este negaba todo o decía que los piratas también le causaban problemas a el, pero Nueva España sabia la verdad.

* * *

jeje, bueno paso a corregir mi horror XD, por si no se dieron cuenta la mensa de mi escribió once en vez de trece colonias DX espero que no me pegen muy fuerte ;.;


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **bueno aquí el quinto capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre, España es un necio aveces.

**Personajes: **México, Nueva España/ Gabriel ÁngelDaniel Antonio Alejandro Hernández Carriedo. España (ustedes se saben el otro XD)

**Disclaimer: **hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

Hacia mucho que aquel muchacho que rozaba los quince años de apariencia se reunía con los insurgentes en la casa de doña Josefa, muchas veces España estuvo a punto de atraparlo, pero el supo como evadirlo. Ahí los mayores criollos discutían de las desigualdades sociales entre los europeos y los demás, estaban planeando declarar a el virreinato de Nueva España como independiente, así como ya su vecino del norte se había declarado hacia ya más de treinta años. Era cierto que ya algunos movimientos que tenían el mismo fin habían fracasado pero Gabriel presentía que este seria la excepción. Pero sus planes se fueron para abajo cuando la guardia española los descubrió. Habían encerrado a doña Josefa en su casa para que no diera aviso a los demás insurgentes, pero esta era muy astuta y pudo mandar a uno de sus sirvientes para que le avisase al cura Hidalgo de que habían sido descubiertos.

Este después de meditarlo un poco decidió adelantar la fecha, fue a la iglesia y empezó a tocar las campanas para invocar a la población. Tomo un estandarte de la virgen de Guadalupe y se dirigió al balcón, desde ahí convoco a todos a levantarse en armas por la libertad de su patria. Así inicio la ardua lucha por la independencia de un país, por la independencia de la Nueva España. Muchas fueron las perdidas humanas, muchas fueron las victorias y también las derrotas en el campo de batalla. Pero Gabriel sabía que todo aquello era necesario, que si quería la libertad para su pueblo y para el tendría que haber sacrificios.

Y así pasaron casi once años de ardua lucha entre el pueblo y la armada española, hasta que por fin se acercaba la batalla final. Gabriel iba junto con las demás tropas insurgentes a encarar a una de las últimas tropas de españoles, sentía que se encontraría ahí a alguien que no veía desde todo aquello había empezado, vería a su "jefe" antes de separarse por completo de el. Cuando la lucha entre ambos bandos estaba a punto de comenzar, pudo verlo, pudo ver a Antonio con su traje de soldado. Pero en el momento en que lo vio vestido así, pudo recordar algo que había querido olvidar, algo que había enterrado en sus recuerdos; pudo recordar aquella escena donde se observaba como Antonio atravesaba a su querido y difunto abuelo con una espada; también se sintió igual que al enterarse de que los guerreros de España habían llegado a donde reinaba su abuela, pudo recordar como había corrido para avisarle a su abuela, recordó que había llegado básicamente para ver a su querida abuela herida por la misma espada que había matado a su abuelo, llena de sangre, aguantando el dolor y también recordó los ojos llenos de horror de sus primos, casi hermanos. Todos esos recuerdos lo llenaron de odio, odio guardado y fundamentado por aquel hombre, odio casi puro. Por que su lado bueno de la conciencia también le recordaban que aquel hombre había echo algunas cosas buenas por el.

Sintió como la sangre le hervía y como su mirada se volvía obscura, fría denotando aquel odio que sentía. Por fin la hora del enfrentamiento llego, España y la que pronto sería la excolonia Española se enfrentarían, instintivamente ambos se buscaron para luchar entre si. Y así dio comienzo la ardua batalla que se llevaría acabo. España peleaba con su espada ágilmente, mientras que México iba armado igual que muchos de los soldados insurgentes que se encontraban ahí, con un machete; pero aun así se podía notar su habilidad en la batalla…

-¡maldito gachupin, ya déjame libre quieres!

-¡nunca pequeñajo!

-¡déjame libre imbécil!, ¿que no ves que esto ya lleva casi once años?, ¡acaso estas tan ciego para quererme negar mi libertad! ¿Acaso eres como tus gobernantes que solo quieren sacar provecho de MIS tierras?, yo creí en ti pero ahora veo que eres igual a ellos, veo que eres arrogante ¡igual que todos esos españoles que nos ven con desprecio y se aprovechan de los míos!- reclamo mientras atacaba y se defendía de los ataques del otro.

-¡no me hables así renacuajo! ¡Yo derrote a tus abuelos, puedo hacer lo mismo contigo!- respondió el otro claramente segado por la ira sin saber que decía.

-¿Qué acaso crees que no se eso? Pues fíjate que lo he tenido en mente los últimos años, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que ¡si no me has podido derrotar o mantener al margen en estos años, es por que esta vez será diferente! Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-¡cállate, no quiero oír esas palabras de ti Nueva España!

-pareces mas necio que una mula, por cierto ese ya nunca más será mi nombre entendiste -lo acorrala contra un árbol- cuando por fin todo esto acabe me pondré México, si, ¿recuerdas que ese era en un principio mi nombre? Nunca me preguntaste por que me llamaba así, ese nombre me lo dio mi querido abuelo por que creía en mí, y lo volveré a usar en su honor, ¡cueste, lo que cueste!

-¡suenas bastante seguro de lo que haces pequeñajo!

-¡no es que este seguro, es que ya casi va a terminar! Y por como van las cosas –voltea a observar que estaban casi igualadas las fuerzas en batalla- yo puedo asegurarte…, no es mas VOY a ganar

-como digas, eso solo será en tus sueños

-ha, eso crees

El resto de la pelea fue silenciosa, Gabriel había logrado lastimar a Antonio en la espalda, pero al mismo tiempo este lo hirió en un lado de la pierna. La batalla culmino con los insurgentes ganando.

* * *

Tiempo después, llego el que sería el nuevo virrey de Nueva España, pero este acepta firmar el acta de la independencia de México, el 20 de septiembre de 1821. Siendo así que Gabriel tenia razón, era libre; pero tenia que restablecerse, la guerra de independencia había dejado algunos estragos. Gabriel se sintió orgulloso de por fin después de 3 siglos de estar bajo el yugo de aquel español, era libre; podía usar el nombre que le dejo su abuelo.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: **bueno aquí el sexto capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Problemas, problemas everywhere. un poco del imperio mexicano y la anexion de chiapas a México :'D

**Personajes: **México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo. Honduras, Guatemala, Belice, el salvador, costa rica, Nicaragua y Chiapas (no les puse nombre, imagínenselos como quieran, pero por favor no me maten D:)

**Disclaimer: **hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

Hacia pocos años que México se había declarado independiente, pero ahora había luchas internas para saber como seria la forma de gobierno. Cuando se declaro que seria un imperio, y que este abarcaría los territorios de la antigua Nueva España y la capitanía general de Guatemala, México tubo al principio el presentimiento de que eso no iba a funcionar, los que estaban a favor de una república eran muchos, pero discutir en ese momento con el que seria el emperador seria una lata, por ende callo.

Gabriel fue el más feliz del mundo, sus primos/hermanos que conformaban la capitanía general de Guatemala, se irían a vivir un tiempo con el. Eso lo hacia tan feliz, su casa se tuvo que ampliar para que cada uno de las siete representaciones tuviera un cuarto…

-…y bien hermanitos, primos o lo que sean míos. Aquí están sus habitaciones, espero que les gusten, tomen la que más les agrade- anuncio, abriendo la puerta de la casa para dejar pasar a las otras representaciones.

-¡viva, nos quedaremos con nuestro hermanito México!- entro corriendo un niño de alrededor diez años al lugar, se trataba de la representación de Chiapas.

-¡Chiapas, no corras! ¡Te vas a caer!

-tranquila guate, andas de histérica

-¡mira Belice tu, ni me reclames!

-¡Guatemala, Belice no se peleen!- quiso intervenir honduras

-déjalo honduras, no tiene caso

-¡sabes que!, tienes razón el salvador, son un caso perdido.- repuso honduras

-¡yo pido una de las habitaciones de arriba!- grito a todo pulmón costa rica

-si te oigo, ¡me vas a dejar sorda si sigues gritando!

-ay, lo siento Nicaragua. Te juro que fue sin querer

-si, si lo que digas, ahora apúrate.

El gusto de tener con quien compartir su casa no le duro mucho, ya que su presentimiento fue una cruda realidad. El nombrado nuevo emperador tenia que afrontar dos cosas importantes: restablecer la economía y los estragos que había dejado la lucha de once años por la independencia, sumándole que los movimientos republicanos cobraban fuerza.

* * *

Y aunque se quiso defender, el ejército del emperador calló. Venciendo los republicanos. Gabriel se sintió triste un pequeño rato, sus primos/hermanos lo iban a dejar para formar las provincias unidas de Centroamérica…

-¿enserio se tienen que ir?-pregunto en un tono melancólico.

-si, lo siento.

-adiós México.-dijo Guatemala para que luego todos se dieran la vuelta y emprendieran su camino.

-Adiós, ¡váyanse por la sombrita!- dijo mirando como se alejaban, alzando su brazo hacia el cielo en señal de despedida. Pero de un momento a otro pudo divisar que el pequeño Chiapas se había dado la vuelta y ahora corría a toda velocidad hacia el.

-¡Chiapas!-aclamo mientras lo detenía de su carrera alzándolo en brazos.

-hermanito México

-¿Qué pasó, por que te regresas?

-yo quiero quedarme contigo- respondió el menor al borde de las lagrimas

-e…esta bien, ¡pero no llores Chiapas!

-de acuerdo- dijo el menor recargándose en el hombro del otro para aplacar su llanto de felicidad.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: **bueno aquí el séptimo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Podría decirse que tiene MUCHOS problemas familiares :I

**Personajes: **México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo. Estados Unidos (ya saben su otro nombre :D) Estados: Zacatecas, Coahuila, Texas, Nuevo León, Tamaulipas y tabasco (solo tienen edad y sexo, se los pueden imaginar como más les agraden. Pero no me maten, ni martiricen D:)

**Disclaimer: **hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

Después de una pequeña lucha se decidió que México seria una república federal, con división de poderes los cuales residirían en la ciudad de México, siendo así que el primer presidente fue Guadalupe Victoria. Cuando su periodo que fue de cuatro años acabo, fue electo Santa Anna. Pero otra vez los problemas no tardaron en venir, al intentar que los poderes fueran centralistas Zacatecas se enojo declarando su independencia de México. México no quería que se fuese…

-vamos Zacatecas, no seas así

-nada México, tu manera de gobierno no me convence mucho- le respondió un pequeño de once años.

- por favor, dame una oportunidad, porfa, porfa, porfa

-no

-porfa

-no, ni aunque hagas tu cara de perro abandonado.

-porfaaaa

* * *

La rebelión en Zacatecas fue brutalmente reprimida por el general Cos, evitando así que lograra su independencia. Pero por otro lado Texas y Coahuila también se sintieron enojados, sumándole que México no les ponía mucha atención…

-Coahuilaa, no sabes como me enoja que nuestro hermano México les ponga más atención a los del centro- se quejo una niña de doce años.

-Texas, si a mi también, pero ¿que podemos hacer?- le respondió un niño de once años.

-¡ya se!

-vaya por fin tienes una idea- comento el otro recibiendo un zape.

-¡vamos a hacerle como Zacatecas!

-¡eso dolió, sabes!, Y a que te refieres con ¿"lo que hizo Zacatecas"?

-pues, ya sabes. Hay que decláranos independientes.

-¡estas loca!, ese tipo güero te puede hacer parte de su territorio.

-¡hay no seas exagerado! Que tenga a algunos pobladores de otro país, no es para ponerse de paranoicos.

-esta bien.

-¿entonces me ayudaras?

-pues, ya que.

Coahuila arrastro a los pequeños Nuevo León y Tamaulipas, auto proclamándose como la "republica de río grande". México estaba que no se lo creía muchos de sus hermanitos estaban de rebeldes con el, se sentía melancólico y triste.

* * *

Cinco años después de que la "republica de río grande" se auto proclamara independiente otros también se proclamaban independientes…

-Yucatán, ¿estas, seguro de esto?- pregunto una pequeña de nueve años.

-si, Quintana Roo, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?- respondió un poco hastiado un niño de once años.

-Yucatán, ¿Por qué hacemos esto? Hermanito México es bueno- pregunto otra pequeña de ocho años.

-¡por su centralismo, Campeche, por eso!- respondió un poco enojado el otro. Era como la milésima vez que esas dos le preguntaban lo mismo.

Yucatán siempre había estado a cargo de Chiapas y Quintana Roo, pero abecés no las soportaba.

* * *

Pero en ese mismo año lo que le preocupo a Coahuila se hizo realidad, pues Texas al ser más terca que una mula pudo conseguir su independencia, pero ni siquiera había durado un año cuando fue anexada a Estados Unidos.

-maldito idiota, ¡deja que Texas sea independiente!

-lo siento México ella quiso venir con migo, nahaha, the Hero is best. Nahahahaha

- ¡cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

-Nahahahaha.

-lo siento hermanito México- hablo Texas que estaba unos cuantos pasos detrás del estadounidense.

-¡eso ya no importa! Pero ¿Por qué le diste los lentes que te regale?- reclamo en un tono de voz dolido y entrecortado.

-¡lo siento!- grito la más pequeña ahí presente, con unas cuantas lagrimas asomándose de sus ojos.

* * *

Un año más tarde tabasco también se declaro independiente como protesta por el centralismo, reincorporándose un año después…

-Tabasco, Gracias, por darme otra oportunidad- Exclamo México abrazando alegremente a Tabasco.

-si, si. Déjame que me ahogas- le reclamo una niña de ocho años mientras se ponía azul a causa del abrazo.

-ah, lo siento. Jeje soy un despistado.

-si, lo que digas- dijo la menor intentando recuperar el aire.

-enserio, gracias- le dijo el mayor en un tono serio, poniéndose a su altura.

-s...Si hermanito México- aclamo feliz, y un poco avergonzada la menor abrazando por el cuello al más grande.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: **bueno aquí el octavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Bre la familia sufre, y mucho.

**Personajes: **México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo. Estados Unidos (ya saben su otro nombre :D) Estados: California, Nuevo México, Nevada, Utah y Arizona (solo tienen edad y sexo, se los pueden imaginar como más les agraden. Pero no me maten, ni martiricen D:)

**Disclaimer: **hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

Ese pinche estadounidense, le viene a invadir la capital y ¿para que?, para conseguir más territorio. Eso lo ponía bien cabreado, más que el bueno de Irlanda, más bien los irlandeses que andaban por ahí, se pasaron de su lado, pero aun así fueron derrotados*. Y luego que los soldados estadounidenses llegan a un colegio militar y lo atacan, ¿acaso están locos? Sentía que la sangre le hervía, su enojo era tal que sin querer había roto la mesa en la que estaban discutiendo los tratados de un puñetazo. Decidió salir de ahí para recuperar la compostura y evitar matar a alguien, no le importo que el jefe de estados unidos se le quedara viendo un poco indignado y el suyo propio un poco confundido pero medio comprendiendo la situación.

Para su mala suerte el idiota estadounidense, había decidido seguirle. Como quería voltearse y darle un puñetazo de lleno en la cara, paro para mantener un poco su compostura decidió seguir caminando, sin ver hacia atrás, esperando que el idiota ese se perdiese entre los pasillos y lo dejase solo. Pero la suerte claramente había decidido abandonarlo ese día pues el idiota aquel se encontraba pisándole los talones, decidió salir a la calle para ver si lo perdía entre la cantidad de gente que se encontraba afuera y de paso irse un rato al campo, a darse un respiro, a intentar evitar que perdiese la cordura. Pero al parecer el otro no entendía la tremenda indirecta de que quería estar solo pues lo seguía siguiendo, hasta que por fin México desisto, de todos modos ya había llegado a donde quería ir.

Había llegado a un terreno con maíz sembrado, girasoles de un lado y un pequeño claro con pasto un poco alto y un gran árbol de manzanas en medio de aquel; un lugar aparentemente pacifico. El mexicano se dirigió directamente debajo del árbol y se sentó en la sombra que este brindaba, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, intentando mantener la poca calma que aun conservaba. El rubio que lo seguía se sentó frente a el, ¿Qué acaso no comprendía que lo que menos quería en ese momento era ver su cara?, pero no, el rubio idiota quería empezar una conversación, aparentemente convencido de que eso ayudaría a calmar al otro…

-oye…México oye…- insistía el rubio mientras movía quedamente el hombro del otro.

-¿que carajos quieres?- respondió eufórico el otro, todavía no lograba calmarse del todo.

-i want…que me digas ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿enserio? ¿Eres o te haces?- respondió algo sínico el moreno.

-what?... tell me please

-¿Qué me pasa de que o que?

-about…De lo de hace rato, ¿Por qué estas tan enojado con migo?

-¡enserio que eres un idiota!

-why?

-¿Por qué haces esas preguntas tan estúpidas?

-because… the hero is worried about you

-ok, quieres saber por que ¿no?- le respondió harto de aquella conversación.

-yes

-por que el señor gringo, vino a invadirme, y sabes ¿Por qué? ¡Por que el idiota quería más territorio!-respondió lo más controlado que pudo mantenerse.

-and… who is that man?

-ahora si te la ganaste- aclaro el moreno saltando sobre el otro para atinarle unos cuantos puñetazos. Puede que se viera un poco débil, pero cuando se enojaba era una fiera.

-wait… Mexico wait a moment please!

-¡eres un tarado a más no poder!- grito el moreno, un poco más calmado después de sacar un poco de su furia, sentándose en el piso aun lado del tirado estadounidense.

-no es enserio ¿Por qué estas tan enojado con migo?- pregunto el rubio desde el piso.

-te responderé con otra pregunta… ¿te gusta separar familias?

-no, the hero don´t do that

-¿entonces?

-¿entonces que?

-¡por que me quieres quitar a mis hermanitos! ¡Así como le hiciste con Texas!

-eh… no, wait I don't want that

-¡pues eso es lo que estas haciendo!-grito lo ultimo descargando un puñetazo en contra del árbol que estaba a su lado, haciéndolo temblar. Decidió irse de ahí, su cometido de lograr calmarse por lo menos un poco estaba echo; aparte tenía que ir a rendir cuentas con su jefe. Dejó al rubio sentado en el piso inmerso en sus pensamientos.

* * *

El triste día de despedirse de sus pequeños hermanitos, esperaba que el gringo no fuese un mal ejemplo para ellos, aun después de discutirlo más de mil veces con su jefe, ya nada se podía hacer el tratado ya estaba firmado***…

-adiós hermanito México- canturreo tristemente un grupo de cinco niños, tres mujeres y dos hombres. Uno de trece, una de doce, dos de once y uno de diez.

-adiós, peques, me saludan a Texas- respondió el moreno un poco gacho.

-hermanito México…

-¿si? Nevada

-ten- dijo el pequeño extendiéndole cinco sobres.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto un poco melancólico.

-¡son cartas y dibujos que hicimos para que nos recuerdes!- respondieron los cinco al mismo tiempo.

-¡gracias!- respondió con la mirada en el piso, con el cabello tapándole los otros y susurro –yo nunca los olvidaría…-

-hermanito México…

-¿Qué quieres california?

-ten- respondió la aludida entregándole otros dos sobres un poco más grandes que los anteriores.

-¿para las bajas californias?- pregunto el moreno, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-si, las voy a extrañar mucho, a mis dos hermanitos menores- respondió un poco melancólica la pequeña.

-no te preocupes nena, yo se las doy- la tranquilizo poniendo una sonrisa fingida, pero que irradiaba tranquilidad.

-váyanse ya- dijo el moreno observando tristemente la hora en su reloj de muñeca –no quiero que el gringo idiota les valla a regañar-

-si, hermanito México- respondieron los cinco abalanzándose en contra de el, casi tirándolo al piso. Soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas antes del adiós definitivo.

* * *

*tropa de san patricio. non

**Chapultepec, para los que no entendieron mi indirecta ^.^

***tratado de Guadalupe-victoria


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: **bueno aquí el noveno capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Traumas con los franceses XD.

**Personajes: **México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo. Francia (ya saben su otro nombre :D). España (también sabn su nombre). Inglaterra(de este también se lo saben XD)

**Disclaimer: **hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

Algunos disturbios habían pasado en los últimos años, pero ahora México estaba feliz, Benito había tomado la presidencia. Bueno feliz a medias, los conservadores y rebeldes seguían haciendo de las suyas y el como buena nación tenia unas horribles jaquecas. Estaba entre feliz y preocupado cuando Benito declaro la cancelación de la deuda extranjera, y es que ¡más de la mitad del ingreso nacional iba a esta!, y así como querían que se recuperara de los disturbios sufridos recientemente; a parte estaba nervioso por que unos barcos ingleses, españoles y franceses fueron a anclar en su puerto.

México fue enviado junto con el secretario de relaciones exteriores pues al parecer las representaciones de las naciones habían abordado los barcos y ahora se encontraban en sus costas. Cuando llego se sintió un poco incomodo al ver a España, entraron a un sitio a negociar el asunto diplomáticamente antes de que hubiera conflictos armados, después de interminables horas, salieron de ahí con un pacto firmado con ingleses y españoles de que "el gobierno se comprometía a pagar" o algo así. Logrando así que España e Inglaterra se retirasen, no sin antes una despedida por parte del mexicano…

-¡adiós! ¡Gracias por todo!- exclamo México avergonzado y un poco penoso.

-no hay de que peque- respondió alegre el español recibiendo un fuerte abrazo por parte del moreno.

-¡sabia que entenderías!- dijo estrujándolo más fuerte entre sus brazos, para enseguida deshacer el abrazo.

-y tu- aclamo apenado el moreno.

-what?...- no pudo terminar ya que el otro lo estaba abrazando fuertemente.

-para ser un pirata no eres tan malo… creo- dijo separándose del otro y encaminándolos hacia sus barcos.

* * *

Bien ahora tenia a un francés algo pervertido en sus costas (pensaba el) con intensiones de atacarlo ¡genial! La diplomacia no había funcionado con el, y ahora sus tropas avanzaban, pánico nacional, el ejercito empezó a juntarse y a reclutar gente, aunque todavía diferencias ya que unas tropas eran conservadoras y otras liberales, por ello no todos querían cooperar.

Llego el momento de la batalla, México se encontraba en la fortaleza en puebla con escopeta en mano y un machete en su cintilla, igual que muchos "soldados" de por ahí. Estaba repasando mentalmente lo que haría en el campo de batalla, si estaba el francés ese lo llevaría a parte y pelearía con el codo a codo por así decirlo y si no lo veía seguiría al resto de sus tropas. Cuando fue al campo de batalla ahí lo vio y ataco su plan, llevarlo aparte, exigirle razones y pelear algo iguales entre ellos.

Así que cuando percibió que el rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia lo empezó a alejar de los demás hasta que llegaron a otro claro entre hierba alta y seca. Como le tenía algo de ventaja al francés le dio tiempo para esconderse en la maleza…

-mexique ¿donde estas?- preguntó el rubio al alcanzar el claro.

-en ningún lugar y al mismo tiempo en todas partes- respondió con sorna el muchacho.

-mon ami, sal no seas cobarde, ¿acaso tienes miedo?- gran error por parte del francés pues ese comentario no hizo más que enfurecer al mexicano.

-¡el que tiene miedo serás tu!- exclamo saliendo de entre la maleza asustando un poco al europeo.

-mon ami, no espantes así

-ves te dije que tu tendrías miedo

-honhonhon no lo creo- reprocho el otro con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, pues se dio cuenta del buen cuerpo que se cargaba el mexicano, no muy esbelto con unos enormes ojos chocolates rojizos, su cabello chocolate obscuro que contrastaba bastante bien con su piel algo acanelada. Sin mencionar que ya le había echado ojo a la retaguardia del moreno.

-¡quita esa mirada pervertida de tu rostro!- exclamo un poco sonrojado el moreno, esa mirada que le dedicaba el otro le helaba la sangre y hacia que le dieran escalofríos.

-pero no seas así mon chéri, el hermano Francia te cuidara muy bien- dijo el rubio acercándose peligrosamente al moreno, quien del terror solo pudo reaccionar golpeándolo con todo lo que podía, incluso llego a darle unas cuantas mordidas y arañazos.

Pero ese fue la primera lucha de muchas más, a lo cual el pobre de México fue adquiriendo una fobia hacia el francés. Pero las tropas francesas siguieron avanzando…

* * *

Si alguien se pregunta a que me refiero con fobia al francés, el pobre de (mi) México le toma pavor y cada vez que lo ve no importa si no tiene malas intenciones va y le arroja todo lo que tenga cerca y si no tiene nada cerca le da de golpes y zapes, hasta que se calma un poco.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: **bueno aquí el decimo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Más traumas con los franceses y demás países XD.

**Personajes: **México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo. Francia, España, Inglaterra, Alemania, Japón (de ellos ya se sabn sus otros nombres XD). Estados: Hidalgo (solo tiene sexo y edad, imagínenselo como quieran pero no me peguen ;.;)

**Disclaimer: **hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

¡Bien eso si ya era el colmo! El francés pervertido ese, había tomado su capital y había estado en San Luis Potosí, y en el paso del norte por que ahí se había trasladado el gobierno. Fue a la capital por que Francia insistía en presentarle su nuevo "gobernante", la verdad es que México no se hacia de la idea de que ese austriaco lo gobernase. Bueno no es que Austria le haya caído mal, aunque ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de conocerlo porque solo fue a dejar al "emperador" ese y se fue. El punto es que ni México ni su gente que no fuese de la iglesia, aceptarían el gobierno impuesto por el francés. Así que México fue a intentar de hablar con Francia… o algo así…

-te lo advierto maldito francés, te acercas a esa línea que dibuje en el piso y te parto todo lo que se llama cara- exclamo nervioso pero determinado el moreno señalando una circulo trazado con gis en el piso de diez metros de diámetro.

-mon cheri mexique, no seas exagerado- reclamo el francés pisando la línea, pero retrocedió inmediatamente al ver como el mexicano sacaba un machete de sabrá solo dios donde lo saco.

-¡atrás de la línea te digo!

-calmer mon ami

-bien, ahora llévate a el según emperador de aquí

-no, no es mi decisión, es la de mis superiores mona mi

-pues convence a tus superiores de irse

-no creo que quieran, y menos con los atributos que tienes- aclaro el francés dedicándole una mirada pervertida

-no me mires así carajo, creo que no llegaremos a nada con esto…

-no amenos que tu quieras algo con migo mon cheri

-¡ah, francés pervertido vete antes que te corte una mano!

-cálmate mon ami, ya me voy… aparte tengo algunos problemas en mi casa- respondió un poco triste el francés yéndose de ahí con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

Así era las tropas francesas se habían retirado y sin el apoyo extranjero el ejercito que apoyaba al emperador se debilito y los liberales lograron ganar, los años que siguieron fueron felices ya que Benito estaba al cargo y en la opinión de México las leyes y todo lo que hacia era bueno.

* * *

Pero todo lo bueno y también lo malo tiene un final, pero México nunca se hubiese imaginado que, la muerte de Benito diera comienzo a una época de progreso si, pero también de muchas desigualdades e injusticias. Si dentro de poco México no sabia que el porfiriato empezaría. Es de Díaz, la frase "Tan Lejos de Dios y tan cerca de los Estados Unidos"

* * *

Las elecciones se fueron llevadas a cabo, y salió vencedor don Porfirio. Cuando México fue a conocer a su nuevo jefe vio en sus ojos la ambición y la prepotencia del sujeto, tanto así que una parte de el le dijo que algo bueno y a la vez malo iba a suceder. Con el gobierno de Díaz la inversión extranjera aumento, ahora México tenia que reunirse cada cierto tiempo con los países que habían echo inversión en el, como con:

* * *

Estados Unidos…

-nahaha the hero, quiere unir mas nuestras comunicaciones

-¿enserio sabes que es eso?- pregunto sarcástico el mexicano.

-yes, my boss explains me

-oh, ¡vaya!

-yeah

-solo quieres mis productos ¿verdad?- pregunto el moreno yendo directo al grano

-he, he, que te hace pensar eso- respondió nervioso el estadounidense

-nada, intuición

-nahahahaha

-bien ya deja tus babosadas y vamos a ver como van los ferrocarriles- reclamo serio y frio el mexicano.

* * *

Inglaterra…

-bien aquí estamos en la mina como lo prometí… piratita- susurro lo ultimo con sorna.

-yeah… ¿Dónde estamos?

-¡ni por que son tus minas sabes donde están!

-no- respondió completamente avergonzado el ingles.

-ash, bien, ven te presentare a alguien- lo toma de la muñeca y se dirige hacia una casa algo vieja.

-¡hidalgo! ¡Ven!- grita el mexicano desde el portón de la casa, para que después de unos minutos llegase un niño de nueve años.

-¿Qué quieres hermanito México?

-mira este es Inglaterra, el esta encargado de las minas que hay por aquí

-ah?, hola señor Inglaterra un gusto en conocerle- respondió el niño

-eh, yes nice to met you.

-mira hidalgo, como este-señala al ingles- no conoce muy bien por aquí tu te vas a encargar de llevarlo a los lugares que necesite, por favor- decía serio el moreno que estaba agachado para estar a la altura del menor.

-esta bien hermanito México.

-bien y tu- se gira al ingles- cuida bien de mi hermanito, y no le pegues tus gustos raros eh*- dijo calmado, pero Inglaterra podía jurar que se escuchaba como una amenaza.

-bien adiós.

* * *

España, Francia y Alemania…

-bien, gracias a los tres por su apoyo

-fusosososo, para mi pequeño lo que sea

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no soy pequeño?- inquirió el menor un poco fastidiado.

-lo siento- respondió cabizbajo el español.

-mon ami mexique no seas así con Espagne

-mira tu francés pervertido cállate- le amenazo con el dedo.

-no peleen- intento poner orden el alemán.

-lo siento Alemania, pero es que ellos - señala a los otros dos- me provocan

-eh esta bien mexiko te comprendo.

* * *

Y también estrecho relaciones con Japón (Porfirio mando de embajador a su hijo)

-hola, Japón tierra del sol naciente- respondió un poco apenado el moreno pues no conocía muy bien la cultura del otro.

-eh? Kon'nichiwa Mekishiko-san

-espero que el hijo de ese tipo no te cause problemas- alego México con cierto desprecio por su gobernante. Lo cual Japón noto.

-no es que me quiera entrometer México-san, pero, ¿no le cae bien su gobernante?

-no, no mucho, digamos que… lo que le enseña al resto del mundo es solo como una fachada

-¿nani?

-si, mira Japón, en realidad en mi casa se esta sufriendo mucha desigualdad, por que Porfirio solo vela por los ricos, podría decirse así- respondió un poco triste el moreno.

-ah, lo siento, no quería entrometerme.

-oh, no te disculpes, no es tu culpa.

* * *

Y demás cambio políticos, económicos y culturales que se dieron en esta época.

* * *

_Traducción a otro idioma que no sea ingles son de google T.T algún día aprenderé más idiomas, algún día._

_*un día vi en la tele, y también lo leí en un fic y lo investigue, que en los pueblos mineros una comida llamada paste se hizo famosa y tradicional, a eso me refiero XD, que no le pegue sus gustos por los scones ¬¬_.


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: **bueno aquí el onceavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Algo así como una embarradita de lo que paso en la revolución Xd, la verdad ya me estaba dando flojera este cap ;.; espero que no haya quedado muy feo.

**Personajes: **México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo. Estados Unidos, Canadá (de ellos ya se saben sus otros nombres XD).Argentina, Chile y Brasil (imagínenselos con la versión que quieran pero no me peguen ;.;)

**Disclaimer: **hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

México ya se había hartado de Porfirio, muchas veces ya había hablado con el acerca de la situación de los más pobres, de que dejase de atacar a los obreros que se manifestaban haciendo huelgas y sobre el echo que dejase de explotar a los indígenas*, pero el señor era necio que ni siquiera a su país le hacia caso, pero México ya venia ver el cambio cuando mucha gente empezó a apoyar al otro candidato Madero. Pero aunque el señor Porfirio ya tenía ochenta años mando a encarcelar a Madero, su dictadura si ya había durado mucho. Le advirtió a su jefe, pero este ni caso le hizo y como ya estaba harto de el decidió ver que pasaba.

Y tenia razón muy pronto el tal Madero inicio una revuelta en contra de Porfirio, México tuvo esperanza durante unos cuantos años, en especial cuando su jefecito Porfirio renuncio y se fue. Pero después de ver que se dividían en varios bandos no supo a quien apoyar, estaban los maderistas y los zapatistas, cada quien con sus ideas. Todo eso confundía mucho a México que no sabia bien de que lado ponerse, pero para no quedarse de brazos cruzados a esperar que le avecinaba el futuro se lanzo a el campo de batalla. Ahí conoció a varias mujeres que aparte de estar en la batalla eran enfermeras, cocineras y madres, esto ultimo lo supo pues al observar detenidamente a una joven con chal pudo ver en su espalda un bulto, un bebe. México estaba del lado de ambos bandos al mismo tiempo, pero recriminaba que abecés los movimientos tomasen a la fuerza a hombres y mujeres para que les apoyasen.

Pero después de la elección de Madero como presidente y que los movimientos y conflictos internos siguiesen, México no sabia que hacer, debía de apoyar a su presidente, si, pero ¿Quién le garantizaría que ese presidente durara mucho con todos los movimientos que había?, por eso se negó a presentarse ante el. Pues presentía que pronto el no seria su presidente, y así fue. No duro mucho, pues un señor llamado huerta lo había mandado a matar, se entero México, solo por que ambicionaba el poder. México solo esperaba que el gobierno fuese justo, pero a quien engañaba, el tal huerta había recurrido a la violencia para acallar al pueblo, ¡también quería hacer una dictadura!

México siguió uniéndose a los movimientos en contra de su nuevo gobierno, por lo que huerta nunca lo llego a ver, ese señor solo sabia que existía y ya. Pero no se esperaba que su "tan querido" vecino del norte quisiese intervenir, solo por que unos soldados federales habían apresado a unos tripulantes de un barco y los gringuitos se enojaron. Invadiendo así desde Veracruz y causando que huerta rompiese relaciones con ellos, México se había tensado al saber esto, pues sabia que meterse con su primo del norte no era la idea más coherente del mundo, hasta llego a pensar que el tal Huerta se había vuelto loco.

* * *

Teniendo así que ir a visitar a Canadá pues se llevaría acabo una conferencia para resolver aquello de forma pacifica con Argentina, Brasil y Chile de intermediarios. México no quería ir ni de broma, pero su jefecito había mandado por el y ni modo de que se resistiese al mini batallón que enviaron, total de todos modos tuvo que ser subido a rastras al avión. Y por fin llego a Canadá, mientras se preguntaba mentalmente si el idiota del gringo se había perdido. Fue escoltado hasta una sala de conferencias aparte de los representantes humanos para discutir aquello con los países.

Cuando entro pudo ver a sus primos-hermanos Argentina, Chile y Brasil los "intermediarios" pensó el y en una silla sentado pudo ver a Canadá. Bien espero que el gringo ese se perdiese y que no fuese para evitarse todo eso, pero para su mala suerte llego justo cuando el se estaba sentando, fue entonces cuando Argentina tomo la palabra…

-¡bien ya estamos todos!

-no enserio- respondió tajante el chileno

-¡cállate chile!

-no quiero

-bien chicos, ñao lute**

-esta bien Brasil- respondieron los dos al unísono.

- bem para o que nós temos***, a resolver el conflicto entre este -señala a estados unidos- y México

-les digo que no es mi culpa, es la del idiota del gringo por empezar a invadirme…y también la de mi jefe así que a mi no me metan-reclamo el mexicano

-nahaha, the hero is inocent

-¡no mientan! - exclamo Argentina

-¡que es la pura verdad chinga! ¡Tengo muchos conflictos como pa estar mintiendo!- replico el mexicano…

Y México no supo como ni por que, pero llegaron a un acuerdo, que el gringo ya lo iba a dejar en paz, y demás cosas.

Después de otros conflictos internos el constitucionalismo triunfo y otras cosas más sucedieron el nuevo presidente al terminar todo aquello era Plutarco.

* * *

*en Yucatán y en valle nacional se crearon durante el Porfiriato zonas de explotación de indígenas donde se les trataba como esclavos.

Jeje lo siento si salio bien mal, dejen un review de critica si quieren o si no por un cupon de helado gratis, o lo que quieran :D, aquí vienen las….

…Traducciones del hermoso google (según :P)

**ñao lute: no se peleen

***bem para o que nós temos: bien a lo que venimos


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: **bueno aquí el donceavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Yay, relación con Rusia :D.(este quedo mejor, no que en el otro a la autora le dio flojera :P)

**Personajes: **México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo. Rusia (de el ya se saben su otro nombre XD)

**Disclaimer: **hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

Aquella amistad era importante, lo sabia, pues su jefe no paraba de repetírselo. Se sentía nervioso cada vez que pensaba con quien se iba ir a reunir, hace mucho lo vio alguna vez, pero recordó que España nunca lo dejo acercarse a el…

* * *

FLASH BACK

Se encontraba un pequeño niño de diez años jugando en las afueras de una hacienda, al poco rato llego una carroza. El niño por pura curiosidad fue a ver quien llegaba pues no solía ir mucha gente cuando el jefe España estaba en casa. Pero se sorprendió cuando se asomo por la ventana del segundo piso, el que bajaba de la carroza era un hombre de cabello algo plateado, más alto que España y de ojos violetas, quien curiosamente llevaba una bufanda a pesar del calor que hacia. Le entro enorme curiosidad por aquel hombre, su aura era un poco amenazante pero ante sus ojos muy interesante. Esperaba que España se lo presentase, por lo que bajo rápidamente al primer piso a abrir la puerta pues nadie había ido al oír que tocaban. Por lo que el abrió pues llego muy rápido a la planta baja.

-¡pase, señor!-ofreció gentilmente el pequeño mientras abría la puerta de caoba.

-da, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- pregunto el mayor inclinándose un poco para poder bien al menor.

-yo, yo soy Nueva España ¿y tu?

-Rusia, da

-¡un gusto en conocerlo señor Rusia!- exclamo el pequeño con una amplia sonrisa tendiéndole su pequeña mano, que fue estrechada por la mano más grande del mayor.

-da, ¿quieres ser uno con ru…- no lo dejaron terminar de hablar pues alguien había jalado al pequeño del brazo y se lo había llevado.

-será en otra ocasión, da-exclamo el de ojos violetas.

-¡Nueva España! ¡¿Que crees que estabas haciendo?!- replicaba un hombre de ojos verdes al menor, después de habérselo llevado a rastras hasta el jardín.

-pues, estaba platicando con el señor Rusia ¡hasta que alguien me jalo hasta aquí!- reclamo el pequeño cruzando sus brazos y desviando la mirada del que tenia enfrente, pues el quería hacerse amigo del de los ojos violetas.

-¡no te vuelvas a acercar a el!- exclamo en un tono serio el mayor.

-¡pero…

-nada de peros Nueva España, ¡yo se lo que te digo!

-¡pero jefe España!

-¡no, es no nueva España! ¿O quieres entender por las malas?-el mayor dijo lo ultimo en un claro tono de amenaza que espanto el pequeño que no volvió a reclamar, y simplemente se fue a encerrar a su cuarto por orden del español.

END FLASH BACK

* * *

… siempre tuvo curiosidad por aquel país, y ahora por fin podría ser su amigo. Después de recordar el pasado por un pequeño rato. Escucho que tocaban a la puerta y fue a abrir, que irónico pensaba, pues eso era parecido a lo que acababa de recordar. Cuando abrió la puerta y ahí lo encontró, a ese hombre de cabellos plateados, ojos violetas y una bufanda que parecía ser parte de él, era Rusia, no había duda para el moreno. El moreno se sintió un poco intimidado pues ni al hombro le llegaba al ruso, rápidamente le ofreció que se sentase.

-¡buenas tardes!-exclamo nervioso el moreno.

-dobryy denʹ*

-este… ¡me alegra que se amos amigos!- soltó nervioso el mexicano, pues no sabia como empezar una conversación con el ruso.

-¿da?- dijo con duda el ruso mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban de un ligero tono rosado que se notaba mucho por su tono de piel blanco, y es que el sabia que a muchos países les daba miedo, pero a ese pequeño moreno no. Un ligero sentimiento de felicidad lo invadió.

-¡siempre quise ser tu amigo!- dijo de repente el mexicano al notar la reacción un poco extraña del ruso.

-¿no, no te doy miedo, da?

-¿por que te he de tener miedo?- pregunto extrañado un poco el moreno, estaba bien que la presencia del otro fuese un poco amenazadora, pero no le daba miedo.

-no lo se, da. Muchos me tienen miedo, da- pronuncio calmadamente el de los ojos violetas, mientras expedía un aura negra alrededor suyo.

-¿miedo tú?-dijo un poco sombrío el moreno. Para luego reírse un poco.

-¿enserio no te doy miedo, da?

-no, he visto demasiadas cosas, por las que he de tener miedo, pero tu no eres una de ellas.

-¿Cómo que cosas has visto, da?

-no quisieras, saberlo- respondió sombríamente el moreno.

-¿da?

-nada, olvídalo, es doloroso recordar ¿no crees?

-da, abecés

-a, si, ¡no se me valla a olvidar!- exclamo el moreno dijo mientras iba a sacar algo de un cajón, para luego entregarle una bolsa al ruso.

-¿para mi, da?-dijo, mientras inspeccionaba el contenido de la bolsa.

-bueno, los dulces son para tus hermanas, me dijeron que te gusta el vodka pero no encontré así que te puse una botella de tequila, ¡espero que te guste!

-gracias,da

-y ten- dijo sonrojado el moreno extendiéndole un girasol al ruso- me han dicho que te gustan mucho.

Y así siguieron toda la tarde conversando acerca de los acontecimientos en sus países.

* * *

-¡creeme Rusia, yo no soy asi!- exclamo el moreno un poco angustiado, pues el ruso había roto sus relaciones.

-¡no me mientas,da! ¡el cerdo capitalista te influye mucho, da!

-¡ese gringo que, ¡yo lo odio, pero debo actuar como su amigo por mi gente!

-¡adios, da!- exclamo el ruso saliendo de ahí

* * *

-¿amigos?- pregunto temeroso el moreno, pues llevaban alrededor de trece años sin hablarse.

-da

-gracias- exclamo el moreno lanzándose a abrazar al ruso, para después deshacer el abrazo muy apenado.

-gracias, por volver a ser mi amigo- susurro el moreno, desviando la mirada del mas alto

-da

* * *

*buenas tardes en ruso, según google :D

Un poco de la historia de la relación México-Rusia :D, según mi quesque investigación, el contacto empezó con los novohispanos pues los españoles temian el expansionismo ruso desde Alaska.

Luego en 1924 se establecen relaciones formalmente entre México y la URSS.

Pero debido a que el gobierno era percevido como burgues y reaccionario, rompieron relaciones en 1930. Volviendo a reestablecerlas en 1943.


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A:** bueno aquí el treceavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Yay, segunda guerra mundial :D

**Personajes:** México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo. Alemania y todos los aliados (de ellos ya se saben su otro nombre XD)

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

¡Ya cuantas veces les había dicho a esos dos que permanecería neutral!, el gringo no lo dejaba de molestar con que se uniera a los aliados, y por otro lado Alemania le seguía insistiendo en que se uniera a ellos. El no sabia de que se quejaban ambos pues a los dos les daba petróleo, aunque el gringo se enojase que le vendía a Alemania. Pero los dos eran unos tercos…

-c'mon Mexico, you know that is your only option

-¡que no gringo panzón, no quiero unirme a los aliados! ¡¿Cuantas veces ya te he dicho que soy neutral?!

-I'm not fat! , I'm fluffy!

-si, lo que digas, pero esas hamburguesas no hacen nada por ti- respondió el morenito mientras le picaba la panza al estadounidense.

-stop annoying me! Oh whatever, at the end you will be with the allies.

-además, no se de que te quejas, todavía te estoy dando petróleo para tus armas.

-but you sell it, to me and to Germany!

-¿y?, es MI petróleo y hago lo que quiero con el ¡¿no?!*

-ok, I don't want to discus more with you, see you!

-si, ya mejor vete, ¡y no te vayas a perder!

-Oh shut up! - Respondió el otro a lo lejos con molestia.

* * *

**Segmento pequeño de traducción de lo dicho por alredo arriba :D**

C'mon Mexico, you know that is your only option- ¡vamos México, sabes que es tu ultima opción!

I'm not fat! , I'm fluffy!- ¡no soy gordo!, ¡soy pachoncito!

Stop annoying me! Oh whatever, at the end you will be with the allies.- ¡deja de molestarme! Oh, lo que sea, al final estarás con los aliados.

But you sell it, to me and to Germany! - ¡pero tu se lo vendes a mi y a Alemania!

Ok, I don't want to discus more with you, see you!—bien, no quiero discutir más contigo, ¡nos vemos!

Oh shut up!-¡oh, cállate!

* * *

-guten morning! Mexiko.

-ah, Hola Alemania ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-lo de siempre

-¡cuantas veces te ha dicho que no me voy a unir a ustedes! ¡menos cuando tomaste a Bélgica y sus hermanos!**

-pero Mekihiko

-lo siento en verdad, pero si me uno a ustedes, ese de allá- apuntando hacia el norte- se las va a traer duro contra mi.

-mhh, comprendo

-además, que creo que se te ha zafado un tornillo Alemania.

-¿por?

-no lo se, ¡¿quizá por que tu jefe actual esta loco?!

-bueno, al menos el mio no secuestra los barcos de otros, ¡sin siquiera estar en guerra!***

-touché Alemania, pero ¿no ves acaso lo que esta pasando?

-si, una guerra, ¡eso es lo que pasa!

-no, no me refiero a lo obvio, ¿te has puesto a pensar cuantos muertos ha habido? ¿Cuanto miedo han de tener las italias, pero aun así te siguen apoyando? ¿El temor que le ha causado todo esto a la gente?, y todo ¿Por qué? ¡Por tu jefe zafado!

-ok ya entendí tu punto Mexiko

-bien, ahora vete que si el gringo te ve por aquí, no me va a dejar de chingar al rato.

-¡adios!

-¡si como sea!- dijo por ultimo el moreno observando alejarse al alemán.

* * *

México se encontraba estresado por toda la situación que estaba viviendo gracias a la guerra, ahora por el ataque de algunos submarinos a sus buques petroleros. Su gobierno decidió declarar formalmente la guerra. Y bueno con eso de tener a muchos refugiados**** y a otros tantos haberlos expulsado, México estaba con los nervios de punta.

Y sumándole el hecho que tenia que quedarse en Gringolandia mientras adiestraban a sus soldados con el nuevo equipamiento. Más ese día que seria su primera reunión con los demás países aliados.

Cuando entro en la sala agradeció a dios ser el último, y poder escurrirse dentro sin hacer ruido. Llegando solo justo a tiempo cuando Inglaterra estaba pasando lista…

-Francia...

-aquí mona mi

-¿quien mas falta?

-nahahahaha, ¡falta el vecino del Hero!

-cierto, cuando me encuentre a México le voy a decir…

-ehem, creo que estoy aquí- se oyó una voz desde el otro lado de la sala- creo que al piratita le hacen falta lentes.

-You! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-¡eso no es de tu incumbencia!

-you Blody bastard…

-mira tu…- el moreno se levanto de su lugar pues el ingles se le quedo viendo feo, y bien digamos que el mexicano estaba de un humor de perros.

-¡cálmense, aru!

-mon ami, hay que empezar- trato de tranquilizarlos Francia, pues el sabia bien lo que esos dos eran capaces en cuanto a sus ligeras rivalidades.

-Мексика (México) siéntate, luego lo arreglas, da- y para la sorpresa de algunos de los presentes el mexicano obedeció al ruso.

-esta bien, Rusia. Y siento no haberte saludado antes- todos otra vez se sorprendieron pues a pesar que en esos momentos Rusia se veía bastante aterrador, México le hablaba como si nada.

-ah! Claro, ustedes son amigos.- se acordó el gringo no muy feliz por tal hecho.

-¿¡amigo de Rusia, aru!?

-si, abecés creo que México esta un poco loco- comento estados unidos seriamente- nahaha pero el Hero lo salvara algún día- y al poco rato regreso a su semblante infantil.

-ehem, bien en lo que íbamos- empezó Inglaterra pero como siempre apenas iba empezando la reunión cuando todos se pusieron a pelear entre ellos.

Como México no había dormido bien le gano el sueño, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día pues cuando había caído completamente en los brazos de Morfeo, el gringo había pasado detrás de el corriendo "huyendo" heroicamente de Inglaterra y lo paso a tirar con todo y silla, cayendo de espaldas hasta el piso. El gringo paro en seco pues el aura que despedía México era completamente negra, daba más miedo que el mismísimo Rusia en ese instante.

-e.. sorry Mexico, I don't want to…

-no, no te preocupes. Fue un accidente ¿verdad?- la forma en la que resalto la ultima palabra no era buena señal para el estadounidense, pues empezó a retroceder. Aunque las palabras de México hubiesen sonado calmadas su semblante era todo lo contrario, tenia una sonrisa claramente forzada y el seño fruncido. Incluso a algunos de los presentes les empezó a helar la sangre pues la tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

-eh..yeah, don't kill me!

-¿por que te mataría gringo panzón?-eso era malo, pensó el gringo. México estaba actuando raro, ya veía la tormenta que se avecinaba -¿¡acaso por tirarme de la silla!?- bien, México por fin había explotado. La gente consideraría a México como una persona paciente, pero cuando se trataba del gringo era una furia con la primera provocación.

-¡a ver, dime o que %#/& te hice pa' que me tiraras de la mugre silla! ¡ah, nada verda'! ¡Solo por puro gusto llegas y me tiras! ¡Que te traes contra mi eh!-decía el mexicano apuntando al pecho del estadounidense mientras lo hacia retroceder.

-eh.. calmate, Mexico, we're friend do you remember?

-¿¡que si lo recuerdo!? ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! ¡Me lo repito cada día pa' no partirte la madre!

-México, calmate mon ami- se atrevió a meterse el francés en la discusión, tomando al mexicano de los hombros.

-¿ah?ok, a ver- intentaba calmarse el mexicano pues si le hacia algo al gringo su jefe nunca lo dejaría en paz, aparte tenia que pasar un rato ahí y no quería estar enojado todo el tiempo.-esta bien, pero primero discúlpate tu- reclamo, ya más calmado haciendo puchero.

-ok..i'm so sorry Mexico that wasn't my intention.

-esta bien, lamento haberme puesto así

-ok- y después de aquella pequeña pelea siguieron muchas otras, pero para que ya no lo volviesen a tirar de la silla México se fue a sentar a un lado de Rusia. Pues sabia que casi nadie se le acercaba.

* * *

*aqui México se refiere a lo de la expropiación petrolera, pues ahora el petroleo estaba en manos mexicanas. Y no en las de empresas extranjeras.

**entiéndanse Holanda (países bajos) y Luxemburgo

***digamos que el presidente de México en estos tiempos, estaba un poco paranoico. Así que empezó a tomar todos los barcos alemanes e italianos que estaban en sus puertos. Así como que empezó a deportar a todo aquel que tuviese relación alguna con Alemania, Italia y Japón. (incluso a sus descendientes).

****México tenía refugiados de la guerra civil española entre muchos otros.


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A:** bueno aquí el catorceavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Yay,seguimos en la segunda guerra mundial :D, como me gusta espantar a l gringo owo

**Personajes:** México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo. Todos los aliados (de ellos ya se saben su otro nombre XD)

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

Era el primer día de entrenamiento, el gringo le había dicho que para que pudiese entrenar a todos por igual se tendrían que decir por su nombre para que la cosa no resultase extraña ante otros. Entonces las cosas así: seria entrenado por el almirante Alfred, genial. Al llegar otros superiores de Alfred lo mandaron a el y a su pelotón a ponerse ropa de soldados de bajo rango. México o mejor dicho Gabriel pensaban que aquello le serviría para aprender a pilotear un avión más moderno pues los suyos eran ya muy viejos. Aun no se podía creer lo enormes que eran esos aviones…

-wow…-soltó el mexicano al estar enfrente del inmenso avión

-nahaha, sorprendido México, o debo decir Gabriel- llego repente el estadounidense por detrás.

-aa, ¡no espantes gringo!-grito por lo bajo dando un pequeño saltito por el susto.

-nahaha ¿miedo?

-ja mira quien habla, el que no soporta ver un fantasma

-thats not true! Los heros nunca se asustan nahaha- rio nervioso el estadounidense.

-¡si lo que digas!

-además, the ghost didn't exist!

-¿enserio?

-yes

-¿y ese que esta atrás de ti quien es?

-who?... aaaaaaa- grito el estadounidense, alguien le había tocado el hombro. Uno de los compañeros de pelotón del mexicano que le había ayudado en su pequeña broma.

-¿no que muy valiente?-pronuncio entre carcajadas el mexicano.

-oh, shut up!

-miedica- se seguía burlando de él el mexicano.

-Mexico stop it! Tenemos que entrenar- se quejo algo molesto el estadounidense

-ta' bien pues vamos a entrenar-bufo algo fastidiado el moreno.

* * *

El entrenamiento fue duro, pero México estaba contento con poder volar un avión, ¡volar se sentía tan genial!, además de que aprendió a usar armamento nuevo, después de varias semanas ¡llego a tener mejor puntería que el gringo!

Pero no todo era bueno, se tendría que enfrentar a alguien que era su amigo pero por esto de la guerra era ahora su enemigo, lo supo desde que se unió a la guerra pero aun así le pesaba en la conciencia. Tener que enfrentarse a Japón de por si ya era malo, pero tener que enfrentarle en casa de Filipinas no le ilusionaba mucho.

* * *

Su entrenamiento siguió, y tuvo otra reunión "estratégica" con los aliados…

-nahaha the hero and Mexico are here

-¡llegan tarde, Bloody bastards!

-puss…. Este que no se levantaba, loe tuve que tirar un cubo de agua con hielo para despertarlo- acuso el mexicano al estadounidense.

-me hubiese gustado ver la expresión de estados unidos da~ fufufufufu

-si deberas ¡debiste verla!, era algo así como "Oh my god, it´s so cold"- intentaba imitar el mexicano las expresiones que había puesto el otro.

-¡no se como te dejaron entrar a mi habitación!- replicaba el estadounidense claramente enojado.

-puss… tengo mis contactos- respondió con cierto misterio el mexicano.

-¿Qué clase de contactos da~?

-esta bien na más te digo por que me caes bien Rusia, pero no me vallan a tomar de a loco como a Inglaterra ¿esta bien?

-¡nadie me toma por loco!- replico el ingles.

-eso no lo creería mucho mona mi, pero bueno ¿quienes son tus "contactos" Mexique?-replico el francés para hacer enfurecer al ingles.

-bien, un fantasma me abrió la puerta wuuuu~

-a…a ghost?-dijo asustado el estadounidense, se pudo ver como se ponía blanco.

-jajaja te crees, abrí la puerta con un gancho- dijo el mexicano desconcertando a los presentes, ¡como le encantaba asustar al gringo!

-thats not funy mexico

-si, si lo es. Pero ya enserio si vi un fantasma, es más ¡esta detrás de ti!

-what…. Aaa- otra vez había caído en la broma, esta vez había sido Rusia el que capto la broma del mexicano y le toco el hombro al estadounidense.

-jajajaja… ¡buena esa Rusia!- alzo la mano para chocarla con el ruso- ¡y tu eres un miedoso gringo!, jajajaj… no se como te crees el héroe.

-oh that's a bad joke Mexico!

-pero volviste a caer ¿o no?- repuso el mexicano para después ponerse a reír hasta que le doliese la panza.

-iggy! Stops Mexico please!- replicaba el estadounidense a su ex tutor como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-¡bien, hay que enfocarnos en la reunión!

-ni se pa' que se esfuerzas tanto "señor caballero" si va a terminar igual, pero pus haya usted

* * *

Después México partió con Estados Unidos a pelear en Luzón una isla de las filipinas. La lucha fue dura, pero al final ninguno de los dos gano, declarándose algo asi como un empate entre los dos. México era parte del escuadrón 201 que hacia distinción en observaciones, bombardeos y ametrallamientos, cuanto le pesaba hacer eso pero una guerra era una guerra.

Cuando regresó a su país había muchos monumentos, México creía que no se lo merecían. Pero lo permitió por que el pueblo estaba muy ilusionado.

* * *

**Traducción de algunas frases :3**

**Thats not true!-** ¡eso no es cierto!

**The ghost didn't exist!**-¡los fantasmas no existen!

**Mexico stop it!**-¡Mexico detente!

**Oh my god it's so cold!- **¡oh dios mio esta helada!

**That's not funny mexico!**- ¡eso no es gracioso México!

**Stops Mexico please!**- ¡detén a México por favor!


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A:** bueno aquí el quinceavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. T^T cosas tristes, y juegos olímpicos :D.

**Personajes:** México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo. EUA, Italia, Alemania, China, Rusia (de ellos ya se saben su otro nombre XD). Y la mención de estados :3

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

"_¡Únete pueblo!*"_ oía México a los estudiantes gritar en la calle, sabía el bien que su causa era buena. Pero lo que no entendía era por que su jefe se lo tomo tan mal, ¡mando al ejército a las calles! Eso no le agrado mucho, el ejercito era para proteger al pueblo, no para tenerlo sometido. Eso ya se lo había dicho muchas veces pero su jefe se hacia el de oídos sordos. Sabía que habían sido elegidos como sede de los juegos olímpicos y que tenían que ver la imagen que era proyectada al mundo pero ¿¡someter a los manifestantes con el ejército nacional!? Era una barbaridad. Muchas veces había querido ir a las manifestaciones, pero su jefe lo amenazaba con que si iba, más a los estudiantes, su hermano Javier** estaba muy asustado pues todo eso pasaba en su casa.

* * *

Pero México se horrorizo cuando llego el 2 de octubre, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Había varios cuerpos en el suelo, zapatos sin dueño en medio de la calle, rastros de balas en el lugar, un silencio sepulcral; esto y más había en la plaza de las tres culturas. Llego ahí solo por que su hermano menor Javier le había avisado que algo muy malo pasaba. Y ahora estaba ahí enfrente de varios cuerpos de jóvenes estudiantes. Pero su jefe se las vería con el, él y todos los militares que se encontrara en su paso. Por que eso no se podía quedar así.

Iba a hablar con su jefe muy enserio sobre esto, ahora por su culpa el pobre de Javier estaba muy deprimido y triste…

-Jefe, esto no esta bien me entiende ¡con un carajo! Como se le ocurre hacer semejante barbaridad.

-era necesario

-¿está loco? ¡Eran estudiantes! ¡JOVENES!

-¡eran un peligro!

-¡EL UNICO PELIGRO AQUÍ SON LOS GRANADEROS EN LA CALLE! ¿¡acaso esto es un régimen militar!?

-atentaban contra los juegos olímpicos

-¡ELLOS SOLO QUERIAN LIBERAR A LOS PRESOS POLITICOS Y DE PASO EXIGIR ALGUNOS DERECHOS! ¿Pero les hizo caso? ¡No! ¡Esto se pudo resolver PACIFICAMENTE, entiende PACIFICAMENTE! ¿¡Acaso es usted un salvaje!?

-México cálmate

-¡¿Cómo ching#d%s me voy a calmar?! ¡Sabe usted como esta el pobre del DF! ¡esta aterrado! NO HA SALIDO DE SU CUARTO DESDE QUE ESTO PASO! ¿¡Entiende!? ¡la población esta muy ASUSTADA! Y por favor ¡deje de perseguirlos como si fueran criminales! ¡Que los criminales son otros!

Varios insultos en contra del jefe después…

-México entiende, YO tuve Mis razones. Ahora sigamos con la organización de los juegos olímpicos.

-¿¡acaso usted cree que soy como un perro y le voy a obedecer!?

-si, ahora vete a tu casa y cálmate, si no llamare a seguridad.

-¡YO NO SOY EL PERRO DE NADIE!

-seguridad, favor de llevar al joven México a su casa- decía el "jefazo" del mexicano apretando un pequeño botoncito, enseguida llegaron dos guardias de seguridad que se lo llevaron a rastras.

-¡ME LAS Va A PAGAR HIJO DE TODA SU "#$$#%$"!

* * *

La inauguración de los juegos olímpicos llego, México se encontraba un tanto deprimido. No pudo hacer nada en contra de su jefe, debido a su condición de nación, teniendo así que obedecer a su "gran jefazo". Las demás naciones habían podido notar su tristeza, pues sonreía forzadamente. Cuando su jefe estaba inaugurando los juegos pocas naciones alcanzaron a ver un papalote negro en forma de paloma sobre el palco presidencial***, poco después se escucho el llanto del pequeño Javier. A algunas naciones aquello les había interesado un poco, por lo que después de la inauguración decidieron ir a preguntarle a México lo que pasaba, pues que su pueblo también se veía un poco apagado.

Las naciones preocupadas, fueron a buscar a México, este se encontraba afuera rodeado de 32 pequeños. México había traído a todos sus hermanos para que viesen los juegos olímpicos. Estados Unidos llamo la atención del mexicano…

-hey.. Mexico what happen to you?

-¿eh?, nada, disfruta de los juegos gringo- respondió con una sonrisa algo forzada

-not really, what happen?

-que nada, ahora si me disculpas…-le reprocho, y luego se hinco hasta quedar a la altura de uno de sus tantos hermanos, todos estaban tristes. Pero en especial uno, la representación de la ciudad de México. Para intentar consolarlo pues estaba todavía reteniendo las lagrimas.

* * *

Alfred decidió alejarse de ahí pues vio (por milagro) el ambiente triste de su vecino y sus hermanos. Y se dirigió al grupo de naciones que lo habían mandado a ver como estaba el mexicano…

-¿y que le pasa a México ve~?

-i don't know, no me quiso decir, pero mejor lo dejamos así

-pero yo quiero saber, se le ve muy triste ve~

-Italia, mejor lo dejamos así.

-esta bien Alemania ve~

-esperemos que se alegre con las medallas que gane da~

-eso espero, aru

México pudo regresar un poco a su humor normal cuando gano medallas en algunos eventos, total lo hecho, hecho estaba, solo que vería por que aquello nunca se pudiera volver a repetir.

* * *

*lema muy utilizado en el movimiento estudiantil.

**por fin les puse nombre XD, solo por que la historia lo amerita. Javier es la ciudad de México. Aparte iba a ser bien raro andar poniendo a cada rato "ciudad de México" o "DF". Solo por eso le puse nombre XD.

*** Esto fue obra de unos manifestantes, en repudio a la matanza del 2 de octubre

Así, no se sabia casi nada internacionalmente cuando fue la inauguración de las olimpiadas, por eso los demás países ni en cuenta :I


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A:** bueno aquí el dieciseisavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. T^T cosas tristes, no va muy de acuerdo al espíritu de estas fechas pero ni modo D: .abajo les doy mis excusas de por qué no había actualizado :I

**Personajes:** México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo. Estados: Guerrero/Omar, Michoacán/Rosa, Chihuahua/Rafael, Querétaro/Raúl, Distrito Federal/Javier (todos se apellidan Galicia Fernández :3, Gabriel les puso así yo que XD)

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México y sus estados si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

México estaba plácidamente dormido en una habitación de hotel en el distrito federal, se habría quedado con su hermano menor pero no quería causar molestias. El motivo por el que se encontraba ahí fue que su jefe lo mando a llamar para hablar con el sobre asuntos importantes según le habían comunicado por teléfono. Se despertó a las cinco de la mañana pues el transito en la ciudad era mucho, se baño y desayuno. Y se puso en marcha hacia el lugar al que lo habían citado. Tomo su auto, un bocho* negro y salió del estacionamiento del hotel.

Como esperaba en la mañana había poco transito, bueno hasta que llego a una avenida principal y quedo atorado en un embotellamiento. Ahí se paso una hora y después ya no tuvo contratiempos. Pero cuando estaba a menos de dos cuadras del lugar, dieron las 7:19 de la mañana y todo empezó a caerse.

Un temblor, uno de los fuertes. Podía ver desde su auto como los edificios y los postes de luz se movían peligrosamente. Inmediatamente se preocupo por su hermano el distrito federal y quien quiera que haya sido el epicentro de aquel temblor. Entonces lo decidió cambio de ruta y se dirigió apresuradamente a casa de Javier, luego se enteraría que quería su jefe, en ese momento sus hermanos eran la prioridad.

Mientras iba a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Javier saltándose más de un semáforo en rojo; (aunque a nadie le importo por que todos tenían pánico por el temblor); pedía a dios y a todos los santos habidos y por haber que todos sus hermanos estuviesen bien, o que al menos no sufrieran muchos daños.

Llego por fin después de incesantes minutos a la casa de su hermano, o bueno lo que quedaba de ella, la mitad de la casa se había caído. México entro apresuradamente a ver si su hermano estaba bien. Por suerte lo encontró del lado de la casa que no estaba derrumbada, pero estaba completamente lleno de escombro y con varias heridas. Lo encontró tirado en el piso, y cuando se acerco pudo ver que tenía una fiebre muy alta. Lo cargo y salió de ahí. Solo se detuvo cuando encontró un teléfono público que servía, debía cerciorarse de que los demás estaban bien.

* * *

Al primero que se le ocurrió llamar fue a Guerrero, quien fue el primero que se le vino a la mente con un extraño presentimiento inundándolo. Marco el número y daba gracias a dios tener suficientes moneditas para llamar a todos sus estados dos veces…

_Bib…bib_, sonaba el teléfono en espera de que la llamada fuese tomada por el otro lado

-vamos Omar contesta

-¿bu…bueno?-sonó la voz un poco apagada del otro lado

-¡Omar! ¡¿Eres tú?!

-si…hola

-¡¿estas bien?!

-calma… si, bueno algo así. Acaba de temblar muy fuerte por acá- tosió fuerte mente el estado lo que alarmo a México.

-¡no me mientas!

-te digo que estoy bien solo con algunos rasguños y moretones igual que Rosa

-¡¿Qué Rosa esta ahí?!

-espera, ¡cálmate!, de que esta, acá esta. Pero cálmate que si no la vas a alarmar más y vas a hacerla llorar otra vez…

-¡¿que estaba llorando?!¡Guerrero pásame a Michoacán en este instante!

-si estaba llorando por que se espanto, por eso cálmate primero y te la paso- México suspiro pesadamente e intento calmarse.

-ya, pásamela tu

-esta bien… _¡Michoacán te hablan!_- se oyó como le hablaba, y le pasaba el teléfono.

-¿bueno?- dijo la tímida voz

-Rosa, hola. ¿Están bien?

-¿eh?... México, si estamos bien. Solo con algunos rasguños como dijo Omar, y algunas zonas están derrumbadas, con hormigueo en el cuerpo por las personas que murieron…-cada vez se le quebraba más la voz- pero estamos…estamos bien- y al final soltó en llanto, México lamentaba no estar ahí para consolarla. Y pudo oír por el auricular como le pasaba el teléfono a Omar.

-ves… te dije que ahora esta de chillona

-¡Guerrero!

-lo siento pero es la verdad

-bueno… pero ahora tengo acá un problema.

-¿pues donde andas?

-estoy con Javier, por lo que puedo ver muchos edificios se derrumbaron y…- sintió un gran dolor en el cuerpo, dedujo que era por que su capital estaba parcial mente destruida y otros estados también habían sufrido daños -Javi tiene fiebre…-se le cortaba la voz y le costaba respirar.

-¿México? ¡¿Estas bien?!

-eh… si, no te preocupes… reúne a los demás estados y….

_-¿México? ¡México! ¡¿Sigues ahí?!... bib…bib…_

El tiempo de la llamada había terminado y México había caído inconsciente con el pequeño Javier en brazos.

* * *

-¡México!- seguía gritándole Omar al teléfono.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto tímidamente Rosa que ya había dejado de llorar.

-Nada…- Omar se fue un pequeño rato de ahí para regresar con un teléfono celular de esos que parecían tabiques y se lo dio a Rosa –ten tu llama a los estados del norte, yo a los del sur… diles que se les necesita urgentemente en la capital.

Y sin preguntar el por que Rosa empezó a marcar.

* * *

Todos los estados habían llegado lo más rápido que pudieron a la capital, la mayoría se había subido en un helicóptero para llegar en menos de unas cuantas horas; (parecían niños pero tenían sus contactos**); pero cuando todos los 31 estados estuvieron reunidos a las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente, no podían creer lo que veían. Hospitales, unidades habitacionales y en general muchos edificios estaban si no derrumbados por lo menos con mucho daño estructural; incluso algunos edificios solo se mantenían en pie por estar recargados en otros. Todos estaban en shock, hasta que una joven de alrededor de veintiún años se les acerco con una cruz pintada sobre un papel que traía en la espalda***…

-¿ustedes conocen al joven Gabriel?-todos se sobresaltaron al notar su presencia pero asintieron.

-bien acompáñenme

* * *

La joven los guio hasta un campamento improvisado, y les señalo una cama en la que descansaba Gabriel con vendas por todo el cuerpo pero consiente. Y al lado de este el pequeño Javier vendado, con restos de escombros en el cabello, dormido a causa de la fiebre.

-¡Gabriel!- gritaron todos al unísono, este al verlos se alegro demasiado e intento incorporarse lo cual le dolió mucho pero lo logro.

-¡acuéstate!

-no, no quiero-respondió el con un puchero

-necio como tu solo- le replico Chihuahua con una sonrisa.

-que gracioso Rafa

-ahora dinos, ¿Cómo le hiciste para que la señorita nos encontrara?-pregunto Raúl. Los demás le apoyaron pues tenían la duda.

-¿y que te paso cuando la llamada se corto?- pregunto un poco preocupado Omar.

-una por una,… la jovencita, señorita, como le quieran decir los encontró por que le dije que si veía a un grupo de 31 niños de entre 15 y 9 años que tuviesen pinta de ser de otro lado que les llamase, pues por que eran algo así como mis hermanos.- los estados solo asintieron, pues era por eso que algunas personas se les quedaban mirando.

-bien ahora responde la pregunta de Omar- exigió Rosa un muy preocupada.

-esa que se las responda la señorita que no se muy bien que paso- dijo un poco apenado el país. Y entonces todos los estados rodearon a la señorita.

-bueno… como decirlo…pues la brigada iba por ahí en busca de heridos y encontramos al joven tirado en el piso con el pequeño en brazos cerca de un teléfono publico, así que me encargaron a mi que lo trajera. Y bueno el pequeño tiene demasiada fiebre, espero que se recupere…- y la joven se retiró de ahí, tenía que atender a otros heridos.

-bien, ¿para qué nos querías?- pregunto Rafael con un poco de intriga en su voz dirigiéndose al país.

-bien como pueden ver, la gente se está organizando así que nosotros también.- todo se empezó a mover pero con menor intensidad****, Javier empezó a llorar en sueños.

-replica…-susurro Rosa

-bien manos a la obra-México se puso de pie con esfuerzo, sus hermanos eran primero.

-vuelvo a decir, eres necio como tú solo-dijo Rafael.

-deja de replicar chamaco y vamos

-está bien

Salieron del campamento, dejando a la pequeña colima cuidando de la ciudad de México…

* * *

*Asi se le dice al Volkswagen sedan en México, aunque eso creo que ya lo saben XD

**Según yo todos los estados son pequeños, porque si fuesen más grandes serian de la misma edad de México :3

***Esto bastaba para identificar al personal de auxilio, por otro lado ella representa a los alumnos de las universidades de medicina que brindaron sus servicios.

****Aparte de que la gente se espantara con la réplica del día siguiente, esta también termino de debilitar algunos edificios D:

* * *

**Ahora si… las excusas son:** mi compu se descompuso T.T y mi hermano no la arreglo sino hasta como una semana después, y también mi imaginación se apagó y… bueno ¡no se enojen! (láncenme tomates si quieren, pero no de los buenos por que sufrirán la ira de romano XD)…y bueno ¡Feliz no navidad y año viejo! :3

amm.. tambien esto va a ser creo que en dos capitulos, por que como ven va a ser largo XD


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A:** bueno aquí el diecisieteavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. T^T más cosas tristes, segunda parte de lo del 85 D:

**Personajes:** México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo. Estados: Colima/María José, Chihuahua/Rafael, Estado de México/Carlos, Distrito Federal/Javier (todos se apellidan Galicia Fernández :3, Gabriel les puso así yo que XD)

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México y sus estados si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

…todos se dividieron tareas una vez afuera del campamento, México fue a hablar con su jefe pues se entero que este se negaba rotundamente a recibir ayuda extranjera.

-¡asómese a la calle! Y vea que si se necesita ayuda, no sea necio

-¡no! Nosotros podremos con esto

-¡yo no veo acción! ¡Haya afuera es un desastre!

-¡me niego!

-¡como vea yo mejor voy a ayudar a mis hermanitos, por que aquí discutiendo con usted no voy a lograr nada!- acabo la discusión México muy enojado, dirigiéndose a la salida de aquella oficina. Del otro lado de la puerta encontró a la primera dama de la nación.

-¡seño, convenza a su esposo de que necesitamos ayuda!

-¡hare todo lo posible!-respondió la mujer con un tono decidido

* * *

Se reunió con sus hermanos, por toda la calle se podía ver la solidaridad de la gente. Unos formando líneas para pasar medicamentos o rocas a mano, y otros que se encontraban un poco mejor donando lo que podían para ayudar. México fue a ayudar a las brigadas de rescatistas que estaban buscando sobrevivientes, y notaba con un poco de rencor que los policías nada mas estaban parados*; pero comprendía que no era su culpa si no que solo obedecían ordenes de arriba.

Así pasaron un par de días desvelándose en busca de sobrevivientes, gente rezando afuera de los derrumbados edificios departamentales para que encontraran a sus familiares**, en fin todos intentando ayudar de alguna forma. Gabriel era de los rescatistas que arriesgaban su vida deslizándose en los escombros solo para rescatar a alguien, vivo o su cuerpo para que sus familiares le diesen sepultura.

Después de no dormir una noche lo mandaron a descansar, por que estaba ya muy débil. Fue a la improvisada tienda donde estaba su hermano Javier siendo cuidado por Marijo, a la cual también mando a dormir pues se veía que la pobre había intentado la noche entera bajarle la fiebre a su hermano menor. Se acostó entre Javier y María José, un poco mas alegre pues ese día se entero que la primera dama había logrado que el avión que traía ayuda internacional aterrizara; solo un poco, ahora solo esperaba que en ese avión no viniera España, pero conociendo su sobre protección con todas sus excolonias lo haría, así que solo le quedaba esperarlo. Y cayo en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Se despertó con los gritos de _"Gabrielito, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien mi peque? ¡Gabriel!" _abrió perezosamente los ojos y sabiendo quien era el que gritaba se levantó y medio somnoliento grito "_estoy aquí Antonio" _caminando hasta la entrada de la improvisada tienda. Cuando se asomó por esta unos brazos lo rodearon protectoramente, en definitiva su ex tutor estaba muy alterado por lo sucedido.

-A…Antonio suéltame, me asfixias. Y ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no soy tu peque?- dijo muy avergonzado, con un leve sonrojo pues noto que detrás del español venían más naciones.

-eh… lo siento es que estaba muy preocupado.-dijo el español mientras se separaba de su excolonia.

-¡México!México! ¿Estás bien? Ve~

-shhh, feli no grites. Javi y Marijo están dormiditos-replico con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-lo, lo siento ve~

-no te preocupes, ahora si me permiten debo seguir ayudando a los demás.

-¡nosotros te ayudaremos!-dijo firmemente el español siendo apoyado por las demás naciones.

-chicos, muchas gracias- respondió ya más alegre el mexicano con una de sus sonrisas mas sinceras.

Los países igual se repartieron tareas, España se esforzó mucho, nunca dejaría a alguno de sus "hijos" solos ante aquellas situaciones. Así pasaron algunos días, sacando gente de entre los escombros, sin importar el riesgo que sufrían por lo débil de las estructuras.

* * *

En uno de esos días Gabriel estaba ayudando a rescatar gente de los escombros del Hospital Juarez, cuando se oyeron tres llantos; todos al identificar el punto del que surgían rápidamente empezaron a mover los escombros con cuidado. Gabriel al ver una pequeña apertura entro debajo de los escombros con mucho cuidado, y ahí los vio eran tres pequeños de no mas de diez días de vida en el suelo. Tomo a un bebe, una preciosa niña y se las paso a los de afuera mientras el tomaba a los otros dos en brazos, dos varones. Mientras afuera todos pararon su labor e inclusive apagaron la maquinaria en espera del llanto del bebe y después de unos minutos sucedió… la pequeña bebe de unos días de nacida lloro, demostrando así que seguía viva****. Los otros dos igual lo estaban, Gabriel no cabia de alegría, según las enfermeras que atendieron a los pequeños se sorprendían de que siguieran con vida, pues habían estado completamente solos. Esto reanimo los animos de Gabriel y también de su gente. Aun después de días seguían encontrando sobrevivientes, y después que las cosas se pusieran un poco mejor las demás naciones se fueron ya que no podían ayudar mas, pues también tenían asuntos que atender en sus propios paises.

Pero México y sus hermanitos estarían siempre muy agradecidos con ellos. Y enseguida después de que las demás naciones sefueron llego muy agitada colima al lugar donde estaban los demás, la ciudad de México estaba despertando, así que todos corrieron a ver como estaba.

-Mhh…¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto el pequeño abriendo los ojos y notando que todos sus hermanos estaban alrededor.

-aquí con nosotros-contesto dulcemente María José.

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-pregunto preocupado Rafael.

-que estaba en mi casa y que después de un rato todo se caia

-ok…carlos quédate a cuidar de Javier en lo que se recupera por completo, a fin de cuentas eres el más cercano ¿de acuerdo?-mando Gabriel

-pus ya que- reprocho el menor.

-¡bien ahora podemos irnos tranquilos a casa!- exclamaron felices los estados.

* * *

*la principal tarea de el cuerpo policial durante esta emergencia solo era el de resguardar los edificios.

**también afuera de estos se oficiaban misas a todas horas

***al principio el presidente se negó a recibir ayuda, pero su gobierno no se daba abasto para atender la emergencia. Por ello y gracias a la ayuda de la primera dama el avión que había estado sobrevolando la ciudad de México que contenía la ayuda internacional pudo aterrizar.

****estos fueron conocidos como "los bebes milagro", claro que fue otro el que los saco pero shhh aquí fue México ;D.

ahi esta acabe esto del 85, quedo un poco raro creo -.-U


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A:** bueno aquí el dieciochoavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. La aspiración no estaba de mi lado, por eso esta cortito T.T

**Personajes:** México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo, EUA y Canadá (de ellos ya saben su otro nombre). Estados: Jalisco/José Antonio (se apellida Galicia Fernández :3, por cierto se llama Antonio por que mi imaginación dice que cierto español insistió hasta que cierto mexicano cedió, Gabriel le puso así yo que XD).

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México y sus estados si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

-¡Jalisco! ¡José Antonio! ¡Pepito! ¡Toño!- gritaba México desde que entro a la casa de Jalisco, se había espantado mucho pues le avisaron que ese día había habido explosiones en Guadalajara*, por ello quería asegurarse que Jalisco estuviese bien.

-¡estoy aquí!-respondió un niño de 12 años, de piel chocolate clara y cabellos negros revueltos por el aire.

-¡¿estas bien?!

-emm, si, bueno más o menos- corrigió el pequeño mostrando con algo de pena unas heridas en sus brazos.

-ven, mejor vamos a vendar eso-anuncio el mayor encaminándose hacia el baño por lo que necesitaría, y José se fue hacia la sala.

-sabes, lo que me enoja es que se pudo haber evitado- reprocho el menor mientras el mayor le vendaba un brazo.

-pero ya ves, no piensan-dijo con cierto disgusto el mayor.

* * *

-nahahaha bien México ahora tu y yo tendremos un tratado de libre comercio, yeah the hero is awesome.

-tsk, ¿podrías callarte por de una buena vez?, a parte si serás menso, el nombre dice "tratado de libre comercio de NORTE AMERICA"**

-and?

-que Canadá también esta en esto, es más esta ahí sentado a tu lado-respondió con fastidio el moreno, al principio de la reunión pensó que el estadounidense se daba cuenta de la presencia de su hermano, pero después de un rato se dio cuenta que esto no era así.

-who?- pregunto el otro con curiosidad mientras se volteaba al sitio señalado por el mexicano.

-¡Canadá! ¡Tu hermano!

-mejor déjalo así-dijo incomodo el canadiense.

-¡ah, Canadá! ¿Y quien es ese?

-¡TU hermano! ¿Acaso eres tan cabezota que ni siquiera te acuerdas de el?-grito exasperado el moreno. El estadounidense solo asintió, lo cual hizo explotar al moreno ¡como era posible que ni de su familia se acordase! Por eso agarro cuerda que nada mas sabrá dios de donde la saco y lo amarro a la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-este… ¿México que le vas a hacer a mon frère?-pregunto un poco inseguro el canadiense.

-enseñarle donde esta Canadá- respondió con un aura negra brotando de el, y saco un mapa de norte américa y le empezó a explicar como a un niño chiquito, y lo haría hasta que a ese estadounidense se aprendiera por lo menos donde estaba Canadá.

Después de como una hora el moreno decidió hacerle una prueba al estadounidense.

-bien, ahora dime gringo, ¿Qué países conforma norte américa?

-yo, y….yo

-¡dios mío! ¡Eres peor que un niño de cinco años!

-gracias por intentarlo-trato de consolarlo el canadiense.

-tsk, pero no te preocupes que yo si se que estas aquí- respondió con enfado el mexicano, ya se había rendido de intentar enseñarle algo de geografía al estadounidense.

-gracias…

-a por cierto, Cuba te manda esto- dijo mientras buscaba en su maletín un poco de helado.

-dile gracias de mi parte- menciono el otro viendo el bote de helado.

* * *

*eso fue el 22 de abril de 1992, según Wikipedia-sama, hubo 209 muertos, 500 heridos y 1,500 se quedaron sin hogar, siendo que un día antes protección civil fue a revisar, pero aunque se encontraron altos niveles de gas, no creyeron necesaria la evacuación. D:

** Este entra en rigor el 1 de enero de 1994.

mon frère-mi hermano, según el traductor. Algún día aprenderé francés, algún día T.T9


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A:** bueno aquí el diecinueveavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Sinceramente es como una historia random, lo que un poco de azucar y un aluxe puede hacer en mi cabeza :3

**Personajes:** México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo, y MUCHOS otros países (me da flojera escribirlos, algunos solo son mencionados. De ellos ya saben su otro nombre).

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

Era una reunión normal, con su barullo por todos lados y con Alemania tratando que se hiciera algo de provecho. Y cuando al fin logra callarlos, después de una hora poco productiva, se hace un receso para ir a comer, un receso de dos horas.

México había salido a respirar aire y tal vez comer algo. Pero cuando pasaba por una especie de mini bosque, algo jalo su pantalón desde abajo, tal como si fuese un niño pequeño de no más de dos años. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose ahí con un aluxe*; este tenia la piel morena, ojos verdes obscuro, cabello negro como la noche con pequeñas hojitas sobre el, orejas puntiagudas, vestía con pequeños pantaloncitos cafés claros, un chaleco un tono mas fuerte que sus pantalones y pequeños huaraches hechos de la piel de algún animal. México lo reconoció, era quien siempre le ayudaba, el hijo menor del jefe de los aluxes. Pero seguía sin entender que hacia allí, siempre les decía que no lo fuesen a buscar, por que a parte de no querer ser tirado como loco al igual que Inglaterra, también temía que el británico los viera y les hiciese algo. Miro a ambos lados, se metió dentro de los arbustos para no llamar la atención y le hizo señas al pequeño para que le imitase y le dijese que se le ofrecía.

-¡lamento la molestia!

-no, no importa, dime que te trae aquí

-¡es que en mi casa me aburro! Y usted dice que ya no podemos raptar niños**, y me aburro mucho.

-¡solo es eso!-dijo el mexicano un poco molesto.

-si, ¡lo siento mucho si es un gran problema!

-no, no es problema-exclamo el mexicano un poco agotado. Ya no lo podía regresar.

-¡gracias!

-por cierto ¿Quién mas vino contigo?-dice un poco preocupado México, pues nota mas presencias mágicas ahí.

-este, vinieron algunos alebrijes*** pequeños, algunos fantasmas de la colonia…

-¡vino la llorona!-exclamo preocupado México

-no, ella estaba ocupada, lamentándose. Pero si vinieron algunos dioses antiguos, ¡pero no se preocupe! Somos de los casi inofensivos y prometemos ocultar nuestra presencia.

-ya que, nada mas no dejen que Inglaterra, ni nadie mas les vea

-¡esta bien!-exclamaron muchas voces pequeñas de entre la maleza.

-bien, vámonos a la sala de reuniones, que el receso ya va a acabar y no quiero que Alemania e Inglaterra me den un sermón sobre puntualidad ¡Hay y yo que ni un taco pude comer!

-tenga señor Gabriel, mi papá dijo "si vas a irlo a molestar, por lo menos llévale comida"- dijo el aluxe sacando de su morralito un poco de comida

-¡gracias!, ustedes vámonos ¡no olviden ocultarse!

-¡SI!

* * *

Ya en la sala de reuniones, después de que todos ya hubiesen llegado, México se sentó en su lugar, y pudo ver que muchas hadas rodeaban al representante de la Gran Bretaña. Cuando el aluxe se le apareció sobre la mesa y le pregunto.

-¿Por qué ellas si pueden estar así?

-por que el no sabe que también algunos las pueden ver. Y ahora vuelve a esconderte que una de ellas nos esta viendo

-de acuerdo, ¡esto va a ser divertido!

Y así el aluxe desapareció, mientras el mexicano le hacia una seña al hada para que no dijese nada. Así transcurrió algo normal una hora, todos milagrosamente estaban callados, claro después de haber sido regañados por cierto alemán, cuando una discusión empezó de un lado de la sala.

-¡deja de lanzarme cosas bastardo!-gritaba el sur a la parte norte de Italia.

-¡yo no fui ve~! ¡Tu eres el que me esta lanzando cosas ve~!-se defendió el norte de Italia con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos

-si no eres tu… ¡España bastardo deja de lanzarnos cosas!- culpo el sud italiano al español que estaba al lado de ellos y le dio un cabezazo en la boca del estomago. Mientras un francés que veía divertido la escena, sintió como alguien le jalaba el cabello, y como al voltearse solo había alguien al lado, ya que el español era pateado e insultado por un italiano, también reclamo.

-¡england no me jales el cabello!

-¡yo no fui wine bastard!

Así empezaron discusiones por todo el lugar, alguien había manchado con tinta negra las partituras de Austria. Habían pintado al pobre de gilbird de azul, habían escondido el sartén de Hungría, las pistolas de Suiza fueron cambiadas por unas de juguete, le habían puesto salsa picante a las hamburguesas de cierto estadounidense, alguien se había tomado todo el vodka de Rusia, le pegaron un chicle en el cabello a un chino, el te de Inglaterra fue cambiado por una infusión picante, eso y muchas, muchas bromas habían sido hechas en toda la sala de reuniones. México empezó a sospechar de cierto pequeño, la frase "_¡esto será divertido!"_ que este había dicho era suficiente prueba para sospechar.

Pero escucho como Inglaterra exclamaba un _"¡ya te tengo!"_ Eso no era bueno, esperaba que no fuese el aluxe, pero cuando Inglaterra callo a todos y alzo su brazo mostrando al pequeño pataleando para ser liberado, sabía ya lo que iba a pasar.

Inglaterra había enviado a sus hadas a ponerles polvos mágicos a las naciones para que pudiesen verlo también, ¡ese pequeño duende era el culpable de todo!

-¡miren este duende es el que hizo todo!-anuncio un muy enfadado ingles. Todos estaban sorprendidos, ¡podían verlo! A esa cosa que el ingles llamaba duende y a muchas hadas revoloteando en el lugar.

-¡no soy un duende!-dijo enojado mientras mordía la mano de su opresor para caer al piso elegantemente.

-entonces que demonios eres

-un aluxe claro esta- hizo un puchero

-ja, a mi que me importa como te digan, ¡tu eres el que hizo todo eso!

-¿yo?-pregunto inocentemente el aluxe, con un poco de picardía en su rostro.

-si, y de seguro tienes aliados

-no, como crees-dijo el pequeño, mientras volteaba a ver al mexicano, para que le rescatara. México rodo los ojos y se levanto de su silla, lo tenia que defender, por que si le pasaba algo tendría a todos los aluxes de México en su casa haciéndole la vida imposible.

-¡déjenlo en paz!-exclamo el mexicano mirado con enfado a ambos, al aluxe y a Inglaterra.

-did you meet him?

-lamentablemente, a hora me diras ¡por que hiciste eso!-exclamo muy enojado México viendo penetrantemente al aluxe.

-¡estaba aburrido!

-¡quien mas le ayudo!-exclamo el mexicano volteándose hacia los demás que en ese momento se sintieron intimidados por el.

-¡n…no le conocemos!- se defendieron dos italianos aterrados

-no les hablo a ustedes

-¿a no?-preguntaron confundidos todos

-no, muéstrense, ¡solo quiero saber quien le a ayudado! Y si no salen lo tomare como que fueron todos y nos las veremos cuando lleguemos a casa-dijo México mientras su aura se ponía más obscura.

-¡todo fue su culpa!-exclamaron muchas voces mientras iban apareciendo algunos seres que se supone que no deberían existir. Estados unidos casi se desmalla cuando vio a más de un fantasma enfrente de el.

-¿y bien?

-¡esta bien! Lo hice solo, ellos me dijeron que no lo hiciera. Aunque también se estaban riendo-confeso el aluxe intimidado por el mexicano.

-bien, solo le diré a su padre de esto, disculpas por parte de todos-exclamo el mexicano hacia todas las naciones

-¿no le vas a hacer nada?

-no…su padre sabrá que hacer, aparte no quiero estar sufriendo las bromas pesadas de ese señor.

-¿Cuál señor ve~?-pregunto curioso Italia del norte.

-el jefe de los aluxes, es peor que este. Y nunca los molesten, por que esas bromitas pueden llegar a ser muy pesadas.

-nahahaha, México llévatelos-rio y dijo nerviosamente cierto estadounidense, refiriéndose a los fantasmas.

-huy gringo no aguantas nada, solo espero que nunca veas a la llorona que te daría un patatus****

-who is she?

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto el fantasma de un niño

-dijo ¿Quién es ella?-tradujo alegre el mexicano, como le encantaba ver asustado a su vecino del norte.

-pues ella es una mujer hermosa, que va por ahí gritando ¡HAY MIS HIJOS~!-dijo el fantasma del niño, gritando lo último de manera sepulcral. Con lo que a mas de uno se le helo la sangre.

-por eso no anden de noche en la calle-les recomendó México divertido por la reacción de todos.

-¡de acuerdo!-asintieron todos aterrorizados.

Después de ese día todos se hicieron la nota mental de "nunca molestes a los aluxes" y Estados Unidos se hizo otra aparte "tener cuidado cuando va de noche a México"

* * *

*los aluxes, según algunas leyendas mayas son pequeños muñequitos de barro que cuidaban los cultivos, con las habilidades de hacer llover y hacer que crezca la milpa. Otros los catalogan como pequeños duendes que cuidan los cultivos si se les deja una ofrenda, a los cuales les encantan hacer bromas.

** También se dice que se llevaban a los niños, para pasarles conocimientos, o para jugar con ellos.

***los alebrijes son criaturas, que nacen de la imaginación, pueden ser grandes o pequeñas, y tienen partes de otros animales.

***"Te va a dar el patatús" según yo yes que se va a morir o a desmallar, corríjanme si estoy mal :3

* * *

Ven se los dije, por eso es malo comer tantos dulces. Por cierto, puse esto por que me quedo sin ideas sobre hechos históricos (¡yo no nací en esa época! T.T) ¿me podrían dar sugerencias? Siii~ ;D les dare un abrazo :3


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A:** bueno aquí el venteavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. He visto que Argentina y Chile tienen una relación amor-odio o algo así, eso hizo que mi hámster trabajara.

**Personajes:** México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo, Argentina y Chile (como no cupe que versión de ellos usar pueden leer que dice el/ella, elijan ustedes. Pero no me maten por ello D: ) mención de EUA y participación de Inglaterra (esos ya saben sus otros nombres)

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

-ya, ya cálmate argentina, no te pongas celoso/a

-¡como no me voy a poner celoso/a ! ¡Deja a MI chile en paz!

-Te juro que no le voy a hacer nada a chile

-¿nada de boludeces?

-no, nada de eso

-¿entonces que es eso que le envió el gobierno de vos?

-¡solo es un tratado!

-¿de que o que?

-¿como que de que?

-¡hay tratados de varios tipos! Vos sabrás de cuales.

-¡es de libre comercio tranquilo/a !

-no me fio de vos

-me sorprende la poca confianza que tienes

-yo poco confiado/a , como te atrevéis, soló quiero saber que te traes con Chile.

-¡a eso se le llaman celos!

-¡yo no soy ningún celoso/a ! ¡Yo soy el/la grosso/a Argentina. Ahora dime que te traes con Chile che

-¡habla con el/ella!

-eso hare, por que el/la grosso/a Argentina es muy guay

-entonces ve ¡y ya déjame en paz!

-¡solo quiero verificar!

-¡pareces novia celosa!

-¡novia celosa! Vos serás eso y mucho mas

- si, si, lo que digas

-¡yo si tengo una copa de oro!*

-¡deja de provocarme quieres!

-pero he oído por ahí que vos queréis saber si Chile sabe a ají

-¡yo no quiero saber si chile sabe a chile, tranquilo/a!*

-seguro, ¡vos amáis el chile!

-ya, adiosito

-¿Por qué colgaos che?

-¡te cuelgo por que me va allegar caro el recibo telefónico!

-huy, perdóname

-ya, adiós.-corto la llamada el mexicano, la discusión ya llevaba más de una hora. El recibo telefónico le iba a salir muy caro.

-ja, y pensar que Argentina es un/una celos - dijo desganado tirándose al sillón. Argentina se puso celos de que el hiciera un tratado con Chile.**pero bueno ahora decidió dormir, bueno eso hubiese hecho si el teléfono hubiese dejado de sonar. Así que contesto desganado.

-¿diga?

-¡México ayúdame!

-¿Quién habla?

-soy chile weon

-¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?

-Argentina vino a preguntarme, sobre nuestro tratado

-¡ah!-decia México entendiendo mejor la situación. Argentina podía ser muy celos

-¡ayúdame! ¡habla con el/ella!

-no puedo, hace como diez minutos estábamos hablando por teléfono y apenas pude cortarle

-mmm…¡tu le dijiste que viniera conmigo!

-eh, si ¡es que no dejaba de molestarme!

-me imagino-la llamada se cortó, México supuso que Argentina había encontrado a Chile. Dejaría que sus primos resolviesen sus problemas, y dormiría un rato. Ya que era su día libre.

* * *

No podía creerlo, todos sus noticieros decían lo mismo. _"las torres gemelas, han sufrido un atentado. Ha muerto mucha gente" _pero el simplemente no se lo creía, ¡quien se atrevía a atacar a su vecino del norte! ¡Una de las potencias mundiales! Llego a la conclusión de que el que haya hecho eso debería estar loco. Pero aun así quería saber como estaba su vecino, así que decidió llamarle.

(Sonido del teléfono)-_hello?_

-¿Inglaterra?

_-yes, and who are you?_

-¡soy México!

_-ah, hello Mexico_

-¿Qué haces con el teléfono del gringo?

_-estaba cuidándolo, tiene fiebre_

-ah, ok

_-¿Qué querias saber?_

-no, solo quería ver si estaba bien

_-oh well, tiene fiebre, dolor de cabeza y cuerpo cortado_

-mmm… eso suena como gripa

_-pues es algo así_

-¡me alegro que solo haya sido eso!

_-are you ok?_

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?

_-the hurriacans***_

-¡ah! ¡solo son unos moretones! No te preocupes, mejor encárgate del gringo

_-well, see ya_

-si, adios, ¡se cuidan!

Bien, ya sabía como estaba el gringo. Eso le quitaba un peso de encima.

* * *

*México y Argentina SIEMPRE se pelean por el futbol

**lo siento, este chiste siempre lo he visto, ¡no pude evitarlo!

***tratado de libre comercio entre México y Chile, firmado en abril de 1998 y ratificado en agosto de 1999

****pues ven, desde casi siempre en México ha habido huracanes.

* * *

Ven, espero que les halla gustado, lamento si el habla argentina esta rara, pero es que no conozco a nadie de esa nacionalidad.

Y hablo en serio me quedo sin sucesos historicos D: , alguien gusta decirme uno. ¡Le daré un chocolate y gelatina marca gelatina! :D


	21. Chapter 21

**N/A:** bueno aquí el veintiunavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Digamos, algo asi como que metidas de pata bien metidas por parte de cierto presidente. ¬¬

**Personajes:** México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo, Argentina, Brasil Bolivia. Mencion de Ecuador, Paraguay, Uruguay , Venezuela (elijan ustedes su versión favorita. Pero no me maten por ello D: ) ah, también EUA(de ese ya saben su otro nombre)

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

-haber gringo, ¡cálmate!

-pero estoy enojado contigo-Estados Unidos, no avía dejado de mirar mal a México desde que este manifestó su rechazo*

-¡pero es que lo de Irak esta mal!

-that's not matter, pero, por eso no te voy a apoyar**

-¡pero tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo!

-¡no quiero! Nadie le dice al hero que hacer

-¡eres demasiado infantil!

-¡no es mi culpa que tu gente se venga para acá sin papeles y tu quieras hacer un acuerdo!

-tampoco es mi culpa, que tu seas un inhumano y un antihéroe, para la guerra-México había dado en el clavo.

-i'm not a villain, i'm the hero!

-los héroes ayudan a la gente

-¡yo los ayudo!, tu no sabes nada-exclamo ofendido el estadounidense.

-¡eso no es cierto!

-¡que tu no estés de acuerdo con the hero no es mi problema!

-pero si es el problema de todos

-go to your house!

-¡tu no me mandas!

-ya cállate

La discusión siguió por un largo rato mas, había mucha tensión entre ambas naciones…

* * *

Se sentía terrible, no podía creer lo que su presidente había echo. Casi, casi le había dicho al presidente de su hermano y a este junto con el "comen y se van" solo por el idiota del gringo. Eso no estaba bien, y la culpa lo roía por dentro, ya llevaba muchas horas intentando contactar con Cuba, su hermano, para pedir disculpas. Pero este no contestaba

-de seguro ha de estar MUY enojado con migo-dijo el mexicano sin muchas ganas volviendo a intentar.

Pero la llamada no entraba, o mas bien nadie quería contestarle.***

* * *

-¡ya! Si lo se mi presidente se equivoco

_-tienes que hablar con el boludo_

-lo se, lo se

_-¡pero ya!_

-si, ya, ya voy

_-mas te vale che_- colgó, ya le habían llamado también Paraguay, Uruguay , Venezuela y apenas acababa de hablar con Argentina de lo mismo.

Su jefe otra vez había metido la pata, ahora con lo del ALCA**** y el tenia que pedir disculpas o dar explicaciones a sus primos.

-este presidente, debería de pensar antes de abrir su bocota-exclamo desganado el mexicano, ya se estaba hartando de tener que pedir disculpas a sus primos.

* * *

-¿eh? Si Brasil, no se que le pasa a mi jefe, lo siento. ¡No es mi culpa!

_-Você tem que falar com o (tienes que hablar con el)_

-lo se, ya he hablado mucho con el

_-Espero que isso seja resolvido em breve, adeus (espero que esto se resuelva pronto, adiós)_

-si adiós-colgó desganado el teléfono, también ya había discutido aquello con ecuador. Pero seguía sin entender por que su jefe rompió aquel acuerdo*****, pero sin dejarle adentrarse en sus pensamientos el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿bueno?

_-¡tu jefe es un atolondrado!_

-¿eh? ¿Bolivia?

_-si, soy yo, aun no me puedo creer lo que tu jefe dijo_

-¿eh? De que hablas-México se sintió un poco desorientado, acababa de terminar una discusión, para empezar con otra.

_-¡tu jefe dijo así literal! "que se coman su gas"****** ¡que le pasa a ese Boludo!_

-lo siento, en cerio…

_-si, ya lo que digas, pero aun sigo sin creérmelo_

-ya Bolivia, sabes que no es mi culpa

_-lo se che, solo que eso me pareció…_

-grosero

_-si eso, por no decir otra cosa_

-veré que puedo hacer, ¿sale?

_-esta bien._

-¡hay los vidrios!

_-¿Qué?_

-nada, adiós-y colgó, ahora si estaba seguro que la compañía de teléfono no tendría piedad cuando le llegara el recibo. Pero luego se preocuparía por ello, por lo mientras se fue a dormir, ya eran más de las doce de la noche.

* * *

*Fox, manifestó su desacuerdo con lo de la guerra de Irak, lo cual no le agrado mucho a Bush

**por ese entonces México buscaba el apoyo del gobierno estadounidense para llegar a un acuerdo migratorio.

***Fox invito a salir del país a Fidel ara darle su lugar al presidente de los estados unidos. (Ese Fox nos dio varios quemones ¬¬) por cierto, esto ya lo había leído en otro fic, su versión de como paso esto esta mejor :3(no me acuerdo como se llama, pero cuando lo encuentro o me acuerde les digo)

****Fox critico al Mercosur y otros países por no querer hacer el ALCA, lo cual se desarrollo en declaraciones un tanto amargas por parte de Argentina.

*****Fox rompió un acuerdo de amistad con el gobierno brasileño, y empezó a exigirle visas, esto también incluyo a ecuador.

******Fox al comentar sobre el intercambio de gas natural con Bolivia de forma despectiva "que se coman su gas"

¡Hay los vidrios!-luego nos vemos.

* * *

¡lo ven! Metidas de pata bien metidas D: por cierto, repito, "treducciones a otro idioma que no sea Ingles...¡son de un traductor!"

Bien, nadie quiso gelatina, así que yo me la comeré ;D

Espero que les guste, ¡en cerio! :3


	22. Chapter 22

**N/A:** bueno aquí el veintidosavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Quería meter todo lo que sugirió **Yue-black-in-the-Ai**, también este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que dejaron un review o agregaron esto a follows :3 (**Sakery-chan, lalobagotica, Sorita Uchiha, Idachi, Mikc, Florensu-NeeSan, kawaiikirkland, AriehXIV** y al guest **123contando**) muchas gracias por su apoyo :'D

**Personajes:** México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo, también EUA (de ese ya saben su otro nombre)

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

México estaba dormido, pero entre sus sueños logro escuchar algunas frases de uno de sus ex presidentes.

_-¡Yo lo defenderé como perro!..._ _Ya nos saquearon. México no se ha acabado. ¡No nos volverán a saquear!..._ _Soy responsable del timón, pero no de la tormenta…¡yo defenderé el peso mexicano-se oía como la voz se quebraba y lloraba, como si fuese un niño pequeño.*_

México despertó de súbito en medio de la noche sin saber por que había soñado eso, pero aprovechando se levanto por un vaso de agua.

* * *

Su presidente ya se estaba pasando, con eso de querer hablar el lenguaje coloquial del país, que todos iban a tener su "changarro", que quien sabe que, que quien sabe que otra cosa. Si, sabia que su gente hablaba así pero no es para que el presidente de la nación también**. O también los comentarios racistas que a veces hacia. Hasta discrimino a paisanos y a otros que ni venían al caso***, su presidente si que ya había metido la pata, pero bien hasta el fondo. Hasta el mismo reconocía que por culpa de este su relación con sus hermanos y primos se estaba deteriorando. Pero esperaba que estos comprendieran.

* * *

No lo podía creer, la gente de su vecino del norte había aprobado aquello. Ahora un muro marcaria la frontera de ambos países, eso se le hacia muy mal, bien, admitía que su gente se cruzaba hacia el otro lado generalmente sin papeles, ¡pero iban a trabajar! Solo querían ganar más. Antes ya había intentado tener un acuerdo con el gringo para solucionar todo aquello y como dijo su jefe "les convendría a ambos países tener un control con el flujo de migrantes" pero al parecer a muchos de los superiores de su vecino no les agrado la idea y aprobaron eso****. Eso no le parecía bien, y ese gringo le iba a escuchar.

-¡Gringo, explícame que significa esto!-entro hecho una furia el mexicano, tumbando la puerta de la habitación.

-what?-contesto en un tono totalmente indiferente y desinteresado el estadounidense.

-¡no te hagas el chistoso! ¡Por que pones eso en la frontera!

-por que tu gente pasa sin papeles…

-¡solo quieren trabajar! ¡Estar en el llamado "sueño americano"!

-and?

-no les tienes que cerrar la oportunidad.

-but, no es mi culpa, dile a mis superiores.

-por eso te digo a ti ¡tu puedes hablar con ellos!

-i don't know…

-¡se supone que somos amigos, socios y hasta me atreveré a decir, como una especie de compadres!

-pero esto también es tu culpa, si tan solo tuvieras suficientes empleos…

-¡yo solo venia a intentar de arreglar esto! ¡Pero veo que eres un necio! –México ya se había cansado de la actitud fría e indiferente del estadounidense, así que se fue de ahí mas enojado de lo que había llegado.

* * *

México estaba feliz, uno de sus ciudadanos había inventado algo increíble. No es que le reste importancia a otros inventos de su gente, pero este era más futurista y fascinante. Se trataba de un _rocket belt_ ese que te hacia volar, si bien el gringo tuvo cierta intervención, el que ayudo a crearlo era mexicano. Y bien como estaba tan emocionado con el invento su jefe le permitió probarlo.

-bien señor Gabriel tiene que asegurarse de no pasar de los 10 metros de altura y…¿me esta escuchando?-pregunto el instructor a un ido México.

-¿ah? A si, si, es que estoy muy emocionado.

-bien, recuerde que este es un vuelo de prueba….

-si, si, si, ya quiero volar

-bien, ¿ya entendió los controles señor Gabriel?

-¡desde el día en que nací!

-bien, ya puede despegar-dijo algo confuso el instructor por el entusiasmo de Gabriel.

-¡ya era hora!-y la nación despego, era una sensación grandiosa, lo que mucha gente había querido hacer ¡volar! Y el lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

* * *

*el presidente Portillo lloro frente a millones de mexicanos, declarando que el salvaría el peso mexicano. Pero nunca admitió que la devaluación fue su culpa.

**lo siento, es que mi profesora de historia lo critica mucho por eso :9

***Fox alguna vez dijo "van a hacer trabajos que hasta ni los negros harían" refiriéndose a los migrantes mexicanos.

**** Aquí se refiere a la muralla que se mando a construir por parte del gobierno estadounidense.

_Rocket belt_ usa motores de propulsión a chorro cuyos gases al escapar permiten volar al usuario. Juan Manuel Lozano Gallegos desarrollo el motor que hace que el _rocket Belt _funcione. Se empezó a fabricar en el 2005 por la TAM y tarda alrededor de tres meses hacer uno.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :3


	23. Chapter 23

**N/A:** bueno aquí el veintitresavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Romano anda de chismoso, pero eso no es malo. Nos dejara saber la versión de España de la conquista :3

**Personajes:** Italia del sur o Romano, España(de ellos ya se saben sus otros nombres). Las culturas Totonaca y Tlaxcalteca, mención del imperio Mexica.

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

Romano había estando esculcando las cosas del español por puro aburrimiento, y encontró algunos papeles sueltos, parecían antiguos ya que estaban amarillentos y un tanto sucios. Así que decidió leerlos solo para matar el tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hacia poco tiempo que había arribado a aquellas tierras, le insistió tanto a su rey que lo dejara ir en la tercera expedición, hubiera ido en las dos primeras también, pero su rey se rehusó. Pero en esta ultima logro convencerlo, claro que con ayuda de la reina. Partió desde cuba, también aprovecho para estar con su pequeña colonia, seguía siendo un poco salvaje y agresivo. Pero poco a poco iba aceptando la conquista, ahora pensaba en los otros pequeños que probablemente encontraría en el nuevo mundo. Quería ser grande, hacia apenas tres años se había liberado completamente de la influencia otomana así que sentía que era una nueva oportunidad para resurgir como "el gran reino español". Bien sabia que la conquistas de nuevo territorio traían sufrimiento, dolor, muerte, pero el solo pensaba en los beneficios en ese momento. Por otro lado el tal Hernán con el que había venido, había fundado una pequeña villa, "la villa rica de la vera cruz"* al parecer quería desobedecer las órdenes del gobernante de Cuba, pero a él poco le importaba eso, mientras le rindiera cuentas a su rey, estaría bien.

Por otro lado le llamaba la atención la mujer que acompañaba a Hernán**, era bella si, pero una belleza salvaje, no era como la gente de sus tierras, no, era de piel color del cobre, con una melena negra bien arreglada, unos ojos obscuros, casi negros y su vestimenta…, bueno esa vestimenta no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Pero su belleza no le fascinaba del todo, si no las diferencias que había entre ambos, pero eso no importaba ahora. Estaba ayudando a los "soldados" a levantar una capilla, había ido por algunas cosas, pero oyó algunos ruidos viniendo del bosque.

Se adentro un poco distrayéndose de su labor, procurando no tropezar y caer con las raíces de los arboles, escucho voces entre unos arbustos y al apartar las ramas encontró ahí a una joven, de no mas de 19 años, hermosa, quien lo veía con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Quién eres?-inquirió ella desconfiada, usando una lengua que supuso que el otro entendería.

-¿yo?, yo soy el reino de España y ¿usted hermosa joven?

-yo soy totonaca

-mucho gusto-respondió amable el español, con una sonrisa, Hernán ya le había contado que se había dado cuenta que había una ciudad cerca, y que los habitantes de esta no les agradaba un tal "imperio Mexica" que por lo que había entendido era el que controlaba la región.

-este…señor "reino de España" sea lo que sea eso, me han enviado, junto con mas de mi gente para el tratado que tendríamos.***

-¿mas gente?-el español no había visto a nadie mas que a ella, pero de repente las ramas de arbustos cercanos se empezaron a remover, dejando al descubierto a varios hombres de piel morena vestidos solo de la parte de abajo.

-¡me sorprende que no los hayas visto!-respondió divertida la totonaca-así no duraras mucho contra Azteca.

-¿Por qué?, ahora estoy solo y desarmado, pero luego veras que él será el que no pueda conmigo.

-¡lo que digas! señor reino de España

-me puedes decir Antonio-repuso el castaño con una sonrisa.

-luego veremos, por ahora vallamos a firmar el tratado ese-repuso la totonaca, dando una señal a su gente para salir y seguir al español.

El tratado había quedado en que el pueblo totonaca 1 300 guerreros, y el otros 400, mas aparte armas y caballos.

Pero otra duda seguía rondado su cabeza mientras observaba la ciudad de cempoala, capital de la ahora su "aliada" totonaca, Hernán había destruido los barcos, solo dejando uno para poder reportar al rey las cosas pasadas, y había matado a todo aquel de la tripulación que quisiese rebelarse. Pero su duda era, si no estaba siendo demasiado extremista, por decirlo así, pero bueno, ahora se dirigían a otro lugar tierra adentro. Luego pensaría en lo de los barcos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"republica de Tlaxcala" se llamaba ese lugar, era bonito sin duda, en especial con toda esa vegetación rondando las diversas ciudades. Eso estaba pensando mientras cabalgaba con su caballo, pero en unos instantes un gran grupo de gente, "indios", llegó a evitar su paso con armas primitivas, pero de potencia algo comparable a sus espadas. Supuso que eran el pueblo tlaxcalteca, y no viendo más opción, se dispuso a luchar, junto con el resto de su gente, su batalla duro varios días****. Siempre a su favor, pero hubo un día que al parecer los tlaxcaltecas se dieron cuenta de su gran desventaja

-vimos a hacer la paz-comunico un joven, no mas de 22 años, de piel trigueña, con una corta melena castaña y unos hermosos ojos del color de las avellanas, al parecer del español.

-esta bien, ¿pero yo se que vienen a algo mas, que es?

-venimos a hacer una alianza con ustedes.

-¿Quién eres?

-yo soy Tlaxcalteca, ¿y usted?

-yo soy el reino de España, pero me puedes decir Antonio

-no lo creo, la formalidad ante todo-ese chico era bastante serio, muy disciplinado. Lo comprobó mientras luchaba con su ejército, la única arma que le dio pavor fue "la macana de obsidiana", como había averiguado que se llamaba y traducido a su idioma, esta podía desgarrar el cuello de un caballo.

-esta bien, como quieras Tlaxcalteca, por cierto, Hernán quiere quedarse unos días aquí

-por mi no hay problema, de todos modos ya fuimos derrotados por ustedes varias veces.

-¡hombre no te pongas triste!-trato de animar el español con una sonrisa amable.

-lo lamento, eso seria todo por hoy, nos veremos luego señor reino de España-la frialdad del muchacho no le agradaba, pero sabia que había alguna razón detrás de ello. Una razón, que el encontraría, en los días que se quedarían ahí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

Romano separo la hoja en la que se había quedado con un separador de libros, guardo todo junto en una carpeta que encontró por ahí, luego seguiría leyendo. El español ya había llegado, por lo que tomo su abrigo y se fue a su casa, le interesaba mucho seguir con su lectura.

-¿eh? Creo que romano tenia prisa, ¡oh! Que mas da, mejor iré por paella-se dijo a si mismo el español al ver salir apresuradamente a Romano con algo bajo el brazo.

* * *

*fundada en un viernes santo de 1519, de ahí su nombre.

**se decía que la Malinche o Doña Marina, poseía una belleza inigualable.

***varios pueblos totonacas de la región de donde estaba la villa de Veracruz, se reunieron para aliarse con Hernán Cortez

****de hecho fueron tres, los tlaxcaltecas decidieron unirse a los españoles al ver su fuerte forma de combate.

* * *

Espero que les guste, creo que serán como tres capítulos o mas con esta temática, no se preocupen ya estan trabajando :D


	24. Chapter 24

**N/A:** bueno aquí el veinticuatroavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Romano sigue de chismoso, pero eso no es malo. Nos dejara saber la versión de España de la conquista :3

**Personajes:** Italia del sur o Romano, España(de ellos ya se saben sus otros nombres). Las culturas Totonaca y Tlaxcalteca, mención del imperio Mexica y de México/Ilhuitl(cielo)

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

Romano llego apresurado a su casa, aventó el abrigo por ahí e ignoro a su hermano. Subió rápidamente a su cuarto.

-tenia prisa mi fratello, ve~, bien cenare pasta con Alemania-Veneciano tomo un recipiente y lo lleno con pasta, para después irse a la casa del alemán.

Mientras en su cuarto romano, empezó a leer sobre su cama después de encender la luz y quitarse los zapatos

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0

Dos días después, se encontró a Tlaxcalteca caminando por ahí, y se acerco intentando comenzar una conversación.

-¿Cómo le haces para no hacer ruido al caminar?

-es fácil, supongo, uno se acostumbra-repuso serio el Tlaxcalteca

-¡pero eso da miedo!

-usted es un poco gracioso, señor reino de España-finalizo Tlaxcalteca, llendose de ahí rápidamente.

-tal parece que no quiere que hablemos-repuso un tanto triste el español, llendose a caminar por ahí. Encontrándose con Totonaca quien hablaba con algunos de sus hombres.

-¡señorita Totonaca!

-¿eh? ¿Señor reino de España?-repuso la morena volteándose a verle, despidió a sus hombres.

-¿Qué haces?

-nada, viendo como estaban mis hombres…buscaba a Tlaxcalteca, ¿lo ha visto?

-¿eh? A si claro, se fue a no se donde hace rato, por cierto, por que es así…

-¿frio y serio?-corto la Totonaca

-si, ¿Por qué es así?

-siéntese- ofreció la totonaca, lo que le diría era un poco largo, sabia que no debía, pero a ella tampoco le gustaba ver a su hermano así.

-bien, ahora si dime, ¿Por qué es así?

-pues vera usted, señor reino de España, no hace mucho, claro para culturas como mi hermano y como yo…

_Flash back_

_-Tlaxcalteca, no ya-reía estrepitosamente Totonaca unos cuantos años mas joven, Tlaxcalteca le estaba haciendo cosquillas._

_-no aguantas nada Totonaca._

_-tu eres un pesado._

_-¿Qué hacen?- un niño de unos 14 años apareció detrás de ellos, estaba cubierto de tierra._

_-¿Quién eres?-inquirió la Totonaca un tanto curiosa._

_-yo soy Mexica, un gusto._

_-¡tu eres el niño que se intenta apoderar de las tierras del valle!-lo apunto acusadoramente Tlaxcalteca._

_-y que si lo soy-respondió arrogante el menor._

_-¡no lo lograras! Te rodea gente muy fuerte-repuso Tlaxcalteca._

_-¡ya veras, seré inclusive mas grande que tu!…sea como sea que te llames._

_-ha, ni siquiera te sabes el nombre de tus enemigos, me llamo Tlaxcalteca._

_-hermano no seas grosero-reprocho la totonaca._

_-no así esta bien señorita…_

_-totonaca-repuso ella._

_-si señorita Totonaca, no se preocupe, vera que seré mas grande que el, yo lo se-dijo con misterio Mexica, llendose de ahí._

. . . . . . . .

-¿entonces esta enojado con Mexica?-inquirió curioso el español, interrumpiendo la narración.

-algo así, pero es por otra cosa también

-¿Cuál?

. . . . . . . .

_Totonaca estaba visitando a su hermano, cuando lo diviso entre la espesura del bosque, con un pequeño sobre sus hombros._

_-¡hermano! por fin te encuentro-la Totonaca llego corriendo ágilmente entre las raíces de los arboles hasta donde se encontraba su hermano._

_-¿ah? Lo siento, Ilhuitl vino a jugar y se me olvido que venias hermanita._

_-hola Totonaca-saludo el menor desde arriba de la cabeza de Tlaxcalteca._

_-¡hola Ilhuitl! ¿Paseando por ahí?_

_-si, vine a visitar a Tlaxcalteca, luego iba a ir a ver a Cholula-repuso el menor con una sonrisa._

_-a ver cuando jugamos en mi casa-dijo Totonaca revolviéndole un poco el cabello con su mano._

_. . . . . . . ._

-¿Quién es Ilhuitl?-pregunto, el español, otra vez interrumpiendo.

-es algo así como la representación de todas estas tierras, así como mi hermano y yo representamos a las culturas, el es inclusive mas grande que yo pero apenas aparenta tres años.

-¿Por qué no crece?

-no lo se.

-¿entonces es algo relacionado con Ilhuitl la actitud de Tlaxcalteca?

-usted es muy intuitivo señor reino de España, si, vera

. . . . . . . .

_Un día llego el pequeño Ilhuitl un tanto triste a mi casa, parecía muy deprimido._

_-¿Qué te pasa Ilhuitl?_

_-¿eh? Nada, bueno no, Mexica dice que ya no puedo seguir viéndolos, así que me vengo a despedir._

_-¡pero el por que dice eso!-exclamo indignada la totonaca._

_-pues, veras el me ha tomado bajo su cargo, abuelito Mexica es muy bueno-repuso con una sonrisa algo triste el menor._

_-¿abuelito? ¡Pero si la ultima vez que le vi era menor que yo!_

_-eso debió ser hace mucho señorita totonaca, ahora es mas grande, y se vuelve mas grande, terminara siendo enorme-_ _Ilhuitl alzo sus brazos intentando describir lo enorme que se hacia el ahora ya imperio Mexica._

_-¡pero aun así no tiene derecho de prohibirte vernos!_

_-en parte es decisión propia-a Totonaca casi se le cae la mandíbula por la declaración del pequeño._

_-pero... ¿Estas seguro de esto?_

_-si, confió en el abuelo Mexica, aunque creo que a Tlaxcalteca no le va a agradar mucho la noticia._

_-me imagino, espero que tu decisión sea la correcta Ilhuitl_

_-nos veremos luego, espero-se despidió el pequeño un tanto triste._

_End flash Back_

-entonces, ¿Tlaxcalteca esta enojado con Mexica por lo de Ilhuitl?

-creo, a mi no me ha explicado muy bien, también podría ser por como lo trato o todo. Mejor me voy, me esperan mis hombres-la totonaca se fue de ahí, dejando tras a un pensativo español.

Pero para no quedarse con la duda decidió buscar al Tlaxcalteca y preguntarle el mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así que dos días después de su último encuentro lo encontró en el bosque mirando a un pequeño pajarillo que estaba posado sobre una rama.

-¡hey! Tlaxcalteca ¿Cómo andas?

-señor reino de España, lo lamento no lo había visto llegar.

-no te preocupes, tenia que preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué es señor reino de España?-pregunto frio, sin dejar de ver al pajarillo.

-¿Qué paso entre tu y Mexica?-a la pregunta el tlaxcalteca se tenso y el pajarillo salió volando.

-¿Por qué quiere saber?

-pues tu hermana me dijo que…

-esa mujer es una bocona-siseo Tlaxcalteca molesto.

-¿me dirás entonces?

-ya que, ya he podido ver su otra cara, por lo que no pondré resistencia- el español se pregunto a que otra cara se refería, pero mientras le dijese lo que quería eso podría esperar.

-bien, tu hermana me dijo que Mexica le había prohibido ver a Ilhuitl, ¿es por eso?

-en parte si, en parte no

-¿entonces?

-pues veras…

_Flash back_

_Yo estaba cazando, cuando divise a Ilhuitl en la lejanía, se veía un poco triste, por lo que me acerque a el_

_-¿Qué te pasa Ilhuitl?_

_-ya no podre verte Tlaxcalteca_

_-¡QUE! ¿Y eso por que?_

_-Mexica me dijo que así seria mejor_

_-ese maldito, se las vera con migo._

_-déjalo así Tlaxcalteca, me venia a despedir _

_-¿pequeño por que te ves preocupado por algo?_

_-Mexica va a hacer las guerras floreadas, por lo que alguna de tu gente será tomada prisionera y será sacrificada*-respondió tristemente el menor._

_-no te preocupes Ilhuitl, no me dejare_

_-quisiera que lo que dices sea verdad_

_-¡ya lo veras!-exclamo orgulloso Tlaxcalteca._

_-no tiene caso, Mexica ya es muy fuerte, pero luego tu veras. Adiós-y el pequeño se fue corriendo de ahí._

_End flash back_

-y el tenia razón, mi gente fue llevada a los sacrificios, para el dios de la Guerra de ese desgraciado-termino frio y tajante Tlaxcalteca.

-¿sacrificios?¿de que o que?

-sacrificios humanos, es un rito que se hace por aquí, pero Mexica le ofrece el corazón al dios Huitzilopochtli

-a...-el español quedo estático, no se esperaba que hicieran eso.

-no creo que quieras saber como es, así que me voy-dijo, al notar la expresión del español, se levanto y se fue de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varios días después partió rumbo a la capital del gran imperio Mexica, rumbo a Tenochtitlan. Al subir por los volcanes, pudo observar desde ahí ciudades, completamente planificadas, ciudades que estaban llenas de canales de agua. Observo todo maravillado durante su trayecto hasta llegar hasta la ciudad de Tenochtitlan.

Tlaxcalteca y Totonaca que iban a los costados de él solo guardaban silencio, hace mucho que no veían a Mexica, Totonaca desde que la sometió y Tlaxcalteca desde su última pelea.

Al entrar a la ciudad, nadie opuso resistencia, eso extraño al español, pero los recibieron en el palacio. Tlaxcalteca y Totonaca se negaron a entrar por cuestiones de orgullo, así que solo los españoles entraron.

El palacio era enorme, de piedra, los guiaron hasta el trono del rey, supuso el español. Había un hombre de alrededor de 35 años de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos chocolate obscuro, alto y fuerte. El español al momento supo que ese era el gran imperio Mexica.

Después de la audición con el rey permitieron quedarse ahí. Al salir, siguió lo mas sigilosamente que pudo al imperio, misteriosamente este se dirigía hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Siguió así un rato hasta que el imperio se paro en seco.

-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió serio el imperio.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-haces mucho ruido al caminar, ahora dime, ¿Qué quieres?

-saludar, jeje-contesto nervioso el español.

-yo se que no vienes a eso

-bien, ya, ya, vengo a presentarme bien, yo soy el reino de España, también me puedes decir Antonio-el español alzo su mano para estrecharla con el otro.

-Imperio Mexica, aunque me puedes decir, napatecutli-el otro estrecho la mano un poco desconfiado.

-me quedo con Mexica, el otro es difícil de pronunciar.

-como guste señor reino de España. Ahora bien, ¿cual era su duda?

-¡como sabes que tengo una duda!

-intuición, será…

-bien, bien, hombre me cachaste, te iba a preguntar ¿Por qué no pusieron resistencia?

-eso, por que mi tlatoani cree que eres quetzalcoatl, si será iluso.

-quetza..¿Que?

- es un dios, que hace mucho se fue, pero que prometió regresar.

-¡ah!, y otra cosa ¿Dónde esta el peque…

-no dejare que lo veas-corto serio Napatecutli, quien ya le había mandado a prohibir a su nieto el interactuar con los extranjeros.

-eres muy sobreprotector-reprocho el español.

-y tu demasiado extraño, así que no. Adiós-Mexica se fue de ahí un poco enfurruñado.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Que, esto es un robo, demonios!, algunas hojas están manchadas-Romano le hecho una hojeada a las que seguían, varias estaban manchadas, pero se concilio al encontrar unas que no lo estaban

-bien, será todo por hoy, maldición, esto es muy interesante-exclamo ya mas calmado Romano, mientras simplemente dejaba las hojas de lado y se disponía a dormir.

* * *

*guerras que tenían el objetivo de capturar rehenes, para ofrendarlos a Huitzilopochtli.

* * *

¿les he dicho que son awesomes?, no, pues lo son, gracias por leer :D, creo que solo será otro mas como este y…¡regresaremos a la sintonía habitual! Espero que les este gustando :3


	25. Chapter 25

**N/A:** bueno aquí el veinticincoavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Romano sigue de chismoso, pero creo que ahora se arrepiente.

**Personajes:** Italia del sur o Romano, España (de ellos ya se saben sus otros nombres). Imperio Mexica y de México/Ilhuitl. Mención de las culturas Totonaca y Tlaxcalteca

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

Romano despertó, e ignoro a su hermano llamándole a desayunar, y después despidiéndose para ir a entrenar con Alemania.

-addio fratello, ¡me voy a entrenar!...creo que sigue dormido ve~

No, Romano se enfrasco en su lectura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

Ya han pasado tres meses* desde que Hernán y nosotros llegamos hasta esta hermosa ciudad de Tenochtitlan, lo único malo es que Mexica no me ha dejado ver a su nieto. Dice que soy mala influencia para el, pero que más da. Pensaba el español mientras se dirigía al centro de la ciudad, al parecer iba a ver alguna celebración, el que iba a saber. Hernán había ido rumbo a Veracruz a interceptar a algunas tropas**, pero bueno ahora el paseaba tranquilamente entre la gente. ¿seria su imaginación? O todos le veían con desconfianza, seria su imaginación. Sentía cierta tensión en el ambiente, pero no le dio importancia, después de todo nunca fue muy bueno leyendo el ambiente.

Llego con el general que se había quedado a cargo***, al parecer se iba a llevar a cabo una ceremonia hacia el dios Huitzilopochtli que por lo que aprendió en sus "platicas constructivas" con Mexica que era su dios de la guerra. Pensó que seria interesante, así que fue a echar un vistazo.

Cuando llego observo a varias personas, quienes se dirigían hacia un centro ceremonial, quiso seguirlos pero uno de sus soldados le mando a llamar. Al parecer el general, tenía sus dudas.

-¿Qué paso?

-creo que van a hacer algún sacrificio humano, lo que usted y Hernán claramente prohibieron

-¿en serio?-se le fueron los colores del rostro, esa idea no le agradaba nada.

-si, así nos lo han confirmado algunos traductores de confianza

-¿y que piensa hacer?

-atacarles, me han dicho que están desarmados, será una batalla fácil

-a Hernán no le va a gustar

-¡pero ellos osaran desobedecerle!

-lo se, pero atacar a la gente sin armas esta mal

-yo solo le informe nuestras acciones, la decisión ya esta tomada

-¡entonces para que me llamaste!

-para que se preparara a pelear…

-yo no pienso pelear tío, será que vos estas loco, el pueblo se volverá loco

-¡que puede salir mal!-el general le entrego su hacha y lo empujo hasta la salida.

Cuando llegaron, empezaron a atacar despiadadamente. El no quería luchar en esa batalla por lo que se mantuvo alejado, hasta que el ejercito Mexica salió y les dio lucha. Mexica, se fue contra el.

-¿¡pero que has hecho!?

-calma hombre, calma

-no me voy a calmar, ¡atacaste a mi gente sin razón!

-pero es que vuestra gente y vos osaron desobedecer una orden de Hernán y…-en realidad no quería pelear, pero el caos ya estaba desatado.

-¡y desde cuando respeto a ese tal Hernán!

-desde que…

-¡calla y pelea!-le corto el mexica-no te arrepientas de las acciones que ya tomaste. Y afróntalas como debe de ser.

-pero yo…-Mexica corto sus palabras, sacando un pequeño cuchillo de obsidiana y empezando a atacarle, el español no tubo de otra mas que defenderse con su hacha.

-¡mira ahí viene Hernán! El parara esta locura-suspiro agotado España, ya llevaban algo de tiempo luchando. Cuando Hernán se diviso con Moctezuma sobre una de las pirámides.

_-¡escuchad!, vamos, decidles que paren esto-Cortez le insistió a Moctezuma, a quien agarraba por el brazo, su mensaje fue traducido para que Moctezuma le entendiese._

_-¡pueblo de Tenochtitlan! ¡paren esto!... ¡esto solo es un malentendido! ¡los dioses no nos querían hacer daño!-exclamo Moctezuma_, España no le entendió nada, pero Mexica se detuvo en el acto. Volteándose hacia su superior con cierta rabia.

_-¡fuera! ¡tu ya no tienes nuestro respeto!-empezó a abuchearle la gente, y una lluvia de rocas cayo sobre de el._ España no comprendió mucho, pero si capto que era una señal de retirada, cuando la lluvia de rocas cayó sobre el Tlatoani****.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu gente? ¿Por qué no respetan a ese que llaman tlatoani? ¿Por qué desconocen a su gobernante?-pregunto España con desconcierto al mexica.

-por que la gente empezó a poco a poco a perderle el respeto cuando el dejó que ustedes entraran a la ciudad, pero su mayor error fue darle ese penacho a ese piel blanca. Con eso, perdió todo el respeto.-Mexica contesto mientras veía la escena, en la que Moctezuma se desplomaba y Hernán hacia una retirada.

-¡a hora vete! Que ustedes no me agradan-España no tuvo de otra que irse de ahí, esa noche perdieron a mas de la mitad de su ejercito, Tlaxcalteca y Tolteca habían tenido razón. Cuando Mexica se enojaba, era mejor salir de ahí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

-¡no puede ser! Maldición, España debería de cuidar mejor sus cosas, maldición-romano se lamentaba, había otro espacio de hojas manchadas inentendibles. Pero su fastidio disminuyo al encontrar unas a las que si se les entendía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0

Ya no se cuanto tiempo llevamos desde que salimos de Tenochtitlan, a pesar de que escribo esto…el Español se encontraba tranquilo reposando debajo de un árbol*****, las heridas que alguna vez llego a tener ya estaban curadas, era hora de un contrataque durante esos días en los que estaban reposando Hernán logro juntar a mas gente que les ayudarían. España seguía sin entender el motivo por el cual luchaban…no espera si lo entendía, aparte Hernán le había motivado a que sin esa pelea nunca podría obtener al pequeño que con tanto recelo protegía Mexica.

El día de la batalla se aproximaba, y se fueron acercando poco a poco a la imponente ciudad de Tenochtitlan, la estrategia de Hernán consistía en hacer un sitio, esperar a que se debilitaran y atacar.

Al día siguiente atacaron, el español odiaba hacer eso, pero algo nublaba su mente y le permitía matar sin misericordia******. Era una especie de trance en el que entraba, y que daba miedo, el mismo trance en el que entro cuando conquisto a su pequeña colonia caribeña y por el que a hora le tenía miedo el pequeño.

Encontró al Imperio Mexica al frente del campo de batalla y se dirigió hacia el con la total intención de acabar aquello.

-¡Hey! Mexica, peleemos

-¡con gusto señor!-la ardua lucha empezó.

-tu técnica no es mala, debo de admitirlo…

-ni la tuya maldito piel blanca…

-cuidado, no te distraigas-atacaba y repelía el español sin esfuerzo aparente.

-¡cállate!-Mexica lucia débil, desde que se fueron de ahí una grave epidemia había atacado a su gente, lo cual le ponía más débil.

-no, no, vas a perder

-¡no me provoques desgraciado!

-¡ya cállate!-el español en un pequeño arrebato de ira logro atravesar la defensa de su contrincante, hiriéndole de muerte.

-abuelo, abuelito, no, no me dejes-se oyó la voz de un pequeño, lo que decía no era entendible del todo para el español, ya que fue dicho en la lengua en la que hablaba Mexica, pero las palabras fueron dichas con tanta melancolía que se quedo de pie. Un tanto alejado del imperio ahora caído, cuando lo vio, vio a aquel pequeño, que se encontraba como que desconsolado llorando.

España observo la escena en silencio, dejándolos en paz. Y aunque no comprendía las cosas que decían, sabia que aquello era una despedida, lo sabia por el rostro del pequeño. Su remordimiento creció más cuando oyó aquel grito del menor, aquel grito que le parecía tan lastimero.

-chicos, vallan a por el niño-le ordeno a algunos hombres que pasaban por ahí, quienes obedecieron al instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, fue acompañado por Hernán a ver al pequeño. Le habían dejado en un cuarto de madera. Cuando entraron el pequeño se fue a esconder, España se sintió mal ante aquello. Por lo que decidió hablar con Hernán un poco.

-Hernán, ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué hago?

-no lo se, tu eres el que quería conquistar al imperio Mexica y adueñarse de su tesoro-dijo despectivamente, señalando al niño.

-lo se, pero no se que hacer… ¿Qué le digo?... ¿hola yo mate a tu abuelo y pronto matare a tus demás familiares? ¡no puedo decirle eso!

-hablando de eso, esos tal vez Tlaxcalteca y Totonaca se han puesto algo pálidos y como transparentes.

-¡que! Eso significa que pronto desaparecerán-protesto nervioso España.

-yo no se, ¡adelante háblale tu! ¡tú querías verle!

-esta bien hombre, voy, voy.

Después de una pequeña discusión con el niño los españoles salieron de ahí. A fin de cuentas la conquista estaba casi completa, en una etapa irreversible, ya que habían acabado con el imperio más poderoso de la zona. Y España ya podía asegurar que empezaba a tener cierta autoridad en aquellas tierras, ahora parte del Imperio de España.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

Romano trago en seco, y pensó en lo que antes creía que la otra cara del español, era tan solo un mito. Pero ese escrito le revelaba una verdad, que nunca pensó que seria la verdadera.

-creo que no debí de haber leído esto ¡maldición!...todo es culpa de España por dejar esto por ahí tirado…creo que hare como si nunca hubiese leído esto ¡maldición!-tomo las hojas amarillentas y las metió en un cajón, no quería volver a leerlas, no quería saber de la otra cara del español. Pero algo seguía sin entender.

-¿Cómo México y España se llevan bien?-pregunto al aire, recordando algunos momentos en algunas reuniones en las que el español y mexicano convivían, como si nunca se hubiesen peleado en la vida. Al igual que con sus demás excolonias americanas, ninguna parecía tenerle rencor alguno, a pesar de que, supuso Romano, hallan pasado todos por algún caso similar.

-¡no es momento para pensar so maldición! ¡Tengo hambre!-Romano bajó y tomo un tomate de una canasta.

* * *

*convivieron pacíficamente durante tres meses, Hernán fue hospedado en el palacio real.

**tropas que fueron mandadas por Diego de Velázquez (gobernador de cuba)que quería apresarlo.

***Pedro de Alvarado, se quedó a cargo, quien ordeno asesinar y despojar a los mexicas de su oro, desatando así una sangrienta matanza

****algunos dicen que Moctezuma murió apedreado, pero hay otra teoría de que Hernán le apuñalo por la espalda.

*****los españoles se refugiaron en Tlaxcala donde a Hernán le dio tiempo de planear una estrategia.

******acecinaron a la familia de Cuauhtémoc, y a mucha más gente, a demás las epidemias que los españoles trajeron consigo casi exterminaron con la población indígena.

* * *

Fiu, acabe esto…¡prometo ya capítulos normales! Si es que se pueden considerar normales XD.

Me alegra que me lean, me hacen tan feliz que vomitaría arcoíris si fuera posible :3


	26. Chapter 26

**N/A:** bueno aquí el veintiseisavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. ¡Regresamos a la sintonía normal! (?)

**Personajes: **México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo, también EUA (de ese ya saben su otro nombre)

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

México estaba muy confundido, había tenido sueños recientemente sobre "ese"* conflicto, se pregunto si no había comido algo malo o algo así esa noche antes de acostarse para asegurarse de no tener otro sueño así. Después de repasar mentalmente todo su día no encontró motivos que hicieran que esos sueños regresaran, así que se dispuso a dormir plácidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¡viva la virgen! ¡Viva cristo rey!-se oía gritar por las calles de manzanillo, aquello debía ser su sueño sin dudarlo. Hacia ya mucho del Asalto de Manzanillo**_

_-¡los cristeros ganaremos!-los susodichos estaban atacando una embarcación, México se sentía como un ser inexistente que observaba la escena._

_-¡retirada!-ordeno un hombre desde el barco, la embarcación empezó a irse del puerto. Pero como hora y media después llego un tren repleto de tropas federales. Algunos cristeros emprendieron la retirada al verse superados en numero._

_-¡vámonos! ¡Son demasiados!-pero otros no pudieron escapar, ya que se encontraban intentando robar armamento, por lo que no se dieron cuenta del peligro._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

México se despertó un poco abrumado, al ver su reloj se dio cuenta de que apenas eran la una de la mañana, así que con desgano se volvió a acostar. Estuvo media hora tratando de volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, hasta que harto ya de su insomnio decidió levantarse a hacer algo en lo que le volvía a dar sueño.

-si no mal recuerdo tengo que revisar documentos, ¡a aprovechar el tiempo!-se dijo así mismo para emprender el camino hacia una especie de estudio que tenia su casa. Prendió la luz segándose un poco la vista ya que no había prendido ninguna luz en su camino, por que conocía su casa como a la palma de su mano.

En sus movimientos adormilados tiro un par de papeles, dejo los que había tomado en un principio sobre el escritorio y se agacho por los que había tirado. Al voltearlos para poder ver su contenido pudo leer rápidamente:

_La ley del Seguro Social vigente, publicada en el Diario Oficial de la Federación mediante decreto de fecha 21 de diciembre de 1995 es el marco legislativo bajo el que rige sus operaciones el Instituto Mexicano del Seguro Social.***_

-vaya hace mucho que no veía esta cosa, se coló con los otros papeles…mejor la regreso a su lugar-se acerco a un archivero ENORME y busco el año al que pertenecía aquel documento.

-bien, ya estas en tu lugar…no me explico que hacías afuera pero ¡yo que! Bien seguiré a lo mío-se quedo trabajando en demás documentos, ordenando algunos, leyendo otros…hasta que cayó dormido como por eso de las cinco de la mañana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

-Mexico! I am here!-llego de improvisto EUA por eso de las nueve de la mañana, entrando escandalosamente por la puerta del estudio. Pero se detuvo al ver al mexicano durmiendo sobre el escritorio con un pequeño hilo de baba saliendo de su boca.

-GET UP!-grito EUA sacudiendo de una forma algo violenta al mexicano, pero este ni se inmuto, seguía durmiendo como un tronco.

-bien, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas-dijo con malicia EUA dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y sacando unos cuantos cubos de hielo. Luego regreso donde el mexicano y le metió el hielo por la espalda. México se despertó muy sobresaltado y de MUY mal humor por la broma del estadounidense.

-¡pero que chin_os te pasa! ¡Gringo estúpido! ¡Yo no voy a tu casa a despertarte metiéndote pin_e hielo en tu camisa!-soltó completamente irritado el mexicano.

-i'm sorry dude, pero estabas todo dormido y no aguante la tentación nahahahaha y luego dices que me equivoco en mi forma de representarte en la TV

-pues si te equivocas… ¡yo no ando durmiendo todo el santo día! Ni uso poncho y no uso sombrero a diario, a menos claro que halla mucho sol. ****

-but…hace rato estabas dormido

-si por que tuve una pesadilla y me dormí como a las cinco de la mañana genio-contesto México acentuando la ultima palabra con sarcasmo.

-ok, whatever you say

-¿se puede saber que quieres gringo?

-¿eh? Solo quería molestarte nahahahaha

-pero si seras…-un aura obscura rodeo al mexicano, el instinto acecino se sentía en el aire.

-that's not true dude…solo venia a ver algunos asuntos de...cosas importantes nahahahaha

-mas te vale gringo, mas te vale

-s…si-respondió nervioso el estadounidense, México podía llegar a dar miedo, inclusive mas que Rusia.

* * *

*México se refiere a la guerra cristera, que fue por 1992. Esta guerra consistió en que al intentarle quitar poder político a la iglesia y hacer definitivo la separación de iglesia-estado algunos radicales lo tomaron a mal.

**una de las tantas batallas de la guerra cristera, el saldo de esta fueron 123 cristeros muertos y 29 federales muertos.

***esta ley fue una de las que se expidió un poco antes de que el IMSS fuera formado formalmente.

****la típica imagen de un señor dormido con un poncho y un sombrero al lado de un cactus, ¡no somos así!

* * *

Bien este esta cortito, lo se (T.T) pero aun así espero que les guste ¡Gracias por leer!


	27. Chapter 27

**N/A:** bueno aquí el veintisieteavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Refugiados y un poco de lucha. Lo se no tiene nada que ver lo uno con lo otro -.-U

**Personajes: **México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo, también EUA, Japón, Alemania, Italia, Inglaterra, mención de Francia y Suecia (de esos ya saben sus otros nombres) y mención de Argentina :3

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

México estaba aburrido en la conferencia mundial, era de esas veces en las que EUA las convocaba por cualquier cosa que se le pasase por la cabeza. Ya desde hace rato que no prestaba atención, principalmente por que su vecino del norte, se la pasaba haciendo escandalo sobre que el era el héroe. México solo se quería ir de ahí lo antes posible, tenia mucho papeleo que hacer, y no creía que su jefe se fuese a apiadar de el y le ayudase. Entre las cosas que trajo para distraerse, encontró la imagen de uno de sus presidentes, Lázaro, ¡oh cuantas cosas había pasado con el! Mas se acordó en especifico de una cuando una discusión entre España y Romano llego a sus oídos

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La primera dama había insistido tanto en aquello, que México y Lázaro no se pudieron negar. Niños, algunos huérfanos y otros hijos de combatientes republicanos iban a llegar al país*. Como refugiados de la guerra civil española. España casi le rompe el tímpano por teléfono cuando le informo que aceptaba a los pequeños…_

_-¡en serio! Gracias hijo, mi pequeño, ¡sabia que me querías! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!_

_-ya, ya, cálmate España, que me dejas sordo_

_-lo siento, es que estoy tan emocionado_

_- ya me di cuenta_

_-lo siento mi peque fusosososo~_

_-se nota que estas feliz…. ¡y cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no soy tu peque chi_ga!_

_-lo siento peque, adiós, tengo que seguir trabajando, te los encargo mucho mi peque fusosososo~_

_-¡yo no soy ningún peque!-bramo el mexicano al teléfono, pero del otro lado de la línea ya no había nadie. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-lamento no haberte podido cumplir como yo quería… España~**-susurro por lo bajo el mexicano sumido en sus pensamientos, el hubiese querido que la estadía de los pequeños hubiese sido mejor. Una que otra nación que también estaba aburrida lo escucho, dejándolos intrigados, pero no le prestaron mucha atención.

-pero bueno, al menos te ayude con demás gente, y me alegro-dijo al aire México captando otra vez la atención de algunas naciones.

-lo siento, sigan con su trabajo jeje-exclamo nervioso el mexicano al sentir las miradas sobre el.

¡Oh! Lázaro, se acordó de otra cosa cuando escucho la voz algo infantil de Rusia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La familia Rivera había insistido en que México le diese asilo a Trotski, en especial por que este era el ídolo de Diego y un gran modelo a seguir para el partido comunista mexicano. Así que al final Lázaro acepto, claro que dejaría que la familia Rivera se encargase de su traslado. México recibió la llamada de Rusia el mismo día en que Trotski había llegado al puerto de Veracruz…_

_-priviet_

_-¡hola Rusia! ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_-solo quería saber como estaban las cosas con Trotski, da~_

_-ah, pues bien, acaba de llegar, Frida fue por el ¡no te preocupes compa! _

_-confiare en ti Мексика, tengo que irme, da~_

_-de acuerdo Rusia_

_-kolkolkolkol_

_-y deja de hacerle así que a mi no me da miedo_

_-da~, luego nos vemos,_ _до свидания_

_-adiós~ _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-pero también le falle~ no sirvo para dar refugio***-suspiro pesada y tristemente el mexicano reacomodando sus papeles.

-and that was all! Nahahaha el hero siempre los salva nahahahaha

-¿de que era la conferencia? ¡Luego pregunto!

Al final la conferencia había sido sobre el cambio climático, según le conto Guatemala, pero el gringo se había desviado del tema mientras se autoproclamaba héroe.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

México estaba viendo una película tranquilamente en la sala de su casa.

-¡eso santo no te dejes!

-what are you seeing Mexico?

-¡ah! ¿Cuándo llegaste gringo?-se espanto el mexicano, no lo había notado.

-desde hace rato nahahahaha

-¡tu siempre te metes a mi casa y no tocas la puerta!

-es que somos like best friends

-aja si-contesto molesto México con mucho sarcasmo.

-and what are you seeing?

-¡la película del santo!****

-that man, ¿con la mascara plateada?

-si, ¿no quieres ayudarme a practicar mis movimientos de lucha?-pronuncio con malicia México, así se podría desquitar con EUA sin que este se diese cuenta.

-of course…yo solo conozco el box…i don't know a lot of, "la lucha libre"

-pues si quieres te enseño algunos movimientos…

-.-.-.-.-.-. día siguiente en una reunión mundial-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡toma esto Iggy! La hurracarrana~***** -Alfred se lanzo en contra de Iggy, pero este lo esquivo.

-Help! América compórtate

-¡hey!América es un continente-reprocho un país americano, pero no le hizo caso.

-¿Qué le pasa a América, Alemania, ve~?

-¡que América es un continente, boludo!

-no lo se, actúa extraño-EUA había logrado hacerle una llave a Inglaterra, quien ahora estaba contra el piso pidiendo piedad.

-¡esa es una llave! ¡Oh! Eso América-san, le da la vuelta, ¡parece un intento de la hurracarrana!-soltó de repente Japón después de observar por unos minutos al estadounidense. ******

-¡que América es un continente tos!

-¿Cómo sabes de eso Japón, ve~?

-nada, Italia-san, yo no dije nada-respondió nervioso el japonés.

-¡y este es mi movimiento final de lucharesu*******!

-¡América-san usted puede!-la emoción se notaba en Japón.

-¡América es un continente! Saben que halla ustedes, ni nos hacen caso.

-¡y eso fue lo que me enseño México! Nahahahaha ¿verdad que el hero es awesome? Nahahahaha-México iba llegando, se le había hecho un poco tarde, para su desgracia Inglaterra estaba molesto con el. Así que cuando lo vio pasar le hablo.

-Mexico come here now!

-¿y ahora que hice?...digo ¿Qué paso?

-¿tu le enseñaste eso a América?

-¡que América es un continente chi_ga! ¿Cuantas veces se los témenos que repetir?

-con esa van como cinco che…-le comunico medio hastiado la representación de Argentina.

-gracias Arge~

-¿Cómo me dijiste che?

-Argentina, Argentina-respondió nervioso el mexicano.

-¿y bien fuiste tu el que le enseño eso a Ame….United States?

-¿eso de que?

-eso…-señalo Inglaterra, EUA estaba practicando ahora con Francia.

-¡ah! Eso, si fui yo. Ayer me fue a molestar y pues ya ves… ¡Japón! ¿Qué tal le enseñe?

-bien México-san, pero aun le falta perfeccionar algunos movimientos-comunico el japonés como si fuese un critico profesional.

-¡Japón diste tu opinión!-grito Suecia sorprendió.

-mejor sigamos con la reunión Alemania-san-pidió apenado el nipón.

-esta bien Japón, ¡América estate en paz! La reunión va a empezar…

-¡América es un continente! ¡Con esta irían seis!

-bu~, no eres divertido Alemania-el estadounidense se detuvo y se fue a su lugar.

Y así empezó otra reunión que termino en desastre.

* * *

*estos son conocidos también como los niños de Morelia, fueron unos de muchos refugiados de la guerra civil española. La esposa del presidente Lázaro fue quien insistió en que México los recibiera. En total fueron 456 menores.

**Algunos de estos niños sufrieron de la llamada hispanofobia y algunos otros fueron "adoptados" forzadamente. En 1939: 4 niños habían desaparecido, 21 se habían entregado a familiares, 16 con el cónsul de España, 29 niñas con particulares por órdenes presidenciales y 9 se entregaron con parientes recién llegados.

***hubo dos atentados en contra de Trotski, el segundo fue el que le dio muerte. Vivía en la casa de Frida junto con su esposa, en Coyoacán.

****un gran luchador mexicano, se dice que nunca se quitaba la mascara. No se la quito ni después de su retiro.

*****clásico movimiento de lucha libre, que consiste en: saltar sobre el cuello del rival, saltar hacia atrás para derribar y forzar al oponente a rendirse.

******los japoneses junto con los estadounidenses han sido influenciados por la lucha libre mexicana.

*******el lucharesu es una combinación de la lucha libre mexicana y el puroresu (que vendría siendo la lucha libre japonesa).

* * *

¡Yay! Acabe, espero que les halla gustado ;)


	28. Chapter 28

**N/A:** bueno aquí el veintiochoavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Maravillas del mundo mundial, juegos, y comida. O algo así van a encontrar -.-U

**Personajes: **México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo, también EUA, Alemania, Italias, Inglaterra, Francia y mención de china, India Jordania, China (de esos ya saben sus otros nombres, si es que tienen :P) Y mención de Perú y Brasil :3. Aparición especial del Estado libre y soberano de Hidalgo, Hidalgo para abreviar/ Gerardo Galicia Fernández (así le puso México, yo que XD)

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México e Hidalgo si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

México estaba emocionado, se encontraba en esos momentos en Lisboa, Portugal. Esperando los resultados de las nuevas siete maravillas del mundo moderno*. Esperaba con mucho entusiasmo que alguna se encontrara en su territorio.

-bien, anunciaremos las nuevas siete maravillas del mundo-anuncio la presentadora.

-pero antes, en un nombramiento honorifico, las pirámides de Guiza. Que serán nombradas maravilla honorifica**-México volteo a ver si encontraba a Egipto y ver su reacción, pero como siempre la expresión del egipcio no cambio mucho.

-¡dejando eso de lado! Aquí están las siete nuevas maravillas del mundo….-en la pantalla fueron apareciendo imágenes de los ganadores y de los concursantes.

-¡bien! La primera que anunciaremos será… ¡el Taj Majal en la India!

-¡la segunda! en ser anunciada es…. ¡Petra en Jordania!

-¡la tercera!... ¡Machu Pichu en Perú!-México pudo ver a su primo saltar de la emoción, el solo esperaba estar entre esos siete y poder festejar como su primo hermano.

-¡la cuarta!... ¡la gran muralla! En china-México no podía saber como había reaccionada debido a que estaba sentado muy lejos de el pero pudo escuchar algo parecido a "lo sabía, aru".

-¡la quinta!... ¡la estatua gigante del cristo redentor, en Brasil!-se alegraba por su primo, casi podía escuchar la tonada de samba que chiflaba el Brasileño.

-¡la sexta!... ¡el coliseo romano, en Italia!-pudo escuchar los "ve~" de emoción de Veneciano y la risa de ambos italianos.

-y por ultimo….

-pero no menos importante-México se ponía nervioso, solo quedaba un lugar. Y deseaba con toda su alma que fuese el.

-¡la séptima!...-estaba que casi destruía el regazo del asiento- ¡Chichén Itzá en México!

-¡viva!.. ups- México se tapo la boca, era de mala educación celebrar en medio del evento. Ya luego celebraría en casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡hey! ¡Hay que jugar! I get boring!-grito EUA entrando estrepitosamente al despacho de México, donde el pobre trataba de lidiar con papeleo "importante" según su jefe.

-¿¡que no tienes trabajo gringo!? Estoy ocupado…

-but…i told with your boss…

-¿y que dijo?

-que eso lo podía hacer su secretaria, así que let's play!

-¡y por que carajo no dijo eso cuando me dio el trabajo!

-i don't know….creo que te va a hablar-dijo, no más bien aseguro EUA sentándose en una silla a esperar al mexicano. Y tenía razón el teléfono de México no tardo en timbrar.

-¿bueno? ¿Qué quiere?

_-México soy yo…_

-¿Qué quiere?-pregunto cortante el mexicano, ya sabia quien era.

_-ve a jugar con EUA, tu trabajo lo hará otro…es una orden. Adios~-_corto el jefe de México. Ya no le quedaba de otra, tendría que ir a perder su valioso tiempo con el estadounidense.

-and… ¿Qué dijo?

-que tengo que ir contigo…la verdad no se como lo convences.

-you know…tengo mis contactos.

-pero que esta sea la ultima vez gringo ¡que no soy un patio de juegos!

-but…algunos dicen que eres mi patio trasero***…

-¡cállate! Y vamos-México se repetía mentalmente, que hoy no lo mataría, hoy no, pero quizá algún día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-what we are going to play?-pregunto una vez que llegaron al lugar.

-mm…vamos a jugar frontenis…

-but…

-¡me vienes a molestar! Así que yo elijo el juego.

-ok, but, no tengo raqueta…

-yo te presto una.

Llegaron hasta las canchas, y EUA fue aplastado por México en ese juego. No por nada el frontenis había nacido en México****.

-así no juego….

-bueno, ¿Qué quieres jugar gringo?-acepto de buen modo el cambiar de juego, "de todos modos no es divertido jugar contra el gringo" pensó para si México.

-Football…

-¿eh? De acuerdo, déjame voy por la pelota…

-no, no ese football no, i said American Football!

-esta bien, pero no me vallas a aplastar, ¡mira podemos jugar con ellos!-señalo el mexicano a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban jugando Tochito*****.

-well, that's not American football…pero se parece-se pasaron la tarde jugando, al menos el mexicano se podía distraer un rato de sus responsabilidades.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

México se encontraba en una reunión de la ONU intentaba prestar atención a lo que decían, pero hablaban de una manera tal que le empezaba a entrar el sueño. Otros ya se encontraban plenamente dormidos, así que decidió distraerse en observar la habitación en su intento por espantar el sueño. Al pasar su vista pudo observar que alguien entraba, lo cual era muy raro, pues juraría que ya todos estaban ahí. Inclusive los que solían llegar un poco tarde (como el). Al observar más detenidamente, pudo observar claramente que era Hidalgo, su hermanito menor, pero, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Era real, ¿o una alucinación por el sueño? Luego recordó que se había olvidado de su almuerzo. ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! México recordó que Hidalgo insistió en prepararle el almuerzo, y como lo había olvidado de seguro vino a dejárselo.

-tomaremos un descanso para el almuerzo-anuncio serio Alemania. Las naciones que se habían dormido despertaron ante aquellas palabras.

-¡PASTAAA! ¿eh? ¿Quién es ese, ve~?-"hay no" pensó el mexicano, ya habían visto a Hidalgo, así que para evitar problemas fue hasta el por su almuerzo.

-ten México, te hice pastes******…aun no puedo creer que se te olvidaran, ¡pero que bueno que te los traje!-exclamo orgulloso el pequeño hidalguense.

-¡gracias Gera! Ahora vete, antes de que estos empiecen a preguntar…

-pero yo quería ver si, si te gustaban-suplico el niño a lo que México no se pudo resistir.

-Esta bien, pero no le digas a los demás. ¡Que van a querer venir todos!

-esta bien-se dirigió junto con Hidalgo a su asiento para poder probar lo que había preparado.

-Who is he?-se acerco EUA al par de mexicanos.

-¿eh? A es Hidalgo, dile hola al gringo…

-hola gringo~

-¿Por qué todos tus estados y tu me dicen gringo?

-yo que voy a saber… ¿costumbre?

-Hello Hidalgo!-saludo Inglaterra.

-¿se conocían?

-of course, yo cuidaba a Hidalgo…

-la verdad yo lo cuidaba a el, siempre se andaba perdiendo en las minas

-bien hermanito, andas delatando a la gente-se rio México, Inglaterra estaba ligeramente molesto con el hidalguense.

-ya, ya. Ahora prueba, para que me vaya, seguro que Puebla me ha de estar buscando

-esta bien-México abrió el envoltorio donde venia la comida, Francia que pasaba por ahí, (en especifico quería ir a molestar a Inglaterra) casi llega y tira el platillo al piso de no haber sido que México casi lo manda a volar con una patada.

-¡cuidado Mexique! Esa es de la comida toxica de Anglarrete…-suplico desde el piso intentando recobrar aire.

-my food isn't toxic, stupid Frog!

-claro que no, esta la hizo Hidalgo. Y si me permites tengo que comer… -Francia vio horrorizado como el mexicano mordía aquella cosa, pero después de que este no muriera intoxicado (cosa que esperaba) se acerco con desconfianza y tomo uno, para darle una mordida.

-¡ves no son tóxicos!

-los hice yo, bueno ya me voy México.

-adiós Hidalgo~.

Mientras Francia sufría un shock mental, por que aquello parecía comida Inglesa, pero todavía seguía vivo.

* * *

*se decidió hacer una votación mundial para establecer las nuevas siete maravillas del mundo.

**se le otorgo este nombramiento, por ser una de las pocas maravillas originales que seguían en pie.

***supongo que ya habrán escuchado la expresión "México es el patio trasero de los EUA"

****el deporte en si nació en México, pero los españoles fueron los que introdujeron la pelota vasca al país.

*****una modalidad del futbol americano, solo que menos agresivo.

******los pastes se convirtieron en un platillo típico de Hidalgo, sobre todo en antiguas ciudades mineras.

* * *

¡Listo! Espero que les guste :3 Para mayor aclaración, Francia no salió de su shock hasta que llego a casa y probo un paste autentico británico, para asegurarse que no halla sido una alucinación suya….y bueno ahora esta en el hospital XDD. ¡espero que les haya gustado~!


	29. Chapter 29

**N/A:** bueno aquí el veintinueveavo capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Una historia muy rara, que espero que les guste :3

**Personajes: **México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo, Austria (de el saben su nombre) y aparición especial y momentánea del Imperio Azteca.

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

México no tenia ni idea de como termino haciendo aquello, oh espera si la tenia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

México estaba de visita en Viena, Austria. El había querido ir a ver esa ciudad por que….muy en el fondo quería ver el penacho. Si bien decían que ese penacho nunca había sido usado por Moctezuma el sabia la verdad, ya que estuvo presente entre la multitud cuando Moctezuma le dio aquello a Hernán. Ahora que recordaba aquello había sido desobedecer las órdenes de su abuelo. Bueno eso ahora no importaba, se encontraba en Viena. Aunque podía sentir claramente que Austria no se fiaba de el. Que ¿Por qué lo pensaba? Pues desde que llego un par de hombres lo vinieron siguiendo desde el aeropuerto, eran demasiado obvios para no ser vistos. Y era por ello que estaba dando vueltas en Viena para ver si los perdía.

En eso llego al museo de Viena, y entre su apuro no se dio cuenta que estaba frente al penacho. Si no fuera que casi choca con la vitrina donde lo tenían.

-¡tenga cuidado!

-¡lo siento!

-turistas….disfrute su visita-replico con una sonrisa notablemente falsa el guardia de seguridad del museo.

-si gracias

"al penacho le hace falta restauración" pensó después de observar detenidamente la exposición por una hora. Ya había logrado perder a aquellos hombres. Decidió dirigirse a su habitación de hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡que mullida cama! ¿Eh? Adelante, esta abierto~-alguien había llamado a su puerta, lo que resulto muy extraño. Ya que ya había hablado con Austria. Pero al ver que nadie pasaba, fue a abrir la puerta. Lo extraño fue que no había nadie del otro lado, solo un mapa del museo de Viena. ¿Cómo habrá llegado eso ahí? Misterios de la vida. Lo recogió no muy convencido, y cuando llego a su cama, había ropa negra sobre esta.

-¿esto es una broma?... ¡yo para que quiero esto!-Exclamo con frustración el mexicano. Tiro la ropa al suelo y se dispuso a dormir.

Cuando dio la media noche México se despertó sudando, había tenido un extraño sueño. De como entrar al museo de Viena y sacar el penacho. Y ahora que despertaba, se encontraba vestido con las ropas negras, el mapa del museo estaba sobre la cama. Y a eso se le había sumado un kit de espía.

-¡ya entendí el mensaje!...seas quien seas, pero me puedo meter en problemas, ¡así que no lo voy a hacer!-le argumento al viento, en su teléfono empezó a sonar la tonada de misión imposible.

-oh esta bien…seas quien seas, pero que conste que no es mi intención….-se encamino a la salida de la habitación, y con mucho sigilo se dirigió hacia el museo de Viena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.[inserte musica de mision imposible aqui XD]-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

Siguiendo el mapa logro entrar por los ductos de ventilación, y llego hasta la sala donde estaba el penacho de Moctezuma.

-bien, ¿ahora como bajo?... ¡Oh! ya se, pera eso era este equipo de espía-del kit de espía saco una cuerda y un sistema para bajar y subir. Cuando estaba apunto de descender una lata de spray que detectaba láseres se salió del kit y se roció en la habitación, dejando al descubierto miles de rayos infrarrojos.

-por las películas que he visto, si toco eso suena la alarma…. ¡tendré que ser acróbata aquí adentro!-México bajaba lentamente, había encontrado una apertura entre los rayos para estar por encima del penacho de Moctezuma. Solo que tenia que hacer algunos movimientos acrobáticos para evitar algunos rayos.

-bien ya llegue, ¿Cómo lo saco?... ¿para que sirve esta cosa?-había encontrado un cortador de vidrio en uno de los bolsillos, así que como lo había visto en varias de las películas de espías. Hizo con el una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que el penacho saliera, pero cuando lo tomo.[termina musica de mision imposible :3]

Todas las alarmas se desactivaron y la luz se prendió, por la puerta estaba entrando Austria.

-¿eh? ¿Qué haces aquí México?-pregunto incrédulo el austriaco, al entrar a la sala y ver a México colgado del techo.

-¿eh? Yo….yo… ¡estaba revisando el penacho! Creo que le falta mantenimiento.

-¿¡no podías esperarte a decirme tonto!?

-¡lo siento mucho señor Austria!

-¿Por qué estas colgando del techo? ¡Que indecencia!

-este…

-déjalo ya tonto, y vete….antes de que llame a la policía

-¡enseguida señor Austria!-México se descolgó y calló estrepitosamente al piso, saliendo de ahí lo más rápido que podía.

-hum, ese tonto ¿Cómo se le ocurre estar colgado del techo de mi museo?-soltó indignado Austria, mientras regresaba el penacho a su lugar. De repente apareció un humo blanco y la figura de una persona, la cual Austria no podía ver.

-¡eres un entrometido Austria! Yo que tanto me esforcé en traer aquí a mi nieto…bueno, al menos puedo manipular tus recuerdos, para que no lo metas en problemas.

-este penacho tiene mucho polvo… ¡esos tontos no saben limpiar!

-mejor me voy "señorito" Austria, no me agrada que la gente no me vea…-la figura desapareció, dejando tras de si un olor a cacao.

-¿huele a chocolate?...mejor me voy a tocar mi piano.

* * *

Lo único histórico aquí….es que el penacho fue un regalo del rey de España a Austria. Lo de la restauración es verdad, Viena y el INAH lo restauraron. Por si las dudas, Austria esta a favor de prestarnos el penacho….pero siempre y cuando le prestemos también el carruaje de oro de Maximiliano de Habsburgo :S

* * *

¡Pero que conste que esto fue idea de yue-blackin-the-Ai! Espero que quedara como ella se lo imaginaba. Y si no, pues así me lo imagine yo. ¡Espero y leas haya gustado!


	30. Chapter 30

**N/A:** bueno aquí el 30° capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre

**Personajes: **México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo, EUA, Inglaterra, las Italias, Alemania, Prusia, España, Rusia, China, Japón, Canadá y Francia(de ellos ya saben sus otros nombres XD)

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?-fue lo que se escucho al unísono entre las naciones, que despertaban con una terrible resaca. Excepto las naciones que estaban acostumbradas a la ingesta de alcohol, quienes solo tenían un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-ja, ustedes si que no aguantan nada-se burlo alguien desde la puerta, todos voltearon lentamente la cabeza, para evitar así mas molestia. Y pudieron notar recargado en el marco de la puerta a México, mas fresco que una lechuga tomando café mientras los veía divertido.

-Where we are Mexico?

-en mi casa, ¿a poco se pusieron tan borrachos que ya ni se acuerdan?

-¿acordarnos? Of what?-pregunto temeroso Inglaterra, ya que no solía ser el que mejor se portaba cuando consumía alcohol. Otros países con baja tolerancia a este también estaban un poco temerosos.

-de la fiesta de anoche….bueno me voy a preparar el desayuno, ¡los dejo con sus felices recuerdos!-menciono sarcástico el mexicano mientras se iba rumbo a la cocina, poniendo de los nervios a mas de una nación.

-¡oh! Ya me acorde nahahahaha-anuncio EUA a los gritos después de un rato de silencio, arrepintiéndose cinco minutos después de haberse comenzado a reír cuando sintió una terrible punzada en su cabeza.

-¡cállate jerk! Y dinos que recordaste

-pues, vean el calendario…it's too easy.

-es 16 de septiembre, mon ami

-yes, ahí tienen su respuesta-muchos se le quedaron viendo seguían sin entender que pasaba, o por que estaban ahí.

-fue el cumpleaños de mi peque-pronuncio quedamente España en una esquina todo deprimido.

-¿tu petit? ¿Te refieres a Mexique?

-si, ya cumplió 200 años*…. ¡mi pequeño!-se puso a llorar melancólicamente el español. Lo peor es que pasaba por lo mismo con todas sus ex colonias.

-alégrate Spanien, estas ante mi asombrosa persona, kesesesese

-Espagne, el hermano Francia te consolara-intentaban consolar al español los otros miembros del BFT, o si no lo lograban por lo menos meterle mano, en especial Francia.

-bien, fue cumpleaños de Mòxīgē, aru…pero ¿Qué paso? Aru

-pues, por lo que hay en el jardín hubo fiesta bastardos

-fratello no seas así, ve~-todos se asomaron, y en efecto en el jardín de la casa había restos de una fiesta. Pero lo que mas sorprendió a los invitados era la cantidad enorme de botellas de diversos licores tiradas vacías sobre el piso.

-¿eso les da una idea de lo que paso? ¿O se los explico con manzanitas y palitos?-comento sarcástico México quien entraba para que fuesen a desayunar.

-una idea ciertamente, pero tengo mis dudas Mexiko

-pues, les explico después de desayunar-algunos le miraron inquisitorialmente, querían saberlo ¡ya!

-¿no puedes decirnos ahora? Please~

-pero se va a enfriar la comida…-recibió miradas reprobatorias- bien, bien. Hay muere, les digo…¿pero en serio no quieren un cafecito? ¿Algo para tomar?

-¿por que Мексика se porta tan amable, da~?**

-costumbre, Rusia. Siempre soy así cuando tengo invitados…

-that's not true! Cuando vengo no te portas así

-invitados a los que si invite gringo

-ok, but don't get angry

-bien quédense así, pero el café ayuda a la resaca~

-I don't like coffe

-bueno té señor pirata -después de que cada quien tuviese su bebida, se sentaron en la sala alrededor de México quien empezó a relatar lo que paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

México estaba sentado en el sillón de su sala, esperando a los invitados. Pero que quede claro que su jefe fue el que los invito, el quería festejar con todos los estados. Resignado había preparado el jardín para la fiesta, eran solo algunas naciones, no como las fiestas literalmente mundiales que hacia EUA en su cumpleaños. Se encontraba viendo la tele cuando el timbre sonó.

-¡voy! ¿Quién es?

-la vieja Inés***

-que chistoso gringo, ¿quieres que te pregunte, que quería?-pronuncio algo divertido mientras abría la puerta.

-sorry, pero he visto jugar a tus niños eso, no me pude contener….-cuando abrió la puerta completamente, noto que no solo era EUA. Si no que eran todos los que estaban invitados. Ahí estaban: EUA, Inglaterra, las Italias, Alemania, Prusia, España, Rusia, China, Japón, Canadá (que nadie más había notado) y por ultimo Francia (a quien sinceramente no quería ahí)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-interrupción.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡hey! ¿Por qué no querías al hermano Francia ahí?, creo que te hace falta amour~ mona mi-interrumpió con un tono meloso el francés, México se tenso, Francia estaba empezando a acercarse demasiado (dígase menos de un metro de el)

-¿Por qué será? ¿Tal vez por que eres un acosador de toda cosa que se mueva?-comento sarcástico México mientras se alejaba del francés. Después siguió narrando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- regresamos al Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta había empezado con buen ambiente, México presumía que su comida había sido nombrada patrimonio intangible de la humanidad ese año,**** por lo que le ofrecía a todos. Algunos comían con cierta desconfianza, pues sabían la obsesión de México por el picante, pero México les aseguro que la comida no tenía mucho picante (al menos no toda)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-interrupción-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡eso explica por que me duele el estomago!

-no seas collón gringo, si solo fue poquito chile….chilla cuando le ponga algo de salsa habanero a tu hamburguesa

-well, eso solo lo hiciste una ves…y me dio gastritis

-eso fue por que le eche media botella

-mejor sigamos-insistió Alemania.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- regresamos al Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo estaba bien, hasta que Prusia noto la gran reserva de cerveza que tenia México. Así que reto a todos a una competencia de bebida, bueno prácticamente quería forzar a todos a competir. México insistió que Francia, España y ambas Italias hicieran el concurso, pero con vino. Lo cual aceptaron gustosos las cuatro naciones naciones. Rusia bebería Vodka, Japón sake al igual que china. Inglaterra whisky (aunque después de la primera copa estaba en el piso) y los que quedaban Cerveza. EUA y Canadá estaban medio borrachos cuando el concurso iba por la mitad, por lo que desertaron. Cuando México se aburrió de la cerveza les dijo a todos que mejor Tequila, después quiso Mezcal. Y ahí fue donde todos quedaron borrachos en todas sus etapas.

-¡por que América! ¡Por que creciste tan rápido!

-¡mi pequeño! Mi pequeño ya tiene 200 años, igual que otros de sus hermanos ¡por que se fueron y dejaron a papá España solo! ¡Por que!-si, algunas eran tristes.

-¡tomate! Eres un desgraciado, ¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme con esa maldita uva que esta a tu lado? ¡Creí que me amabas!

-¡pasta! ¿¡Como pudiste!? ¿¡Como pudiste!? Acabarte, ve~-otras ridículas.

-¡tony! Invasión, nahahahaha el Hero llamara a superman y salvara a todos. Por que el Hero es el Hero, nahahahaha

-vengan con el hermano Francia~ vamos a pasar una noche de(las palabras dichas por Francia fueron censuradas para el bienestar mental del lector)-y otras declaraciones muy predecibles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-y eso es lo que recuerdo, después mi jefe me hablo como por dos horas cuando estaban dando el grito, y pus cuando regrese ya estaban todos tirados como trapos viejos en mi sala…¿Qué pudieron haber hecho en dos horas que no estuve?

-I really, really didn't want to know…

-¿Qué pudimos haber hecho, ve~?

-no lo se fratello, pero no me fio del bastardo francés…

-estoy de acuerdo con Romano

-pues bueno, ven eso es lo que paso hasta donde yo se

-si gracias, mejor nos vamos

-pero ya hice el desayuno

-en serio lamento las molestias Mekishiko-kun, pero nos retiramos

-no importa Japón, le hablare a mis estados para que vengan a desayunar.

Todas las naciones se fueron apresuradamente, estaban nerviosos por lo que hubiese pasado en las dos horas de ausencia del mexicano, el único lo bastante sobrio para recordar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Varias horas despues 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-ahora que lo pienso…

-¿que?

-¿les tendría que haber dicho que Hungría estaba medio desangrada entre unos arbustos a esos?

-¿de que hablas hermanito México?

-de nada, Oaxaca, de algo de lo que me acorde a penas.

* * *

*en el 2010 ¡somos grandes! :D, la verdad México tendría más, 200 de independencia+300 de colonia= 500, pero faltarían lo de la época prehispánica…México es un viejo XD

**amabilidad, amabilidad ante todo. Los mexicanos suelen ser demasiado amables y serviciales cuando tienen visitas.

***¡Yo se que tienen que conocer ese juego! Siempre que tocan, me dan ganas de contestar así :3

****la comida gourmet mexicana fue nombrada patrimonio intangible de la humanidad el 17 de noviembre del 2010.

* * *

Dejare a su imaginación, que fue lo que pasó durante esas dos horas ^.^ (si sere mala, se pueden imaginar lo que quieran)

Espero que les haya gustado, y si no...pues ni modo T.T


	31. Chapter 31

**N/A:** bueno aquí el 31° capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre

**Personajes: **México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo, EUA, Inglaterra, las Italias, Alemania y Japón, también Francia (de ellos ya saben sus otros nombres XD)

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

México había aceptado, solo después de mucha insistencia del francés el ir a conocer al "emperador" de México, a parte que quería ver el por que le enviaba cartas a Benito insistiéndole que quería verle*. Solo iba con la condición de que Francia siempre estuviese alejado y que por lo menos halla más de dos personas con el si el francés esta presente. Llego a caballo al castillo de Chapultepec**, donde amarro a su caballo bajo la sombra de un árbol y entro, con cierta desconfianza al lugar. Ahí lo esperaba Francia, con una cara de pervertido tremenda.

-¡no esperaba que aceptaras cherie!

-¡cállate! Y si sigues con esa cara de pervertido mejor me voy…

-non, non, calma, prometo que no hare nada…que no quieras

-¡hey! Hey, no te quieras pasar…mejor vayamos a un lugar donde halla más gente-contesto algo nervioso México, cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie por ahí.

-que vous le souhaitez-se dirigieron a la sala, donde estaba el "emperador" y la "emperatriz" de México. Un tanto incomodos los provenientes de Austria por las chinches que les atacaron en la noche***.

-madame Charlotte….Maximiliano, el es México…

-México…Hallo…¿Cómo estas?-pregunto el "emperador" con un fuerte asentó alemán.

-bien, solo vengo por que este tipo pervertido me insistió tanto…

-¿France un tipo pervertido? Eso si no me lo creo…

-Francia…¿Cuánto les has mentido?-pregunto algo ofendido el mexicano, Francia solo se rio irónicamente.

-yo no les he mentido Mexique…la gente solo ve lo que la gente quiere ver mona mi…

-eso creo…yo solo puedo ver tu lado pervertido

-¿Juárez no acepto venir?-pregunto con cierta pena Maximiliano.

-¿Benito? No, esta ocupado…lo siento señor…

-no hay problema, solo quería hablar con el…

México no se quedo por mucho tiempo, ya que debía de estar viendo a donde iba Juárez, ya que constantemente cambiaba su posición para que el ejército invasor no lo encontrase****.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Salto de época ENORME :3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

EUA estaba de visita en México, bueno la verdad muchos países están de visita. La reunión había sido en casas del mexicano. Pero para desgracia de este en el primer día se le hizo tarde, a el y a otros países, que bueno, que era raro ya que eran: Italia, Romano, Japón, Alemania, Inglaterra y EUA. Bueno los únicos que eran raros en su retraso eran el japonés, el británico y el alemán, de seguro el cambio de horario les había atrasado.

-¡llegamos tarde! Bloddy hell!

-cálmate Iggy, el Hero lo resolverá todo nahahahaha

-¡cállate América! Stupid

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirles que América es un continente? Uf, bueno ahora no importa, vamos tarde…

-no pareces muy preocupado Mekishiko-san

-¿ah? Bueno, no yo casi siempre llego tarde, deberían de avisarme una hora antes je,je*****

-blody hell! Y eso que es en tu propia casa…mejor nos apuramos

-calma piratita, tengo la solución…

-¿en serio, ve~?

-¡si, esperen en el estacionamiento!

Los demás países obedecieron, y México fue por su coche. Un vocho, sumamente cuidado.

-¡un volksvagen sedan! Hace mucho que no veía uno******

-¿no? Y eso que son de tu país Alemania…

-se dejaron de fabricar hace poco

-lo se, pero a mi siempre me gusto mi vocho

-¿vocho?

-así se le dice al auto por acá

-¡déjense de estupideces! Macho patatas, vamos tarde, maldición…

-¡oh! Si lo siento… ¡suban al auto!

-sure?, no vamos a caber ahí todos

-bueno, si no quieren ir apretados podemos ir por otro coche…pero llegaríamos más tarde…

-what! No, ya vamos todos en eso…-se subieron como pudieron al auto, claro que México manejaba, Veneciano y romano, ambos iban en el asiento del copiloto. Y los otros cuatro iban un tanto apretados atrás pero lograron entrar.

-¡agárrense de donde puedan!*******-dijo nerviosos EUA

-¿eh? Why?

-ya lo veras…¿Cuánto queda para que empiece la reunión pirata?

-i'm not a pirat…y quedan 20 min, pero conociendo el transito no creo que lleguemos…

-don't said that Iggy-repuso EUA aferrándose lo que podía a su asiento, ya había viajado antes con el mexicano.

-bien…¡te prometo que a lo mucho llegaremos 10 minutos tarde!

-ve~

Y México arranco, a Japón, Alemania e Inglaterra casi les da un infarto. Iban demasiado rápido, y no sabían como todavía no se habían pasado ni un semáforo en rojo. Veneciano y Romano iban de lo más normal del mundo, mientras que EUA solo intentaba soportar el viaje.

-¡no recuerdo que los volksvaguen fueran tan rápidos!

-¡oh! Eso, lo modifique un poco…nada fuera de lo común

-¡¿Quién te enseño a manejar?! Blody hell ¡¿acaso fue Italia?!

-no se de que hablas…¿Cómo estas Japón?

-sigo pensando que necesito hacer los autos más seguros, Mekishiko-san

-¡oh! Un alto, ve~

-¡detente maldición!

En efecto el semáforo estaba en rojo, México apenas y pudo alcanzar a frenar. Pero el numero de automóviles aumentaba a su alrededor, así que para cuando el semáforo cambio a verde no se movían mucho.

-¡como dices que vamos a llegar! Tsk…

-cálmate Inglaterra, yo tengo una solución…-México giro bruscamente y entro en una de las avenidas secundarias donde había menos autos, y fue así entre las calles y dando bruscos giros fue como llegaron a la reunión, con apenas 3 minutos de retraso.

-nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso, blody hell

-¿de que hablan, ve~?

-¡casi nos mata!

-¿Mekishiko-san, como es que tiene licencia de conducir?

-pues, el examen estaba demasiado fácil, aparte soy una nación….y mi jefe es un flojo y no me quiere llevar a ninguna reunión…

-nahahahaha…el Hero, esta mareado…see stars!

Se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias, intentando arreglarse un poco, el ajetreado viaje les había despeinado.

* * *

*Maximiliano era de orden liberal, por ello quería quedar en un acuerdo con el gobierno de Juárez. Pero este nunca acepto sus invitaciones.

**fue uno de los lugares donde se hospedaron los "emperadores".

***se dice que la primera noche en el castillo, las chinches los atacaron y Maximiliano se tuvo que ir a dormir a una mesa de billar. Mientras Carlota se había quedado sentada en el sillón.

****aparte de varios estados, una vez Juárez salió del país. Ahí fue cuando Maximiliano proclamo la victoria del imperio, pero Juárez regreso.

*****inclusive en las bodas se cita una hora antes, para que todos lleguen a tiempo.

******se dejaron de fabricar en 2003, siendo así el auto con más tiempo de producción en la historia. Habían empezado en 1938.

*******¡ustedes saben a que me refiero! Se da más con los que viven en la ciudad de México(he visto muchos de por ahí) que manejan como si la policía los estuviera persiguiendo.

* * *

¡listo! lamento la tardanza…estaba en exámenes T.T pero aun así espero que esto sirva como recompensa owu)

¡espero y les halla gustado! owo)/


	32. Chapter 32

**N/A:** bueno aquí el 32° capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Una cosa bien Ranbom pero bueno XD

**Personajes: **México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo, EUA, Canadá y Rusia (de ellos ya se saben sus otros nombres owo)

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

Ese jardín era el orgullo del mexicano, bueno uno de sus muchos jardines que tenía en sus diferentes casas, pero ese le gusta en especial por ser grande y tener casi todas las variedades de plantas que había en el país. Siempre se veía sobrevolando por ahí a varias aves de diversas especies. Ese día México estaba paseando entre las dalias* y los girasoles, decidiendo cuales necesitaban agua para después regarlas. Cuando de repente un poco de cabello platinado se asomo por sobre los girasoles.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Мексика?

-¡quien eres!

-soy Россия, da…

-¿Qué haces entre los girasoles Rusia? No me andes dando sustos…

-estaba caminando y vi los girasoles…

-¿te perdiste?

-da

-deberías de seguir el sendero, si no te perderás entre tanto girasol**…

-da… Мексика

-¿mande?

-¿Por qué hay подсолнухи más pequeños?

-¿mas pequeños?

-da, como esos…-señalo el ruso a unos pequeños que crecían sobre el suelo.

-¡ah! Esos son girasoles silvestres, salen donde quieren…

-excepto en mi casa, da

-bueno…es que en tu casa les da frio

-da

-pero si quieres puedes venir a verlos a mi casa señor Rusia…

-wait! ¡El hero te salvara!-de entre otros girasoles salió de repente EUA empujando a Rusia quien callo al suelo.

-¡gringo tu que hacías ahí! No me digas que también te gustan los girasoles

-the sunflowers? Maybe…no yo estaba siguiendo al comunista y termine perdiéndome, nahahahaha

-que honesto, pero no tenias que tirar a Rusia… ¿estas bien?

-da…kolkolkolkolkol-el aura morada rodeo a Rusia mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¡aléjate comunista de my friend!

-kolkolkolkolkolkol

-¡cálmense los dos! Creo que hoy no debí salir a ver a las flores…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

México se encontraba en su jardín trasero cuidando de su huerto y sus flores, cuando un escandaloso EUA entro corriendo y lo tacleo hacia el piso. Detrás del estadounidense se encontraba Canadá quien había intentado detenerlo pero había pasado desapercibido.

-¡que te pasa pinche gringo! ¡Uno anda trabajando y tu llegas y lo tacleas!

-nahahahahahahaha

-disculpa a mi hermano, maple~

-tal vez Canadá…si me explicas que hacen por aquí-repuso el mexicano levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la ropa.

-¿con quien hablas México?

-¡con tu hermano! Ese que se parece a ti pero que si me cae bien…

-who?

-Canadá

-¡oh! My brother… ¡desde cuando estas ahí bro!

-tu me sacaste de mi casa, maple~

-cierto, cierto…nahahahaha

-de verdad… ¿a que se debe tu "tan apreciada" visita gringo?

-¡quería preguntarte algunas cosas!

-si es sobre economía y eso hay junta la próxima semana así que te puedes ir…

-no, no es eso…y my bro también quería saber…

-me? ¡Oh! Oui, oui, yo también quiero saber…

-¿saber que?

-como fue tu infancia…

-si no es mucha molestia, maple~

-pues…¿de que hablaban para que me quieran preguntar a mi de eso

-veras…

Flash Back

Canadá estaba siendo arrastrado casi literalmente hasta la casa de su hermano, solo para jugar baseball. Después empezaron el partido y entre el juego se acordaron que en ese lugar solían jugar con Inglaterra cuando eran pequeños, a lo que EUA se hizo una pregunta.

-¿Cómo era?

-¿Cómo era que, maple~?

-vivir con Francia, ya sabes antes de que vinieras con Iggy

-well…pues bien, supongo. Siempre que venia me preparaba de su mejor comida…me llevaba de paseo a las montañas y jugábamos en los parques guerras de nieve, maple~

-and when he wasn't there?

-¿cando no estaba? Pues me sentía algo solo…salía igual a jugar y eso, pero… ¿sabes? No era lo mismo, maple~, aveces se iba por largo tiempo si es que tenia problemas en su casa o cuando había problemas con los demás***….and you?

-me?

-yes… ¿Cómo era estar con Iggy antes que yo llegara?

-well…it was the same, excepto que a mi si me engañaba con que su comida sabia rica y me intentaba enseñar como ser un gentelman, pero creo que no lo logro nahahahaha

-o lo logro a medias bro…

-maybe…¡hey!

-oui?

-¿Cómo crees que haya sido la de México?

-México?

-yeah, ves con eso de que tiene mucha familia…

-oH well…puedo haber sido…I don't know…yo no tuve tantos medios hermanos antes, maple~

-yo tampoco, con los que tuve bastaban**** nahahahaha

-¿y si le preguntamos?

-¡vamos!-salió corriendo el estadounidense arrastrando de nuevo tras de si a su hermano

End Flash Back

-y eso paso…¿nos respondes la pregunta, maple~?

-si quieren, ¿Cómo que quieres saber?

-pues…como era y eso nahahahaha

-bueno, estar con España no era un lecho de rosas…a veces solo venia tres días y luego se iba…

-really? ¿A dónde?

-a ver a mis demás hermanos al sur

-¿y que hacían cuando estaba en casa?

-si me iba bien…íbamos a caminar por ahí…

-and if not?

-no quisieras saberlo…España enojado da MUCHO miedo…nunca lo hagas enojar…-respondió un poco sombrío México mientras desviaba la mirada a unas flores que necesitaban agua.

-r…reallly? ¿Por….porque se enojaba?

-yo que voy a saber… ¿por pura gana?...

-Debió de haber tenido razones, maple~

-a veces era por que no obedecía al virrey… ¡pero es que ese señor me caía mal!

-welll…¡tambien veníamos a comer nahahahaha-exclamo EUA logrando cambiar el tema drásticamente.

-¡eres un maldito aprovechado gringo!...¿como sabes que ya hice la comida?

-well…¡a comer!

-disculpa a mi hermano…

-no importa, ya que, les tendré que dar de comer.-suspiro resignado, otro día cuidaría su jardín.

* * *

*se considera a la Dalia como una de las flores nacionales, aunque no es originaria, si hay muchas variedades de la flor. Aunque tambien entraría la Nochebuena como flor nacional…aunque no sea una flor XD

**los girasoles pueden llegar a medir 2.50m (la variedad que es grande)

***los demás, se refiere a las demás colonias Francesas, como Haití, la Guyana francés…y ellos que serian como ¿sus medios hermanos? O algo así.

****los de EUA serían Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Hong Kong, y las demás colonias británicas.

¡Espero lea haya buscado! Lo de como fue su infancia fue una idea que me vino a la cabeza. Hablando del día del niño deberían de leer: ** Niño, Niño** de ** aishiteru-sama ** a mi me gusto ( y ahora le hago publicidad XD)


	33. Chapter 33

**N/A:** bueno aquí el 33° capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Cosas algo raras y sin nada que ver unas con las otras (la inspiración no estaba de mi lado u.u)

**Personajes: **México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo, Francia, EUA y Japón(de ellos ya se saben sus otros nombres owo)

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

_Regresemos un momento al porfiriato_

…

México en este momento odiaba mucho a su jefe internamente, ¿Qué por que lo odiaba? Por que el señor Díaz, al tomar una idea de proveniencia francesa, estaba afrancesando el país. Y ahora México tenía que aprender francés*, y vestir como francés, y todo como francés. En definitiva Díaz estaba obsesionado con Francia. Eso en sí no le molesto mucho, pero lo que ahora le tenia de muy mal humor es que, Francia se hubiese ofrecido a ser su maestro de francés, México juraba que si aquel salido intentaba algo, lo iba a dejar sin descendencia.

-mon ami! ¿Cómo estas?

-dime la verdad… ¿Por qué tan de repente te ofreciste a enseñarme francés?

-porquoi? Porque…tu sabes-la cara de Francia se transformo, ahora reflejaba perversión total.

-déjame recordarte que si te acercas más no vives para contarlo…-señalo México, quien se encontraba a cinco metros como medida de precaución de la nación europea.

-¿y como quieres que te enseñe el lenguaje del amour, mona mi?

-a distancia

-jo, yo que quería acercarme más a ti… ¡ven con el frére France!

-¡ni loco!

-vamos mona mi, me parece que necesitas un poco de amour~

-¡aléjate, aléjate te digo!

-mon ami~-México comenzó a lanzarle cosas al francés ante su intento por acercarse. Díaz para evitarse de problemas, mejor consiguió otro tutor que le enseñase a México el idioma.

…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Regresemos a tiempo actual0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"México cálmate, respira, que este gringo no te saque de tus casillas" se repetía una y otra vez el pobre mexicano, la reunión con el estadounidense había sido ya más tiempo del debido. Y México estaba a poco de empezar a fritarle cosas no muy gratas, ya que EUA se la pasaba gritando cosas del estilo "¡yo soy el Hero!" toda la reunión. Y México tan siquiera quería avanzar en algo, por que su jefe luego le mandaba a el todo el trabajo si no hacia nada en la junta.

-vamos gringo… ¡enfócate! Hay que llegar a un acuerdo…tan siquiera uno…

-¿eh? What are you talking about? ... sorry …the hero se distrajo un momento nahahahahaha

-eres un…. ¿¡que no me estabas poniendo atención!?

-emm…no, sorry…estaba pensando en como hacer mas cosas heroicas nahahahaha

-eres un caso perdido… ¡Y tu jefe fue el de la idea de la junta!

-well, it's because my boss…bien, ¿sabes? nunca me dijo de que era la junta…y si me dijo se me olvido nahahahahaha

-¡ahora si te mato!-el mexicano se abalanzó sobre el estadounidense intentando ahorcarlo, pero el otro no sentía ni cosquillas. Los jefes de ambos iban entrando para ver como iba la junta de las representaciones, el presidente de EUA les separo y regaño a EUA.

-boss…es que nunca me dijo de que era la junta, y el heroico hero no sabia que hacer…

-oil**…

-oil?...oh! ¡Petróleo! Ahora recuerdo nahahahaha-con esa palabra el jefe de EUA se retiro con el jefe de México tras de el.

-why you don't told me!

-¿que?

-¡que la junta era del petróleo!

-pero si serás…. ¡llevo toda la santa junta diciéndotelo! Aparte ¡hay unos pinches, enormes carteles enfrente tuyo que dicen "junta sobre los energéticos"! ¡En serio que eres ciego!

-well… ¡cierto ahí están! Nahahahahaha no los había visto…

-parece que le falta aumento a LOS lentes de TEXAS…-susurro por lo bajo, pero EUA alcanzó a oírle.

-¡hey! The glasses are mine…

-gringo… ¡tienen escrito Texas en miniatura dentro del armazón!

-well…yes..but are mine! Ella me los regalo…aunque eso explica unas cosas…

-¿Cómo cuales gringo?

-veras…Yo estaba dormido en un sillón de la casa de Inglaterra, ves que siempre voy a visitarlo. Así que deje mis lentes sobre la mesita de centro para dormir. Y cuando desperté Iggy los tenia, y cuando me los devolvió me dijo "ten, te regreso a Texas"…

-tsk, ¡Texas es un ESTADO, no los LENTES!

-pues yo que, Iggy said that told him…

-no, por que de seguro se me espanta de que tengas 50 niños rondando por tu casa…

-well…maybe, conociéndolo me va a decir irresponsable y quien sabe que más nahahahahaha

-pues irresponsable eres… ¡ni te acordaste de que era la junta!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

México tenía una reunión importante con Japón, al parecer los nopales y las algas tenían algunos parecidos. Y como la producción de algas se había visto afectada, el nopal fue una buena opción.

-¡hola Japón! Años sin verte…. ¿seguro que a tu gente le va a gustar?

-¿eh? Konichiwa Mekishico-san, ¿el nopal? Probablemente, tiene algo parecido a las algas que posiblemente les agrade…si no, tomare las medidas necesarias…

-si, ¿te gustaría probarlo?

-hai, hai-México le dio un nopal asado, con un poco de sal.

-¿sabes? No muchos lo comen…solo en la comida de mi país se consume, por que es más como la hoja que el fruto…

-nani?

-veras Japón, el nopal en si es la hoja de la nopalera y la fruta vendría siendo la tuna…

-hoja… ¿Por qué te comes la hoja?

-¿Por qué?... ¡por que es muy rica y nutritiva! La he comido desde niño, ¡hasta hay nopal en mi bandera!

-esto…Mekishico-san…-dijo avergonzado el nipón, ya se había comido el nopal.

-¿mande?

-¿me darías otro? Onegai...

-claro, ten

-.-.-.-.-.-unas cuantas semanas después-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡vamos Japón no seas así!

-nani?

-esta bien que te gusto el nopal y eso, ¡que hasta lo compartiste con China!, pero ¡no te lo quieras patentar***!

-¿Por qué no? Ya estoy llevando acabo estudios para poder producirlos yo mismo…

-¡no Japón! Si haces eso mis productores se irán a la bancarrota… ¡aparte te llevas también el maguey!, ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin aguamiel? Solo falta que aparte de que te los lleves, te tenga que pagar por el que esta en mi bandera…

-calma, Mekishiko-san, seguro encontramos una solución…

* * *

*en la burocracia porfirista se hablaba francés cuando hacían sus reuniones, hasta se reunían en cafés franceses.

**a quien engañamos todas las juntas con EUA son sobre el petróleo o los energéticos u.u

***en 2007 Japón y China interpusieron frente a la Organización Mundial de pertenencia, más de 64 peticiones para patentar el maguey y el nopal.

* * *

Espero y les halla gustado, y me fui al porfiriato por que… en mi escuela lo estamos viendo, ya estamos en la revolución, pero se entiende XD

¡gracias por leer!


	34. Chapter 34

**N/A:** bueno aquí el 34° capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Cosas algo raras y sin nada que ver unas con las otras (en serio sin nada que ver n.n)

**Personajes: **México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo, EUA, Canadá, España. Mencion de Inglaterra y Argentina (de ellos ya se saben sus otros nombres owo, excepto Argentina, imagínenselo como quieran )

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

_Volvamos al: "México revolucionario"_

_._

_._

México estaba del lado de todos y al mismo tiempo de nadie, como suele pasar con los países que tenían una guerra interna. Y a pesar de sentirse un tanto mareado y enfermo, salía a combatir del lado que le tocase, aunque casi siempre con los convencionistas. Un día de esos, le llego una fiebre muy grave y se tubo que quedar a ser cuidado por las soldaderas*.

-¿se encuentra usted bien?

-si, solo es un poco de fiebre…

-eso espero, en el campo de batalla nos hace falta hombres…-un llanto que provenía de la espalda de la mujer la interrumpió.

-¿es eso un bebé?

-si, es mi hijo…debe de tener hambre…

-¿no cree usted que traer un bebé a la guerra no es muy buena idea?

-ja, hay mijo, ¿usted cree que a los hombres les importe?...si nosotras somos las que consiguen la comida y la hacen…

-eso si, hablando de comida… ¿hay algo?

-mis compañeras fueron a ver eso, no deben de tardar… ¿sabe? A veces tienen que saquear algunas tiendas para conseguir comida…

-¿en serio?

-si, y aun así somos discriminadas…. Admiro por ello mucho a las coronelas**…

-¿discriminadas?

-si señor, no podemos montar a caballo, y si no se ha dado cuenta cuando vamos en tren, nosotras siempre vamos afuera…

-ahora que lo dices…

-pero no es como si usted lo notara mucho…

-mencionaste algo de las coronelas… ¿Quiénes son?

-le recomiendo que valla a ver al coronel Amelio***

-¿no dijiste que eran mujeres?

-¿Cuándo le dije yo que era un hombre?

-pues usted dijo coronel…

-así se hace llamar, ¿Qué no ve que vivimos siendo discriminadas?

-¿entonces es coronela?

-si, solo búsquele…es buena persona.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya llegaba la época de los Summer breakers, y México tenia que por dos veces en el año portarse bien con el estadounidense****. Su jefe siempre le mandaba como guía turístico del gringo, o en otras palabras su niñera, para que no se perdiera. Lo único bueno era que a veces no venia solo, y los demás hacían que estar con EUA fuera más llevadero. México en ese momento se encontraba en Cancún esperando al gringo, quien vendría ya del aeropuerto, claro si no se había perdido, como siempre.

-¡hey Mexico! I'm here nahahahaha

-hablando del rey de roma….dime que no te volviste a perder…

-no…

-eso no es cierto, mi hermano casi se pierde, maple~-le delato una vocecilla que vino detrás de el asustando al estadounidense.

-a gosth! ¡Tu país esta encantado Mexico!

-no seas tonto, es tu hermano, Canadá…

-who?

-i'm canada…

-cierto, nahahahaha, había olvidado que veníamos juntos…

-como siempre, maple~

-ready for the fun? El hero si, nahahahaha

-si, viva, diversión-dijo sin ánimos el mexicano, dirigiéndose al hotel, esperando que los otros le siguieran.

-wait, Mexico… ¡falta Iggy!

-¿Iggy?... o Inglaterra… ya luego nos alcanza…

-but, but…

-vamos frére, tengo sueño…

-but Iggy..

-tal vez, pasemos por una de esas cosas que comes como si no hubiera mañana y por las que estas como estas…

-hey i'm not fat! ... ¡yay! Pasaremos por una hamburguer…

-.-.-.-.-.-muchas hamburguesas después-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡por fin! Llegamos al hotel…pensé que el gringo se atragantaría de por vida con hamburguesas y papas… -exclamo México cansado aventando las maletas dentro del hotel.

-isn't my fault, en tu casa son más pequeñas…

-bien, vayan a su habitación, en lo que viene Inglaterra…

-¡yay!-EUA jalo a Canadá hacia su habitación, cuando se fueron el teléfono de México comenzó a vibrar.

-¿bueno?

-_¡Méjico*****! ¿Dónde estas?_

-¿España?...estoy en Cancún, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

_-venia a visitarte, pero no te encontré en tu casa, ¿pequeño, por que estas en Cancún?_

-¡que no soy pequeño chinga! Y estoy en Cancún de niñera del gringo...

_-esta bien, luego nos vemos Méjico…_

-si, si, adiós…-colgó México algo frustrado, ya tenia a mucha gente en su casa. Pero su teléfono volvió a vibrar, en el identificador apareció el número de Argentina.

-¿hola?

_-¡che! estoy en tu casa, y no hay nadie… bueno si esta España acá, pero a vos no te veo… ¿Dónde andas?_

-estoy en Cancún, Argentina… ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

_-solo venia a molestarte, vos ¿Qué haces en Cancún?_

-soy niñera del gringo, ves que siempre se pierde…

_-pobre de ti, bueno adiós che…España me invito a comer churros…_

-si, adiós-volvió a colgar el teléfono.

* * *

*mujeres que se unían a los cualquier bando en la revolución y luchaban en ella.

**eran las que dirigían a varios hombres, como un coronel :3

***Coronela durante la revolución, se vestía de hombre y se cambio el nombre de Amelia a Amelio

**** La otra es con los spring brakers, pobre México, lo mandan de niñero XD

*****no esta mal escrito ni nada, México en España se escribe así y esta bien escrito.

EUA, Canadá, Inglaterra, España y Argentina, son los cuatro países que visitaron más México entre el 2010-2012

* * *

siento el retardo, soy mala persona T.T pero se supone que debo de estudiar, y digamos que me distraigo mucho XD

Espero les haya gustado (owo)/


	35. Chapter 35

**N/A:** bueno aquí el 35° capi de esta serie con la versión de México hombre. Un poco de la guerra cristera y la relación con China.(hace poco vino :3)

**Personajes: **México/Gabriel Ángel Galicia Carriedo, EUA y China (de ellos ya se saben sus otros nombres owo)

**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia y la representación de México si (o mas o menos, ahí como lo vean XD).

* * *

…retrocedamos en el tiempo wii~…. :3

GUERRA CRISTERA

"¡Viva Cristo rey! [1]"

México estaba en medio del conflicto, por que España lo había educado con la iglesia. Así que este conflicto entre Iglesia y Estado lo tenía algo confundido. ¿A quien apoyar? A la religión que dominaba al país o a su jefe. Así que había ido a una de las muchas misas clandestinas que se celebraban en las casas, para poder consultar con un padre.

-hay, padre… ¿Qué hago?

-usted debe de apoyar a su religión, ¡no ve que hasta ya nos cerraron las iglesias! [2]

-pero…lo hicieron por que….la Iglesia tiene mucho poder, y Calles no quería eso.

-ja, usted que sabe…solo háganos caso, el gobierno esta mal…

-pero…mejor me voy

-¡no se valla!

México solo estaba más confundido, estaba de acuerdo con Calles que la Iglesia ya tenia mucho poder, pero eso de cerrar los templos se le hacia muy exagerado. Sobretodo por que sabría como reaccionaria la población.

Pero después de que el en el conflicto se creara la liga defensora del a libertad de culto, y que se tornara más violento. Los obispos desconocieron a la liga, e intentaron mediar con el gobierno de Calles.

-hi! Mexico nahahahaha

-¿Qué haces aquí?...¿no tienes cosas que hacer gringo?

-si, pero decidí venir a mediar tu conflicto[3], because I´m the hero nahahaha

-déjame en paz…por cierto, ¿Qué?

-yes, i'm a good person

-no, no lo eres…solo eres molesto…

Fue una guerra muy sangrienta, a pesar de que solo duro tres años. La solución llego con el expresidente Obregón[4], quien decidió llegar a un acuerdo para acabar con la guerra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

China estaba llegando en el galeón "san pablo" [5]proveniente de Manila, el no quería ir, pero su emperador insistió en que fuera para relajarse un poco. Pero el no entendía que tenia eso de relajante, ya llevaba como dos meses en aquella embarcación y no tenia idea de como seria el lugar al que iban. Solo sabía que era una colonia recién conquistada de España.

Cuando por fin desembarco aquel lugar estaba apenas siendo construido, España fue a recibirle.

-¡hey! ¿Cómo estas China?

-Nǐ hǎo, estoy bien, aru

-ya veo….bueno pues…ah, ¡no me muerdas!-España salto de repente dejando al descubierto a un pequeño niño que estaba detrás de el.

-¡no me gusta que me tapes la boca!-exclamo el pequeño.

-Nǐ shì shuí? Yo soy china, aru

-¿eh? España, ¿Qué me dijo?

-que quien eres…y deja de morderme, siempre por alguna razón terminas mordiéndome…

-si, por que será….yo soy Mé…digo Nueva España…-respondió el pequeño, aun algo detrás del español.

-bien, bien…ve a jugar por ahí Nueva yo….

-es Nueva España…. ¡arght! como quieras…un gusto el conocerle señor China….-el niño se fue de ahí, refunfuñando cosas en contra del español.

-¿Qué era eso que traía puesto? Aru

-es su vestimenta típica…todavía no puedo hacer que se la quite, pero pronto lo veras con un pantalón….

-por cierto, creo que van a venir muchos barcos por aquí aru[6].

-no hay problema, así se acorta un poco la distancia….pero no te acerques al niño-agrego lo ultimo con voz algo fría.

-no te preocupes aru, no es como que el emperador sea de los que salen mucho aru[7]

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

México estaba nervioso, Díaz le había dicho que ese tratado era importante [8]. Bueno para Díaz todos eran importantes por que aumentaban las inversiones extranjeras. Pero México estaba más nervioso por que hace mucho que no veía a la nación milenaria, solo lo había visto contadas veces antes, cuando se le ocurría venir en los galeones. Pero estaba listo, así que fue a su encuentro.

-¡hola! Soy México, no se si se acuerde de mi…

-Nǐ hǎo, mòxīgē si, me acuerdo de ti, esta bien que este viejo pero no es para tanto aru

-¡que bien! No es tan viejo hombre, uno es viejo cuando quiere pensar que es viejo.

-Xièxiè, por eso seré eternamente joven aru-comento el chino medio en broma, medio en serio.

-¿Cómo va la cosa con esos abusones?...no se cansan

-¿Yīngguó y ellos? Aru, el señor del opio me pidió concesión aru [9]…¿Cómo vas con el ex protegido de Yīngguó? Aru, me entere que te quito territorio aru…

-si…más de la mitad, y luego míster cejotas y sus amigos vienen a invadir el puerto

-conozco el sentimiento aru

-¡pero venia Francia! pinche Francés pervertido

-aru

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

Ese día establecería formalmente su relación de amistad con China, hace cuanto que no le veía.

-¡China! ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Nǐ hǎo, mòxīgē…unos pocos, somos naciones…aru

-eso te hace sonar como viejo…jeje, tal parece que lo de permanecer siempre joven no era en broma-comento el mexicano al observar al chino tal y como le recordaba.

- Xièxiè, yo no bromeaba con eso aru

-si, se nota…

-tu si has crecido aru

-no, gracias al mendigo del gringo me voy a quedar chaparro

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

Hacia ya un año que había nacido la pequeña Tohuí [10], todo el mundo estaba incrédulo por que ella era la única cría de panda nacida fuera de China que había sobrevivido [11]. México estaba feliz, y en esos instantes se iba a ir a reunir con China.

-pequeño panda, aun no andas~ y ya queremos verte jugar~[12]-el mexicano iba cantando, la pandita ya se había vuelto muy famosa.

-¿Qué cantas aru?

-nada, jejeje….¿como esta señor China?

-Hǎo, gracias…¿Cómo esta _ella_?

-bien, todos la hemos estado observando[13]

-ya veo…Mòxīgē, tengo una duda aru

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cómo escogiste su nombre aru?

-pues, estábamos entre ese y Cancún

-¿Cancún? ¿No es una de tus playas aru?

-si, no me mires a mi…le querían poner así por una cumbre que tuvimos ahí…están locos

-viéndolo así, prefiero el otro nombre, aru.

-tal vez un día te lleve a Chapultepec a verla

* * *

[1] frase del movimiento, y por la cual se le conoce como guerra cristera o cristiana

[2] la implementación de la ley fue dura, así que se cerraron Iglesias y todo tipo de centros religiosos, también se expulsaron varios misioneros extranjeros del país.

[3]Estados Unidos fue mediador entre los obispos de México y el gobierno.

[4]Irónicamente Obregón es acecinado por un fanático religioso que se llamaba José de León Toral en el restaurante "La Bombilla" en el Distrito Federal.

[5] primer encuentro, que esta documentado en 1565

[6] A partir de 1565 y durante los siguientes 250 años en que aproximadamente se mantuvo el puente marítimo, cultural y comercial, entre México y China

[7] China estaba en aislamiento con el exterior para poder mantener el control dentro del imperio.

[8] en 1899 se firma el tratado de Amistad, Comercio y Navegación con China.

[9] en 1860 Beijín(en ese entonces la capital) había sido ocupada por tropas anglo-francesas.

[10] los tarahumaras usan esta palabra para referirse a los niños.

[11] la panda nació el 21 de julio de 1981, y murió el 16 de noviembre de 1993 a los 12 años de edad, de una crisis de leptospira

[12] A petición de la primera dama, se compuso una canción, la cual es cantada por Yuri. La canción se llama "el pequeño panda de Chapultepec"

[13] literalmente, se habían instalado cámaras en la sala donde había nacido Tohui, para asegurarse de que seguía viva.

Siento el retraso T.T ¡pero tengo explicaciones! (que no creo que quieran saber XD) pero bueno, ahí esta el capitulo o.u, la canción del panda esta MUY rara, pero bonita al mismo tiempo…espero que la oigan XD(esta en youtube :3)

Po rcierto lo que dice china no va más halla de: Hola, ´como te llamas?, Gracias, México e Inglaterra XD

¡gracias por leer!


End file.
